Red Roses
by PurpleWaterLily24
Summary: It's been a year since the battle with Deep Blue. The Mew Mews are all happy because they don't have to fight anymore even though they all missed the aliens once in a while. Ichigo has been daydreaming a lot lately and when she was free she would stay alone most of the time but no one knew why. She thought that she would never see the aliens again. But that's where she was wrong.
1. An Open Window

**Hi, I am artisthebest.**

**This is my first story, I hope you enjoy reading this. I will be very happy if you read it and review the story. Sorry if it is too short.**

* * *

It has been a year since Deep Blue was defeated. Ichigo was walking around the park outside enjoying the sun shining brightly in the clear cloudless sky. It had been raining for the past few days so Ichigo decided to have a walk around before it starts to rain again. She gave a long sigh before sitting on one if the benches nearby hoping it wouldn't rain. According to the weather forecast on the news, it wouldn't but Ichigo bought her umbrella just in case. Hours passed and Ichigo just sat on the bench lost in a world of her own. She had been doing that a lot lately. She couldn't stop thinking about the battle with Deep Blue. She remembered every single detail of it. It was impossible for her to forget. Ichigo was not a Mew Mew anymore since she couldn't transform into her Mew form. Now she was just Ichigo. She doesn't need to fight any aliens or worry about saving the world.

That made Ichigo very happy. She never liked the idea of becoming a superhero, having to fight aliens and to save the world. It would be nice to wear pretty costumes and to have super powers, it would also put some adventure on Ichigo's life. The only problem with that is that it would put _too _much adventure on someone's live. Ichigo just thought that it was too much of a big responsibility that a teenage girl like herself could have. She already has enough problems as it is. Having to wake up early in the morning to go to school every day and living with an overprotective dad who gets a little bit _too _overprotective at times isn't her idea of fun. The last thing someone like her would want is to face a perverted alien nearly every day. But she did it. Ichigo and the rest of the Mew Mews were able to save the world. Something Ichigo never thought she would be able to do.

Ichigo didn't change much since the final battle with Deep Blue. After all it was only a year. She has gotten a little bit taller than before and her hair grew a little bit longer as well. Just a little bit. Apart from that nothing else changed. The rest of the Mews didn't change much either. Zakuro was still a pretty model and actress, Mint was still demanding and refuses to work most of the time, Lettuce was still clever and loved reading and Pudding was still just as much if not more energetic than she was before she even became a Mew Mew. They were all just one year older.

It was starting to get dark outside. Ichigo doesn't know what time it is exactly because she forgot her watch at home but she guessed that it was around eight o'clock. So without wasting another second she started to head home hoping that her dad wouldn't scold her for staying out for so long. After a few minutes of walking Ichigo was able to reach her house. Her dad was about to scold her but Ichigo's mum stopped him just in time. Ichigo smiled at her mum to say 'thank you' and quickly ran upstairs to her room. She opened the door before she felt a cold gust of wind welcoming her inside. It was strange because the window was opened and Ichigo was sure she closed it before going out. But that wasn't what made surprised. It was the fact that on top of her desk lays a pretty rose that Ichigo did not remember seeing. It was a bright red rose which filled the room with its beautiful scent.

* * *

**I know nothing much happens in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed reading it. I will try to make the next chapter a bit more fun to read. Please review and tell me what you like or didn't like about this story so far and I will try to improve my next chapter. Thanks!**


	2. He Is Back

**Thank you to everyone who read the story so far even though the first chapter was pretty boring and special thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here is chapter two.**

* * *

Ten more minutes. Ichigo had to wait for just ten more minutes and then she can go. There would be no more lessons for the day after that and she doesn't have to work at the café either since it was a day off. If she could wait for just a little bit longer then she can go home where she doesn't have to worry about working while getting shouted at by angry teachers. Ichigo kept looking at her watch wishing that she could somehow make time go faster.

'That tastes so good', Ichigo thought dreaming of food because all of a sudden she was hungry. She guessed it was because she was working too hard. All she wanted to do right now was to go home, eat until her tummy was full and sleep on her cosy little bed.

'RIIING!' a long loud noise interrupted Ichigo's thoughts. Soon, everyone started packing up their books and their pencil cases away not waiting for the teacher to tell them to do so. After a few seconds of thinking Ichigo realised that it was time to go home. She quickly looked at her watch to make sure she wasn't dreaming again and started packing up her things just like everyone else.

It didn't take long for the teacher to dismiss the class and soon there was a crowd of excited students trying to get out of the classroom. Once the crowd had gone Ichigo walked out of the classroom with Moe and Miwa. The three friends walked home together while the chatted for a while. After a while Moe and Miwa were gone to their houses leaving Ichigo walk home by herself.

After a long walk ichigo was finally home. She changed her school uniforms and made herself a delicious meal. Her parents left a note on a table saying that they would be away for the day and will come back late at night because of work. That didn't surprise Ichigo, her parents were always busy so most of the time she was alone at home. She didn't mind that at all, she liked the peace and quiet and she enjoyed having the whole house for herself as well. The only problem was that Ichigo sometimes gets bored having nothing to do.

Ichigo spent most of her time talking to Lettuce on the phone as she was the only one who wasn't busy. She could have talked to the other Mews but she knew they were all busy doing whatever they were doing and didn't want to disturb them. Ichigo liked having Lettuce as a friend; she always knew how to cheer someone up if they were depressed or lonely. That was always something Ichigo admired about her friend.

By the time Ichigo finished talking it was getting dark so Ichigo decided to sleep. She would usually sleep a little bit later but today she was too tired. She quickly brushed her teeth ready to go to bed. She was just about to go to bed when she saw the rose from yesterday laying on the floor. Ichigo picked up the rose. It was beautiful and had a beautiful smell too. She wondered how it got there. She did not remember putting a rose on the table. So someone else must have put it there. She didn't know who it was and that was what made her confused. It couldn't be anyone in the house. It wasn't her parents because Ichigo already asked them and they didn't have a clue on what she was talking about and it wasn't her either. She was sure that it couldn't have just magically appeared out of nowhere in her desk. So who could it be? That question was left unanswered. So Ichigo put the rose away not knowing what else to do with it and not having enough energy to work out how it ended up in her desk. She told herself that she will work out the mystery tomorrow. Today she was exhausted and she couldn't be bothered.

Ichigo gave a loud yawn before she looked at her watch to see the time, now she could go to sleep. The moment Ichigo was waiting for the whole day. But before she took another step she felt strong arms around her which held her from behind. Without thinking, Ichigo gave out a loud scream but she was soon shushed by a familiar voice.

'So did my kitten miss me?' asked the voice from behind. Ichigo eyes widened and she instantly stopped struggling. She knew that voice. She hasn't heard it for a long time but she could still remember it. Ichigo knew who it was, she doesn't need to think twice. There is only one person in the world with that voice. She hasn't heard it for so long that she nearly missed it.

'Kisshu!' Ichigo gasped and as soon as his grip loosened she turned around.

* * *

**Sorry if it is still short but I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer than this so please review and tell me there is anything that you don't like about this chapter and I will try my best to avoid that mistake.**


	3. Questions

**Thank you so much for the reviews, here is chapter 3. Enjoy.**

* * *

'K-Kisshu,' Ichigo whispered loud enough for him to hear.

'That's my name,' he grinned, 'Well, that went better than I thought. You remember my name, I was worried you forgot me!'

'Why would you think that I forgot you?' Ichigo asked laughing a little.

'Because it's been a long time since we saw each other,' Kisshu answered.

'Then do you remember _my_ name?'

'Of course I do, Ichigo,'

Ichigo smiled, 'It really is you,'

'Is it really that hard to believe?' Kisshu asked smiling back.

'Yes, it is,' Ichigo responded still smiling and happy to see the green haired alien.

Ichigo took Kisshu downstairs and they both sat down in the sofa. Ichigo never expected to see Kisshu again and now she is finding it hard to believe that he was right in front of her.

'Why did you come here?' Ichigo asked.

'If you want me to leave then I will leave,' said Kisshu.

'N-No, it's not that. It's just that you suddenly come to Earth and surely there must be a reason for you coming here,'

'There is a reason,' Kisshu said leaning on the sofa.

'What is it?'

'I missed you so I came to Earth to see you,' Kisshu said in a calm voice.

'What type of reason is that?'

'You asked me why I came here and I told you why,' Kisshu shrugged.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. Except from the fact that Kisshu had grown a little taller, he hadn't changed at all. Not that Ichigo was expecting any changes from him anyway.

'You haven't changed either, kitten,' Kisshu smiled reading Ichigo's mind.

'Don't call me a kitten,' Ichigo demanded making Kisshu laugh, 'Yep, you haven't changed a single bit.'

'So did Pie and Taruto come with you too?' Ichigo asked trying to change the subject.

'Yeah, they are here too,' Kisshu gave a small nod.

'They are?' Ichigo asked again surprised. She can't believe that she will be seeing all of the aliens again.

'Yeah,' he answered not understanding why Ichigo suddenly looked so surprised. Pie would never let him and Taruto come to Earth alone.

'When did you come to Earth?'

'Two weeks ago,'

'How did you come here?'

'Ever heard of a spaceship? Do you not have those stuff here on Earth?'

'Why did you come here?'

'I already told you,'

'But that can't be the reason,'

'It is,'

'Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to my house instead of just teleporting to here and nearly scaring me to death?'

'I wanted to surprise you,'

'Why?'

'I just felt like it,'

'How long did it take you to come to Earth?'

'Enough with the questions already!' said Kisshu getting annoyed.

'Fine,' Ichigo hadn't finished with all of her questions yet but she decided to keep quiet since kisshu was getting annoyed and she didn't want to make Kisshu angry. Who knows what that alien will do if he gets mad? Whatever it is Ichigo was clever enough to know that it won't be anything good.

'Now that you have stopped asking questions, it's my turn to ask _you_ some questions,' Kisshu said as he stood up and came in front of Ichigo ignoring her confused expression.

'How are you?'

'Huh?'

'You have asked me so many questions and none of them were asking me if I was alright or not so I am asking you first. How have you been?'

'Good, I guess,' Ichigo said quietly.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah,'

'Are you really sure? You don't look like it,'

'What's you next question?' Now it was Ichigo's turn to get annoyed.

'Did you miss me?'

'Why do you come up with the weirdest questions at times like this?'

'You didn't answered my question yet,'

'No,'

'No?'

Ichigo shook her head. She only was with Kisshu for a few minutes and she was already getting annoyed with him. So she stood up and started going upstairs ignoring him.

But just when she was about to climb up the stairs Kisshu teleported right in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere.

'Why don't you just admit it?' Kisshu asked smiling at her, 'I missed you. A lot.'

Ichigo sighed. Now that Kisshu came to Earth all of the memories of her being a Mew Mew and fighting the aliens came back. Ichigo never liked Kisshu at first. She always saw him as her enemy. She saw him as an annoying and perverted alien. Only after the final battle she realised how narrow minded and rigid she had been. Sometimes, Ichigo felt bad for being so mean and cruel to the alien most of the time while fighting. He wasn't all that bad. He nearly died for her in the end while she just sat there doing nothing.

'Fine. I missed you too,' Kisshu grinned at Ichigo's confession. The next thing she knew Kisshu was hugging her. It was the first time Kisshu was able to hug Ichigo without having her to struggle.

'Kisshu! What are you-'

'I need to go now,' Kisshu said cutting Ichigo off mid-sentence.

A few seconds later, Kisshu stopped hugging her.

'I will see you later,' said Kisshu before he gave her another smile and teleporting off, leaving Ichigo standing there alone and wondering. Wondering why all of a sudden, her heart was beating so fast.

* * *

**I hope you have liked this chapter. And as always, thank you for reading.**


	4. The Aliens

**Here is chapter 4, I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Ichigo woke up the next morning wondering what exactly happened yesterday. Kisshu _did_ come to see her when she was about to go to bed, she was sure about that. But it felt strange to see him again. Ichigo wasn't sure what was going on. She had a weird feeling when he hugged her and she was really happy to see him too.

Kisshu's entrance to her house was so sudden that it surprised her. But it was a nice surprise. She hadn't seen Kisshu for a long time. Sometimes when she was alone, she wished that she could see him again. She wished he would come to Earth. But she never expected those wishes to come true. She never expected to see him again.

Ichigo didn't know why she was feeling this way and she didn't know why she wanted to see Kisshu so much. It was because she missed him but why didn't she feel this way before? This was getting too confusing for Ichigo.

She has to tell the other Mews that the aliens were back unless they knew already. The aliens could have met up them while Kisshu was with her yesterday. Ichigo could have asked Kisshu where the other two aliens were but he didn't like to be asked a lot of questions. So she saved all of her questions for another time.

Ichigo quickly woke up and started to brush her teeth and change her pyjamas. Once that was done she went downstairs to have some breakfast. Her dad had gone to work and her mum was in the kitchen because she already had her breakfast.

'Have you done all of your homework, Ichigo?' Her mother asked as she sat with Ichigo.

'I have finished most of them,' Ichigo replied.

'Why don't you get them all done by today? Then we can go somewhere tomorrow. Me, you and dad,' her mum suggested.

It has been a while since Ichigo went on a trip with her parents. She remembered all of those times when they used to go out together and have fun. Now days she was stuck at home most of the time. Her parents were busy with work and Ichigo was busy too, with school and homework. Now she had a feeling she will be busier that the aliens were here.

'Er… Can we go another time, mum?' Ichigo asked. She might not be able to finish her all of her homework. The chances are, she will spend hours trying to work out one question and forget about the others until she was too tired to do any more.

'But it will be fun, sweetie. It's been a long time and yesterday is the only time me and dad aren't as busy,' Ichigo's mother told her.

'No it's fine. I might be busy tomorrow,' said Ichigo.

'Are you sure?' her mother asked.

'Yeah, I am sure,'

'Alright, then you should go and finish your homework once you have finished eating your breakfast,' said her mother giving a sigh.

'Yes, mum,' Ichigo gave her mother a hug before going up to her room.

Ichigo needed to tell Ryou and the Mews that the aliens had come back. She decided to go and tell them today. But first she needed to finish some of her homework. She got out her pencil case and her books and started writing. When she was done, she told her mum that she was going outside to meet her friends.

'Alright, Ichigo. Don't be long!' her mother told her.

Ichigo smiled, 'Don't worry mum, I won't!' she replied.

So she got out and headed to the Café Mew Mew. She was going to tell them when she went to the café. She doesn't know what the reactions were going to be but she had to tell them. By the time she got there she was surprised to find that everyone was already there. But what was even more surprising was that the aliens were there too.

'What on Earth…?' Ichigo started but couldn't be bothered to finish her sentence.

'Oh you are here, Great!' said Mint sarcastically but Ichigo just ignored her. Mint was Mint and Ichigo doubted she will ever change.

'So can anyone explain what is going on?' Ichigo asked looking at her friends then at the aliens. Pie and Kisshu were sitting down on a chair drinking tea and Taruto was floating on top of them eating a whole load of sweets.

'Shouldn't we be asking _you _that question?' Ryou asked as he walked into the room.

'What do you mean?' Ichigo asked looking confused.

'Don't worry Ichigo, there is no point to look so confused,' Lettuce told her.

'It turns out the aliens are here and you were the first one to know that,' said Zakuro.

'Well, I was about to tell everyone. That's why I came here.' Ichigo told her friends.

'Sure you were,' said Mint.

'I was!' Ichigo yelled but decided to not say anything else. Now wasn't a very good time to have an argument with Mint.

'Pie, Taruto and Kisshu said that they will be here for a while na no da,' said Pudding.

'You know we are right here and we can hear everything you lot are saying, right?' Taruto shouted but he was just ignored by everyone else.

'It looks like you came just in time, Ichigo,' said Kisshu as he stood up along with Pie, 'We all need to talk.'

Ichigo just stared at Kisshu. Like she hadn't figured that out by now. They all had to talk alright. She hadn't finished asking all of her questions yet and she wasn't going to let any one of the aliens go until they have answered _all _of her questions. Every single one of them.

* * *

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and thank you so much fore reading this story so far!**


	5. Another Visit

**Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

'So how long do you plan to stay here?' Zakuro asked.

'For as long as we want,' Taruto replied.

'And how long is that exactly?' Zakuro asked again.

'Very long,' Taruto said.

The Mew Mews sighed. The aliens weren't answering any of their questions. All they knew was that their planet is now saved by the Mew Aqua and they had come to Earth for just a visit. None of them were saying for how long or why.

'At least Taru-Taru is here! They should stay for as long as they want na no da!' said Pudding excitedly.

'It is Taruto not Taru-Taru!' Taruto yelled at the youngest Mew.

'We need to go now,' Pie said standing up.

'Wait, go where?' Ichigo asked.

'Somewhere,' he replied.

Ichigo groaned along with the rest of the Mews.

'I will see you later, kitten!' Kisshu winked at Ichigo before teleporting away with Pie and Taruto.

'This is so annoying!' said Ichigo to herself.

'What is?' asked Lettuce.

'I still haven't finished asking all of my questions!' Ichigo groaned.

A few minutes later Ichigo waved goodbye to all of her friends and started to head home. At least the Mews now knew about the aliens and she didn't need to worry about telling them that. When Ichigo came home she went straight upstairs to her room. Her mother was still in the kitchen working and her dad didn't come home from work yet.

Ichigo decided to go back to doing all of her homework. She hardly understood the questions but decided to give it a try anyway. After all, it was better than not doing any homework at all. Ichigo was still the same when it comes to homework and schoolwork. There is always something that will distract her and stop her doing the work.

When Ichigo was about to open her book and see how much homework there was left to do her phone rang. So she got it out of her bag to answer it. Ichigo smiled, it was Lettuce.

'Yes what is it?' Ichigo asked on the phone.

'Hi Ichigo! Can I come to your house? I am bored,' said Lettuce.

'Sure you can! You didn't have to ask.'

'Just checking,' Lettuce said laughing.

'Ok, bye!' said Ichigo.

Around an hour later, Lettuce came to Ichigo's house. Ichigo's mother smiled at Lettuce and told her that Ichigo was upstairs doing her homework. Lettuce thanked Ichigo's mother and went upstairs.

'Lettuce, I need your help!' said Ichigo taking her hand and bringing her inside her room before she could say anything. Lettuce just looked at Ichigo confusedly.

'I don't get the homework! What should I do?'

Lettuce laughed. So that was what it was. Ichigo always had problems with homework so it shouldn't be a surprise. So Lettuce helped Ichigo do her homework and when all of that was done the two friends started to chat for a while.

Ichigo's mother had gone out to do some work, so it was just Lettuce and Ichigo in the house. Ichigo liked when Lettuce was around. She always somehow managed to make Ichigo happy. And without her Ichigo doubted she would have been able to finish her homework.

Soon, it was time for Lettuce to go home. So Ichigo and Lettuce said 'goodbye to each other as Lettuce went out and made sure she had nothing left behind.

When Lettuce was gone Ichigo closed the door and went back upstairs.

'I guess I am alone again,' Ichigo told herself giving a sigh as she went inside her bedroom.

'Who said you are alone?' asked a voice. The same voice

Ichigo looked around to see who was there but found no one.

'I am up here, kitty-cat!'

So Ichigo looked up and there he was again floating in the air. It was no one other than Kisshu.

* * *

**I know this was really short and it had a weird ending but the next chapter will be more of IchigoxKisshu and I will try to make it longer as well. Please keep reviewing and reading!**


	6. Worlds Apart

**Here is chapter 6. I hope you like it!**

* * *

'What do you want now?' Ichigo asked annoyed.

'To spend time with my kitty-cat,' Kisshu answered.

Ichigo sighed. Kisshu would always come and visit her at unexpected times. Kisshu floated his way on Ichigo's bed to sit on.

'Do you remember that place?' Kisshu asked, smiling at Ichigo.

'What place?' Ichigo asked having no idea what Kisshu was talking about.

'That place where I first kissed you,' Kisshu told her still smiling.

Ichigo remembered it now. Back when they were fighting Kisshu had stolen her fist kiss. She was walking when suddenly Masha started shouting out that there was an alien nearby. If only she had listened to the little robot. But it was too late, Kisshu appeared out of nowhere, and kissed her. That was her first kiss. Never in her life would she have guessed that her first kiss was going to be with an alien.

'Yeah. What about it?' said Ichigo as she sat on the bed with Kisshu.

'I always go to that place when I am bored,' he said, 'When I have nothing to do, I would go to that place and sit on top of that tower.'

'Why?'

'It reminded me of you,' Kisshu replied, 'I wasn't thinking at that time. I saw you walking from below and then I decided to kiss you. Just to see what happens. To see what your reaction would be.'

'Idiot,' Ichigo snapped.

'What?' Kisshu asked confused.

'Because of that, my first impressions of you weren't very pleasant.'

'I know,' Kisshu said laughing.

'How was I meant to know that my first kiss was going to be with an alien?'

'I never knew I would be falling in love with a human,' said Kisshu, 'The moment I kissed you, I knew you were gone.'

'What do you mean?'

'I never knew you loved someone else when I kissed you but I had a feeling I could never win your heart. We were already worlds apart. Not only that but you already had fallen in love with someone else and us having to fight wasn't of any help either,' Kisshu sighed, but he was still smiling.

Ichigo didn't say anything. She just kept quiet, listening to Kisshu.

'We were from two different worlds, Ichigo. The fact that I met you was probably just a coincidence. After a while we have to go back to where we came from. Back to our worlds.' Kisshu looked at Ichigo to see if she was listening but she just looked away.

'Knowing all that, I still kept trying like a fool. Trying to make you fall in love with me. When Pie and Taruto found out that I had kissed you they warned me to not get too close to you. To not get comfortable with you because I would be the one with a broken heart in the end. They were right but I didn't listen to them. I couldn't listen to them, I had already fallen in love with you.'

'I am sorry,' Ichigo whispered nearly in tears.

'Don't be. It wasn't your fault. After all, I am the one who fell in love with someone who could never love me back. At least, not the way I did anyway,' Kisshu chuckled.

'I hurt you, didn't I?' Ichigo said sadly.

'It wasn't your fault,' Kisshu said again, 'Anyway, what happened to Masaya? I hardly see him with you these days.'

'We broke up,' Ichigo answered.

'You broke up?' Kisshu asked surprised. He wasn't expecting that at all. The way Ichigo would go on about him made Kisshu think that they would be together forever. Well, maybe not forever but for a long time. When Kisshu used to watch Ichigo look at Masaya would make Kisshu wish that he was at his place. The way she would smile at him would make Kisshu jealous. He soon started hating Masaya because of that.

'Yeah, it wasn't working out for us,' Ichigo explained.

Kisshu couldn't believe it. When he came to Earth he expected Ichigo to still be with him. After all, who wouldn't? There was an awkward silence after that making Kisshu wish that he didn't bring up that subject.

After a while, Kisshu took something out of his pocket and gave it to Ichigo. Ichigo gasped, it was a red rose.

'It was you, wasn't it?' Ichigo asked smiling, 'You are the one who gave me that rose from before!'

Kisshu smiled back, 'Do you like it?'

Ichigo nodded. The rose had a beautiful scent just like the other one. And it was just as pretty.

'Can you answer me a question?' Kisshu asked.

Ichigo stopped smelling the rose and looked at him. She gave a small nod.

'Can we be friends?' Kisshu asked.

'Sure,' Ichigo answered not knowing what else to say. She didn't expect that type of question. She expected something else. Something more Kisshu-like. Kisshu didn't say anything. He just smiled.A second later he teleported away.

Ichigo sighed. Kisshu had always been like that. One minute he suddenly appears right next to her then with no warning he leaves just like the way he made his entrance.

* * *

**Because this is a KisshuxIchigo fanfic, I had to get Masaya out of the way. Sorry if you are one of his fans. Anyway, keep the reviews coming, they make me really happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please keep reading and I will keep writing. Thanks!**


	7. Awkward Conversations

**I am sorry I haven't updated for I don't know how long. A week? Two weeks? More than that? I have no idea. Anyway, here is chapter 7. I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was a lovely Saturday morning. Ichigo was glad that there was no school and the fact that she had finished all of her homework made her happier. She had the whole day off so she could do whatever she wanted. And what she wanted to do was lie down in her bed and sleep until she feels like waking up. She had no idea when that was going to be but she didn't seem to care. After all, such moments don't come very often in Ichigo's life.

'Where is Ichigo?' Lettuce asked.

'Probably sleeping,' Zakuro replied.

'Then let's give her a call and tell her to wake up na no da,' Pudding said as she jumped up and down with her ice cream on her hand. So Lettuce got her phone out and started calling Ichigo.

'Hello, Ichigo?' said Lettuce, 'Can you meet us at the park? Yeah, everyone else will be here. We are all just having a walk around because we are all bored. Pudding wants you to come and join us,' said Lettuce on the phone. After a few minutes of Lettuce trying her best to persuade her friend to come outside she closed her phone and put it back in her bag.

'Is she coming?' Mint asked.

'Yeah, she was a little bit grumpy because I just woke her up but she should be here.'

'Geez, does she not have anything better to do other than just sleep all day?'

'Guess not,' Zakuro answered laughing.

Soon Ichigo and the rest of her friends met up in the park. They all were walking around having some ice cream and sweets. Pudding especially. After all, the little Mew still loved sweets.

'Kisshu visited me yesterday,' Ichigo told her friends.

'Really? What for?' Zakuro asked surprised along with the rest of the mews. None of them had seen any of the aliens since the day they arrived in the café.

'He had been sending me roses,' said Ichigo.

'What?' All of the Mews asked in unison. This time they were really surprised.

'That's so sweet,' said Lettuce smiling.

'Yeah right! He is so annoying!' Ichigo groaned.

'That's because he likes you, stupid,' said Mint.

'What did he say?' Zakuro asked before Ichigo and Mint started to have a fight. Again. Those two will never change.

'He asked me if we could be friends.'

'And what did you say?' asked Lettuce.

'I said yes.'

'That's great na no da! Now Kisshu and Ichigo can be friends na no da!' Pudding shouted happily.

Ichigo smiled at the youngest Mew who was jumping up and down and stuffing more sweets in her mouth. She always wondered how Pudding could be so energetic. None of the other Mews would have half the energy to jump and run around like she did. And to think that she was able to work hard at work and at home _and_ being so happy all of the time at the same time seemed nearly impossible. She was the youngest Mew Mew as well. Ichigo would be complete opposite if she was in her shoes.

'That's enough Pudding. Calm down,' Mint told Pudding. So she calmed down a little bit. But the excitement in her face was still there.

'Did you tell him about Aoyama?' Zakuro asked.

'Yeah, I told him.'

'And he didn't mind?'

'He didn't look like he did. He just looked really surprised.'

'He probably expected you two to still be together.'

'Yeah.' Ichigo sighed.

'Why did you two break up anyway?' Mint asked.

'I don't know,' Ichigo said quietly.

The five friends kept walking chatting to each other for a while. It was a long time since they all went out together.

'At least you and Kisshu will be friends,' said Lettuce smiling at Ichigo.

'Do you think he still likes you?' Zakuro asked.

'What?' Ichigo asked confused. She knew she shouldn't be. It was one of the questions that were also popping up in her mind too, 'I don't know.'

'You two would look good together,' Said Zakuro.

'Wait, what?' Ichigo was even more confused now. The rest of the Mews just stared at Zakuro, they were confused too.

'Think about it. It's about time you get yourself a boyfriend,' Zakuro said sighing.

'Oh no, it's nothing like that!' Ichigo said blushing a little.

'I think Zakuro is right. Since you and Aoyama broke up you should move on to someone else,' Lettuce said.

'OK, maybe not Kisshu. But someone else maybe,' Mint said trying to help Ichigo out .

'Yeah, when you and Aoyama were together, you were happy. I want you to be happy again,' Pudding said after giving a thought to the idea of Ichigo getting a new boyfriend.

'Come on, you guys!' Ichigo was now blushing. That conversation was getting weird, completely awkward and just simply _weird._ Ichigo was now very confused. Ichigo didn't even think of getting a new boyfriend ever since she broke up with the person who she used to call the love of her life. For some reason she felt like her relationship wasn't working out very well with Aoyama. Luckily, Aoyama sensed that too and they both decided to break up.

The Mew Mews just laughed at the poor red headed girl who was now blushing like a tomato. So they all decided to change the subject to stop Ichigo getting embarrassed. Everyone kept talking and laughing, cracking jokes at each other. After they had a walk around and visited every single place in the park they all decided to head home.

So Ichigo waved goodbye to all of her friends and went home. When she arrived home she found a note from her parents saying that they will be home late. That didn't make Ichigo surprised at all. She was receiving a lot of notes like that lately. But what could she do? Her parents were getting busier than before.

Ichigo walked upstairs to her room. On top of the table she found another red rose. She took it and smiled. Not long after that, she heard a noise of teleportation from behind her. She didn't need to guess who that was. She turned around and found Kisshu standing in front of her.

'Another rose?' Ichigo asked smiling.

'You like them?' Kisshu asked smiling back.

Ichigo laughed, 'I love them.'

* * *

**The next chapter will be about Kisshu and Ichigo. I just love Kisshu and Ichigo moments! I will try to make a one-shot story maybe tomorrow about Kisshu and Ichigo (yeah, I love Kisshigo fanfics. Who doesn't?)because I haven't updated for a while (it's my way of saying 'sorry, I didn't update for ages'). Please read and review it! I would be really happy if you did. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them. Please keep reading!**

**And obviously if there is anything you didn't like about this chapter review it and tell me.**


	8. Strange Feelings

**Thank you if you have read my other story called 'Stars In The Night Sky'. A special thank you to kisshuismylife for being the first person to review the story. Anyway, here is chapter 8. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

'Why do you keep bringing me these roses?' Ichigo asked.

'Because they remind me of you and they are pretty, just like you,' Kisshu replied.

'That's so sweet!' Ichigo smiled.

'So…What were you doing?' Kisshu asked trying to start a conversation.

'Oh I just went out with the rest of my friends and I came back home just now,' Ichigo answered, 'so, is there a specific reason for you coming here or did you just come here to visit me?'

'Both.'

'What's the reason then?'

'I was bored.'

Ichigo laughed. That was probably the best reason the alien will ever give.

'Can I ask you a question?' Ichigo asked.

'You just did.'

'I will take that as a yes,' so Ichigo took Kisshu's hand and made him sit down in her bed. Ichigo sat down with him.

'Question number one: Where are you living?'

'I thought you just asked if you could ask me _a _question and not a thousand,' Kisshu mumbled.

'That isn't answering my question.'

'How many questions are there?'

'That doesn't answer my question either.'

'Why do you love questions so much?'

'I don't.'

'It shows that you have an inquisitive mind.'

'And that's meant to be a bad thing?' Ichigo raised one of her eyebrows.

'It shows that you are curious.'

'What's wrong with being curious?'

'Ever heard of the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'?

Ichigo groaned. Kisshu always found a way of changing the subject without her even realising and that can be very annoying sometimes.

'It's not like you are going to kill me anyway,' Ichigo muttered.

'We are living in a house,' Kisshu finally decided to answer her question after giving a sigh.

'In a house?' Ichigo repeated.

'Yeah.'

'Wait, on Earth?' Ichigo tried to make sense of what Kisshu was saying.

'Well no Ichigo, it's on Jupiter!' Kisshu said sarcastically, 'where else would it be?'

'But…How?'

'What do you mean how?'

'How did you manage to get a house on Earth?'

'We came here and we just rented a house.'

That wasn't making any sense to Ichigo. He was an alien. People nearby would soon notice that there was an alien living in that house. What if he gets caught? What will happen to Pie, Taruto and Kisshu once people find out that they aren't humans but some aliens who once tried to kill every single human existing on Earth?

'Don't worry. We have our own way of disguising ourselves so no one will find out who we really are,' he said calmly reading Ichigo's thoughts.

'Disguise yourself?' This was getting more confusing for Ichigo.

'Wear a hat then the ears are done with and wear sunglasses and the eye problem is solved,' he explained.

Ichigo stared at Kisshu for a moment, she blinked a few times, made sense on what Kisshu said one more time and started laughing he head off making Kisshu confused. A few seconds later she stopped laughing just to see Kisshu's confused expression on his face. He didn't say anything, he just gave Ichigo a questioning look hoping she would tell him what was so funny. But Ichigo didn't. Instead, she started laughing again.

'Ok, what exactly did I say that was so funny?' Kisshu had enough of her laughing all of a sudden. It was making her look like a weirdo and that itself was making him want to laugh too. But then the whole situation would just look awkward and meaningless and then he would have to explain why _he _was laughing and they might start a useless argument if he says that she was looking weird. He needs to know what she was laughing at since it was clear that she was laughing at him.

'I never knew you were so stupid,' Ichigo was still laughing, 'you seriously think that's going to work?'

'Do you think it won't?'

'Kisshu, your ears are massive, there is no way it will cover up if you wear some stupid hat. And that means you have to wear a hat and sunglasses every time you go outside, even when it's cold, it's going to make you look stupid. And what are you going to do about your fangs? How will you hide them? And what if your hat falls off and your ears are seen. What are you going to do then? There are so many things that could go wrong with this.' Ichigo calmed down a little but she looked like she might start laughing again.

'If people do see us then we will just teleport away. It's no big deal.'

'That will cause too much hassle, especially if you are in a place with lots of people and everyone sees you,' Ichigo sighed, 'and that's not all. Number one, you are going to look hilarious. Number two, you are going to look hilarious and number three, did I mention that you are going to look hilarious?'

'Ok that's enough now stop making fun of me.'

'I wasn't making fun of you,' Ichigo stopped laughing.

'Listen, I need to go now,' Kisshu said.

'What, already?' Ichigo asked surprised.

Kisshu gave a nod and before Ichigo could say anything else he teleported away. Ichigo hoped that Kisshu wasn't mad at her. But he didn't even say goodbye, now she wished she hadn't laughed at him so much.

When Kisshu left Ichigo's laughter was replaced with a moment of regret. Maybe he was mad at her for laughing at him. But she wasn't laughing at him, she was laughing at his plan. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Ichigo sighed thinking at what all of her friends had said. Maybe she does need a boyfriend, someone who can make her happy. She just wasn't sure if that person could be Kisshu. Besides, he might not like her anymore since he asked her to be his friend. And even if he did, they couldn't be together, Kisshu had to go back to his planet. But the moment Kisshu was gone, Ichigo realised her heart was beating fast again.

Ichigo laid down in her bed and sighed. She realised she has been sighing a lot lately. Kisshu was a good friend. He made her happy and she liked his company when she felt lonely. But she was having strange feelings towards him. She didn't know what it was. She remembered when she first saw Kisshu in her room and her heart was beating fast. The moment he came she started smiling. He made her happy when she was feeling tired and depressed.

Ichigo felt like she was in a big mess. She can't figure out what it was. Why she was having strange feelings. She can't stop thinking about Kisshu. She has been worried about him more and missed him a lot.

'_It's probably because I haven't seen him for a long time so I miss him,' _she thought, '_Yeah, that's definitely the reason. It has to be. I just missed him, that's all. But what is it isn't? What is it's something else. What else could it be? ' _

After hours of thinking, Ichigo gasped in realisation.

'_No, it can't be,' _she thought, '_Why? It doesn't make sense. It couldn't be that, could it?'_

Ichigo realised that she liked Kisshu, but not as a friend. She realised she liked him. A lot. No matter how stupid and cofusing this was to her, she realised that she has fallen in love with him. Ichigo took the rose Kisshu gave her. She stared at its beautiful red petals.

'Kisshu,' Ichigo whispered, 'why are you doing this to me?'

* * *

**Ok, I know that 'Ichigo's moment of realisation' was pretty short and I don't know if it looked kind if rushed (sorry if it did). I need to put Pie and Taruto in the story too because so far its just Ichigo and Kisshu. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please keep reading!**


	9. Visiting A Friend's House

**Here is chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

But that was impossible. How could she have fallen in love with him? And why was all of this happening how? She can't fall in love with him. What if he didn't feel the same way?

'This is so frustrating!' Ichigo groaned.

She couldn't clear up her mind. Not even after sleeping. Ichigo remembered Kisshu's visit yesterday. Now she has a feeling she might like him. She kept telling herself that it couldn't be true so she decided to sleep early hoping that would clear up her mind a bit. It didn't. Now she should be waking up and having some breakfast but Ichigo was too busy daydreaming to care about food.

She only decided to get out of bed because she heard her mother call her from downstairs telling her that breakfast was ready and if she didn't get out of bed soon, she knew her mother would come upstairs and _make_ her get out of bed. Ichigo let out another groan before getting up. She cleared up her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When that was done, she went back to her room to brush her hair and change her pyjamas to something else.

'Ichigo! Hurry up! Breakfast is ready!' her mum shouted.

'I am coming!' Ichigo shouted back.

When she came downstairs her mother offered her a plate of food. Ichigo sat down, took her knife and fork and stared at her plate. Ichigo was always hungry. She loved food. But there were times when she is so confused or annoyed at something that she spends hours thinking about it making her_ not_ want to eat because for some reason, she becomes less hungry when she _thinks_ too much. That's why she hates to _think._

'Come one, eat your breakfast,' Ichigo's mum finished cleaning the kitchen and sat down with Ichigo. But Ichigo just stared at her plate.

'Ichigo? Honey, what's wrong?' Mrs Momomiya, Ichigo's mother, asked worriedly when she noticed that Ichigo wasn't eating anything.

'Mum?' Ichigo said quietly.

'Yes?'

'I am not hungry.'

'What? But you are always hungry and I even made your favourite meal,' Mrs Momomiya exclaimed.

'I know, but can I go out for a moment? Please? I will be back very quickly, I promise. You can even call me and remind me to come home if I am out for too long. Just, please,' Ichigo really needed to go out. It won't solve anything if she just sits at home doing nothing but daydreaming. She needs to do something.

'What? Now? Where would you want to go now?' Her mother asked confused, 'and wherever you are going, you should at least have your breakfast before you go,' she added.

'But there isn't enough time.'

'Can you tell me what's going on?'

'I will tell you when I come back.'

'But, I don't understand, where are you going?'

Ichigo just stood up and went straight up her room, ignoring her mother's question. She knew that she was making her mum worried and she should tell her something before she gets even more worried than she already was. She felt bad for doing that but she couldn't help it. She will tell her. But not now. Now was not a good time. Ichigo got her bag and put her phone and some other stuff inside. She started to wear her coat and ran back downstairs finding her mother still sitting there.

'I am sorry, but I really need to go,' Ichigo apologised to her mother and got out from the door.

Mrs Momomiya sighed. She had no idea what was going on with her daughter and she was starting to get a little bit worried, she kept going outside. Maybe now was one of those times when she needs to clear something out.

Ichigo was going to Lettuce's house. She phoned her earlier and asked her if she could come to her house and Lettuce didn't seem to mind. When she finally reached her house she was greeted by Lettuce's welcoming smile. Ichigo smiled back, happy to see her friend.

'Sorry, am I disturbing you?' Ichigo asked apologetically.

'No, no! It's fine. Come in. You are always welcome here,' Lettuce smiled.

Lettuce went to her room, Ichigo was following from behind.

'Here, have a seat,' Lettuce got a chair so Ichigo could sit.

'Thanks,' Ichigo said as she sat down.

Lettuce's room was very spotlessly clean, very different to Ichigo's room where there is all sorts of books, clothes and God knows what else in the floor. Another thing that caught her eye was that there books everywhere. There were books on her table, bed and there was a few on the floor. Surprisingly, that didn't make the room look any messy at all.

'So, what brings you here?' Lettuce asked.

'It's…' Ichigo began but couldn't say anything else, so she sighed instead.

'It's about the aliens,' Ichigo started again.

'What about them?'

'I…I am confused. I just don't know what to do, so I thought maybe you could give me some advice?'

'Sure, but first tell me what it is.'

'I just thought that I had to tell _someone_ and I thought you would be the best person to tell.'

'What is this some sort of secret?'

'Kind of.'

'Ok, I am listening.'

Ichigo didn't believe she was saying this, 'It's about Kisshu.'

'Oh. What is it?'

'Do you remember when we all went out and you all started saying that me and him would make a good couple?'

'Who? Kisshu?'

Ichigo nodded.

'Oh, don't worry about that. We weren't trying to put pressure on you or anything, we were just joking around, you know. It was just a thought. Not like you will actually fall in love with him. That's just ridiculous! Nothing like that will happen, right?'

'Well…' Ichigo began, 'It did.'

Lettuce stared at Ichigo for a moment, trying to look for any signs of 'hey I'm just joking with ya so don't look worried'. She didn't. Ichigo looked serious, her expression in her face was serious and Ichigo was starting to get nervous, not knowing what Lettuce's reaction was going to be. Lettuce took a deep breath.

'Are you serious?' she asked.

Ichigo just gave a small nod hoping Lettuce would tell her something.

Lettuce took another deep breath before jumping out of her seat, 'Oh my God!' she squealed.

'You like Kisshu?' Lettuce barely kept her voice quiet.

'Lettuce! Quiet!' Ichigo begged.

'I am sorry,' Lettuce whispered and sat back down, 'I am sorry, it's just…You know.'

'Yeah, yeah. I know. That was the type of reaction I was expecting anyway.'

The two girls giggled in excitement.

'This is great news! You should go and tell him.'

'I can't,' Ichigo's smile faded away.

'Why not?'

'He asked me to be his friend. It clearly shows that he doesn't like me anymore.'

'Do you know what I think?'

'What?'

'I think he still loves you but he planned to ask you to be friends with him since he realised you didn't have feelings for him. He is trying to forget you because he doesn't want to keep getting rejected. And he thought you were still with Aoyama.'

'Do you think so?'

'Yeah. Just give it a try. At least he knows that you like him.'

'But why now? Why didn't I feel this way before when he told me he loved me?'

'You liked Aoyama that time, remember? You were too busy loving him or it could just be that you didn't like him at that time.'

'I don't want to hurt him.'

'You won't just go and tell him the next time he visits you.'

'Ok. Then I will be going. Thank you so much,' Ichigo said relieved.

Lettuce smiled at her friend and gave her a hug. Ichigo hugged her back. She waved goodbye and started going home.

She decided she would tell him that she liked him. And then whatever's meant to happen happens. She doesn't know when she will tell him, probably the next time he visits her. But she will tell him.

* * *

**I will try to update another chapter today afternoon. If I don't then I will update it tomorrow. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Confession

**Here is chapter 10. **

* * *

Ichigo came back home and quickly went up to her room and laid down in her bed. That felt so awkward, telling Lettuce that she liked Kisshu. It was just that for some reason she can't imagine herself liking Kisshu. They had so many fights in the past that it seemed impossible to her that she could have fallen in love with him. It just seemed impossible.

And now that she does like him, what will she do? She will confess to him. But then what? It's been a long time, he might have fallen in love with someone else in his planet. That is bound to happen. She has been rejecting him so much, she didn't even realise how much she had hurt him until he had left. But what could she do? He was meant to be her enemy. They were meant to hate each other. _Meant _to.

Ichigo not knowing what to do, went and stood next to her window. She opened it to let the cold wind in her room. She took a deep breath and sighed, she could feel the wind in her face.

'Kisshu,' Ichigo whispered his name quietly. She closed her eyes feeling the wind blow in her face and whispered his name again.

'I am here!' an excited voice shouted. Ichigo opened her eyes surprised. She looked around to see who that was. Then Ichigo saw someone sitting in her tree next her house. Ichigo gasped, Kisshu was sitting in the tree smirking.

'W…Wha…' Ichigo stuttered.

'I heard you calling me,' Kisshu's smirk widened as he teleported inside Ichigo's room.

'I…I…' Ichigo blushed. She never expected Kisshu to hear her. She sometimes wished he could give her some sort of warning that he was coming to see her. Showing up unexpectedly and at the most of unexpected times could get annoying.

'So, why were you calling me?' Kisshu walked closer to Ichigo, he still had his smirk in his face.

'Why were you sitting in that tree?' Ichigo asked angrily, but because of her embarrassment she didn't sound very scary. And even if she did, that wouldn't mind Kisshu one bit.

'You are ignoring my question, kittycat,' Kisshu grinned at Ichigo's red face which was reddening more and more each moment.

'I am not…' Ichigo groaned.

Kisshu just walked closer to Ichigo. He kept coming closer and closer until he came right in front of her face. His face was just a few centimetres away from hers making her blush become a darker shade of red.

'What a…are you d…doing?' Ichigo whispered.

Kisshu examined her face carefully. He looked at her beautiful brown eyes and her nervous looking face. He studied her red hair that was moving because of the wind. Kisshu smiled, she looked beautiful as always. He took another look at her face and moved away, laughing.

Ichigo blinked confusedly but Kisshu just kept laughing.

'I was just kidding around don't worry,' Kisshu said as he calmed himself down.

Ichigo gave a sigh of relief. But right at that moment she remembered what she promised herself the next time Kisshu visited her. Just the thought of that made her heart beat. Kisshu was right in front of her, but she was just staring at him, not being able to say a word.

'_Oh my God, what do I do?_' Ichigo thought to herself.

She looked at Kisshu and the way he smiled. Back when they were fighting Ichigo never saw Kisshu smiling the way he was smiling now. It was the first time Ichigo realised how beautiful Kisshu looked. Everything looked beautiful on him. The way he had his dark green hair done, his clothes, his elf like ears and his shiny golden eyes as well. And now a smile in his face made him look perfect.

'K…Kisshu,' Ichigo was nervous and a little bit scared.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo and smiled but he didn't say anything.

'I…I've got something to tell you.'

'What is it?' he asked still smiling.

Ichigo closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'_This is it' _she thought.

'I think I like you,' Ichigo said, her eyes still closed. She was almost scared of looking at Kisshu's reaction. She slowly opened her eyes while her heart was beating fast not knowing what else to do. But to her surprise, when she opened her eyes Kisshu wasn't there. He was standing right in front of her a second a go but now he was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a red rose in the floor, right where Kisshu was standing.

* * *

**I know this is pretty short but at least Ichigo finally tells Kisshu what she needed to tell him. I hope you liked reading it. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. **


	11. Another Unexpected Visit

**Here is chapter 11.**

* * *

Ichigo laid down in her bed before picking up the rose and putting it away. Ichigo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Why does he have to leave like that? Could he not stay a little longer and tell her if he felt the same way or if he didn't like her anymore. Ichigo sighed, she can't stay in bed all day. She told Kisshu and now she has work to do. She needs to finish off some homework for school tomorrow. And when she goes to work she will tell Lettuce about Kisshu.

So Ichigo got out of bed and took her books out. No matter how much she hated to but she sat down in her desk and started doing homework. _Homework._ That was Ichigo's biggest enemy. She still didn't like doing homework and sometimes she handed her homework late. God knows how many times she had to sit down in detention because of that.

When she had finally finished doing all of her homework, she went downstairs to have her dinner. Her mum was downstairs sitting in the sofa.

'Your dad will come home soon,' Ichigo's mother said.

'Ok,' Ichigo replied.

Ichigo quickly finished her dinner and put her plate in the kitchen.

'Ichigo?' Her mother called before she could run back upstairs.

'Yes?'

'Where did you go this morning? You never told me.'

'Oh…That… Er…It was nothing, mum. I just went to Lettuce's house because I needed help with my homework,' Ichigo lied.

Ichigo's mother raised one of her eyebrows. She knew her daughter better than anyone else. She knew when Ichigo was lying or when she was hiding something from her. This was one of those times.

'Ok…' her mother said, not sure if she should believe her daughter or not.

Ichigo ran upstairs before her mother started asking any more questions. She hated lying, partly because she wasn't very good at it. And now, she felt horrible for lying to her mother. But she couldn't tell her the truth. At least, not now anyway. She wouldn't believe her.

Ichigo brushed her teeth and got ready to go to bed. She had school tomorrow so she needed to sleep early or she would be late to school. Again. That was becoming part of her daily routine.

She would sleep, wake up, get ready in super speed mode, run downstairs and trip, start crying, calm herself down, have breakfast (sometimes have no breakfast at all), run out of the door, get angry at herself for forgetting to say 'bye' to her parents, run to school, arrive late, get told off by her teacher and start her boring school life that keeps getting boring.

With so many thoughts in her head she soon fell asleep, not looking forward of waking up the next morning.

The next day Ichigo was walking to work. She had a busy school day and she hated to come to work, but at least she would be with her friends. This was the perfect time to tell Lettuce about yesterday.

'For the first time, you are not late. Well done,' Ryou said when he saw Ichigo come in the café.

'I know,' Ichigo sighed.

Lettuce smiled at her when she saw Ichigo come in to the café.

'So, when do you plan to tell him then?' Lettuce whispered so the other Mew Mews couldn't hear them.

'I already did,' Ichigo whispered back.

Lettuce gasped. Ichigo smiled at her.

'I will tell you everything after work,' Ichigo promised.

Lettuce just gave her a small nod.

The five Mews worked like they always did but no one realised that Ichigo and Lettuce were hiding something.

When the café was closed and everyone had finished cleaning the Mews headed home.

'So, what happened?' Lettuce asked Ichigo excitedly as they both walked home.

'I don't know,' Ichigo grumbled.

'What do you mean?' Lettuce asked confused.

'I told him that I liked him but then he was gone.'

'What?' Lettuce was still confused.

So Ichigo explained everything to Lettuce while she listened to her carefully.

'So he didn't say anything?'

'No.'

'Ask him the next time you see him.'

'I will kill him the next time I see him,' Ichigo groaned, 'Could he not find another time to leave? Why right at that moment?'

Lettuce laughed. Ichigo was clearly annoyed.

'Good luck with that then.'

So Ichigo and Lettuce left heading their own way home.

By the time Ichigo came home it was around eight o'clock. Her mother seemed to be busy doing whatever she was doing since she wasn't home. Ichigo sighed and went to her room before she quickly prepared herself a snack.

Ichigo came in her room and sat down in her bed.

'Hey kittycat!' A voice shouted.

Ichigo didn't move an inch. That was Kisshu and she knew it. She wasn't expecting him now. Ichigo slowly turned around. Kisshu was floating in the air. And as always, he had a mysterious smirk in his face.

* * *

**I know it's the usual 'Ichigo goes out, comes to her room, finds Kisshu, goes out again, goes to her room and finds Kisshu again' and I am sorry if you are starting to find this story a bit boring. And it's a little bit short too. But I will try to make the next chapters more fun. I hope you review it anyways. **


	12. That Was Close

**I am back with chapter 12! Here it is.**

* * *

'What are you doing here?' Ichigo asked standing up.

Kisshu just smirked.

'Get out,' Ichigo demanded.

'What?' Kisshu still had his smirk in his face.

'I said get out!'

'Why?' Kisshu started coming over to Ichigo.

'Kisshu, if you don't go out I will _make _you go out.'

'I wonder how,' Kisshu walked around Ichigo pretending to think, 'What happened to what you said yesterday, eh?'

Ichigo blushed and became quiet.

'What were you saying again?'

'Well maybe if you didn't just leave like that you would have known,' Ichigo mumbled.

'Oh, I see where this is coming from. You are mad at me because of me leaving like that.'

Ichigo stared at Kisshu who was still smirking. Of course she was mad at him because of that! What else would it be? Ws he being stupid or doing that on purpose to annoy her?

'Well let me tell you this,' Kisshu said as he wrapped his arms around her, 'I love you too,' Kisshu whispered in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo gasped, 'What?'

'I love you,' Kisshu whispered again, 'You said that you _liked _me, loving someone and liking someone is the same thing unless you meant liking me as a friend. I am sure that is not the case now, is it?'

'Stop it,' Ichigo pulled away and turned around, 'Let's be serious here.'

'Who said I wasn't serious?'

'I didn't say you weren't serious, it's just…'

'It's just what?'

'You still love me?' Ichigo did want Kisshu to like her of course but she wasn't expecting that. She thought he would like to stay friends. She thought he didn't like her anymore, at least not like before. The thought of him still liking her made her feel bad. She should be happy. And she was but now she wished she had realised he wasn't that bad a little bit sooner. She wished she hadn't caused him so much pain. She wished she hadn't rejected him so much.

'Yes, I do.'

A few tears rolled down Ichigo's cheeks, 'I am so sorry.'

'Wait what… Why are you crying?' Kisshu asked confused.

'I am so sorry,' Ichigo said again.

'Sorry for what?'

'For hurting you so much.'

Kisshu sighed, 'It's fine. Come on! I am so happy that you love me and now that you know I love you too you should be happy. So stop crying.'

Ichigo wiped her tears from her eyes and smiled at him. Kisshu smiled back and gave her a hug.

'You are so lucky my mum isn't home. She would have freaked out if she saw an alien hugging me.'

Ichigo and Kisshu laughed.

'And why did you leave yesterday?'

'No reason.'

'What?'

'I just felt like leaving.'

Ichigo stopped hugging Kisshu, 'I am so going to kill you now!'

'Huh?'

'You left for no reason!'

Kisshu laughed.

'And stop laughing,' Ichigo said getting annoyed.

But Kisshu hugged her again so she couldn't say anything else. And they stayed like that for a while. Ichigo didn't even realise that her mum came home. She didn't hear the footsteps coming upstairs. She didn't see her mum opening her door. She didn't even realise her mum was standing right there until…

'Ichigo!' Mrs Momomiya gasped when she saw her daughter hugging a weird looking human. In fact he didn't look like a human at all.

Mrs Momomiya closed the door. She took a deep breath trying to calm down and not wake up the whole neighbourhood by screaming.

She blinked a few times, took another deep breath and made a hundred per cent sure she was awake before opening the door again. But she found no one in the room except of her daughter. This made her even more confused.

'I…Ichigo,' her mother stuttered.

'Hi mum!' Ichigo said trying to hide her nervousness.

'W…Was t…there anyone else in this room?'

'No, not really.'

'Ah! That's fine then,' Mrs Momomiya closed the door still confused at what she saw.

Ichigo went out of her room to make sure her mum was alright.

'Mum! Did you see anything?' Ichigo asked praying her mother would say no.

'As a matter of fact Ichigo, I did,' her mother stopped walking and looked at Ichigo, 'What was that?'

'What was what?' Ichigo tried to pretend she didn't know what her mother was talking about.

'That…That…Oh nothing!'

'You were probably just seeing things… Whatever you saw…'

'Yes, yes! That's exactly what happened! I have been working too hard, I just need some rest and you do too. Go back to your room and go back to whatever you were doing,' Ichigo's mother said before going downstairs.

That went better than Ichigo thought but she still wasn't too sure, but decided to leave it anyways. She didn't want something like that to happen again. When her mum had gone downstairs Ichigo gave a sigh of relief and went back to her room, just like her mother told her to.

'Phew! That was close!' Ichigo said as she came in her room looking relieved and locking the door behind her so her mum couldn't come in again.

'Kisshu! I think you can come out now!' Ichigo whispered.

But Kisshu didn't come out of his hiding place.

'Kisshu?'

There was no answer.

So Ichigo went to the curtains, where Ichigo made Kisshu hide. But to Ichigo's disappointment Kisshu wasn't there anymore. He was gone.

* * *

**Ichigo and Kisshu are finally a couple! YAY! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please review. Please!**


	13. A Reward

**Hello! Hello! I don't know what to say now so... yeah... **

* * *

'Why does this always happen to me?' Ichigo groaned. She quickly changed herself to her school uniform and brushed her teeth. She ran downstairs and quickly gave a hug to her mother.

'Aren't you having breakfast, Ichigo?' her mother asked. Ichigo just shook her head before she looked at her watch one more time and ran out of the house. Ichigo was late. _Really _late. She had to get to school in a few minutes otherwise she will be stuck in an after school detention.

Ichigo kept running wishing that she still had her powers, she would be able to reach her school in no time if she still did.

'Does my kitten need some help?' asked a voice from above. Ichigo looked up finding no one other than Kisshu floating in the sky.

'I don't have time to deal with you or I will be late,' Ichigo kept running as fast as she could.

'Want me to give you a hand?' Kisshu asked following her from behind and having no trouble in doing so since he was flying. When Ichigo didn't answer and kept running, he teleported right in front of her. Before she could shout at him or tell him to get out of the way Kisshu teleported her to her school ignoring Ichigo's protests.

'What have you…?' Ichigo didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she looked around confused that she was right in front of her school.

'It's called teleportation,' Kisshu grinned.

'B…But how I…I was…'

'I teleported you right in front of your school gate so you won't be late, now I would like a reward,' Kisshu said grinning.

'Why did you leave yesterday?' Ichigo asked ignoring Kisshu.

'What was I meant to do if your mum found out I was in your room? I had to leave or – like you said – she would have freaked out.'

Ichigo thought for a moment. At least now he had a reason for leaving. Her mum might have gone to her room and check that no one was there and then God knows what she would have done when there was an alien hiding behind the curtains.

'Fine… I will let you off just this once. But if you do that again I am going to go mad. And when I mean mad, I mean _mad_,' Ichigo threatened.

Kisshu chuckled a little, 'sure. Anyway, back to what I was saying. What are going to do about my reward?'

'Oh no!' Ichigo exclaimed.

'What?'

'I am going to be late for school! And you go away before someone sees you!' Ichigo said before running towards the school gates without saying 'good-bye'.

Kisshu chuckled again, 'I guess I will just have to get my reward from you later,' he thought for himself before leaving.

'What are you doing?' Kisshu asked Taruto coming in the kitchen.

'Hmph, you are home,' Taruto groaned.

'Yeah and you are saying that as if it's a bad thing.'

'It _is_ a bad thing,' Taruto groaned again.

'Ok, seriously. What are you doing?' Kisshu asked coming back to his question.

'Can't you see?'

'Yeah. What are you doing?'

'Cooking, stupid.'

Kisshu stared at Taruto for a moment. He tried his best not to laugh at the sight of the young alien in the kitchen. He looked… interesting in a way. But he at the same time it was hilarious. Did he even know what he was doing?

'Then what happened to Pie?' Kisshu asked laughing.

'He is sleeping,' Taruto sighed.

Now Kisshu was laughing even more. Taruto was cooking in the kitchen and Pie was sleeping. This isn't making any sense to Kisshu.

'Isn't it meant to be the other way round?'

'Pie can't cook,' Taruto mumbled.

'And neither can you,' Kisshu added.

'Well if none of us can cook then who will cook? We need to eat.'

'And what exactly is that?' Kisshu asked pointing at the weird looking mixture in the pot.

Taruto shrugged.

'I have been doing exactly what the recipe said,' Taruto said confused.'

'Is it meant to look like that?'

'I don't think so…'

'We need Pie just… juts don't do anything until I get him back.'

'But he can't cook,' Taruto said.

'I know. So we should let him do the cooking and when something goes wrong we can all blame it on him.'

'Yeah but then we won't get anything to eat…' Taruto said, but Kisshu was already gone to Pie's bedroom.

Back at school, Ichigo sat down in her desk giving a long sigh of relief.

'Ichigo you aren't late today!' Miwa and Moe said surprised.

These moments were pretty rare for Ichigo. There was hardly any days where Ichigo came in to school in time. The teacher too looked surprised that Ichigo was actually able to come in time.

'What happened?' Miwa asked who was sitting next to her.

'Yeah, Ichigo. How did you do it?' Moe asked who was sitting next to her too.

'I just don't know,' Ichigo lied quietly. Of course, she did know but she couldn't tell her friends that. They would think she was crazy and they would start to get even more worried.

Moe and Miwa sighed. Ichigo was acting differently these days.

'You are changing,' Miwa whispered.

Ichigo looked at Moe and she gave a small nod to show she agreed with Miwa.

Ichigo gave another sigh. Her friends were right. She was changing. She was changing because of Kisshu. Kisshu was changing her.

After a day full of lessons and complicated maths questions the school bell finally rang and that meant Ichigo could go home. So Ichigo waved good-bye to her friends, Moe and Miwa and started going home like she always did every day.

'You never answered my question from before,' a voice said from above.

'You hardly answered any of mine,' Ichigo looked up. She knew that was Kisshu. Who else would it be?

Kisshu floated down to the ground in front of Ichigo, 'If it weren't for me, you would be late to school today, so I deserve a reward.'

'And what would that be?' Ichigo asked giving a smile. She was happy that she could be with Kisshu. She was happy that he loved her and she was happy to see him.

'You have to come on a date with me,' Kisshu smirked.

'What?' Ichigo gasped.

'Come on, we both love each other and its normal for lovers to go on a date right?'

That was true and Ichigo knew it. But she wasn't expecting that.

'Ok...' Ichigo smiled.

'So you will go?' Kisshu asked excitedly.

'Depends when you want to go, you never know, I might be busy then.'

'Next Saturday.'

'No.'

'What?'

'I won't go.'

'Why?'

'You will keep disappearing without any sort of warning.'

'I won't. I promise.'

Ichigo pretended to think for a moment. She grinned at the fact that Kisshu was getting annoyed. She didn't need to think, she already knew her answer. It was going to be a yes but she just wanted to annoy Kisshu a little bit, 'Fine. I will go.'

'Yes!' Kisshu threw his fist up in the air, 'I will come and pick you up at seven!' Kisshu said giving her a hug. But before Kisshu could leave, Ichigo held his hands so he couldn't go anywhere.

'I am not letting you go anywhere today,' Ichigo said.

Kisshu was confused, 'Wha…What? Why?'

'Today you are staying here with me. And I am not letting you disappear,' Ichigo said, 'and anyway, where were you going?'

'I don't know…'

'Then you are staying with me.'

'Alright!'

Ichigo smiled. She was probably going to come home finding her parents weren't home and then she will get bored. She would rather spend time with Kisshu.

'Where do you want to go?'

'I need to tell my mum that I will be coming home a little bit late so she won't get worried.'

'Just tell her that you will be visiting a friend's house or something.'

Ichigo hesitated for a minute. She hated lying to her mum but she might as well do that. After all, she can't tell her about the aliens and her being a Mew Mew. Or _was _a Mew Mew anyway. So she phoned her mum getting her permission first. After a while of talking, she put her phone away and smiled at Kisshu, 'She said it was fine.'

Kisshu smiled back, 'So now where do you want to go?'

'I don't know. We will just talk and walk around.'

'Come to my house,' he said.

'Your house?'

'Yeah. We will give Pie and Taruto a surprise.'

'Ok!'

So Kisshu took Ichigo's had and teleported her to his house.

'That is your house?'

Kisshu nodded.

'Interesting…' Ichigo whispered.

'Oh hi Kisshu and-' Taruto cut himself off when he saw Ichigo standing with Kisshu, 'What the…'

'Hi. Nice to meet you too,' Ichigo said sarcastically.

'What is she doing here?' Taruto asked pointing at Ichigo.

'What do you mean what am I doing here? I just wanted to have a look at my boyfriend's house.'

'B…Boyfriend?' Taruto asked shocked.

'I will talk to you later,' Kisshu told Taruto before taking Ichigo's hand and leading her to his room leaving poor Taruto alone and confused.

After they were gone Pie came out of the bathroom, 'What are you doing?' he asked at Taruto who had his mouth wide open.

'Hello?' Pie asked trying to bring the young alien back to reality.

Taruto pointed at Kisshu's bedroom, 'There is a human in our house.'

'Well what can you expect, this is planet Earth after all and-' Pie cut himself off mid-sentence and started at Taruto instead, 'WHAT?!'

* * *

**I am soooo out of ideas, kinda... but I will think of something don't worry. I always do. And I know that was a weird ending but like I said I couldn't think of anything else. I tried to make this chapter long and I just wanted to update something. Kisshu and Ichigo will be going on a date in the next chapter(or maybe the one after that). And FINALLY Pie and Taruto are in the story... My computer has gone mad and it started doing some crazy stuff so it took me a while to update. Sorry... Please review. PLEASE!**


	14. A Little Game

**Here is chapter 14, please read!**

* * *

'Why exactly are you in our house?' Pie asked annoyed.

'Kisshu bought me here,' Ichigo answered looking around.

'Oh, did he?' Pie glared at Kisshu who gave him an innocent smile, 'Then I will deal with him later.'

'Whoa, your house is big,' Ichigo said.

'You are acting as if you have never seen a house before,' Taruto grumbled.

'So you have been living here all this time?'

'Well no we haven't been living here actually,' Taruto said in a sarcastic voice.

'Are you being sarcastic?'

'Of course I am being sarcastic!'

'Well if you are finished looking then can you please leave?' Pie said politely.

'That is no way to treat a guest you are not making me welcome here,' said Ichigo.

'You are welcome,' Taruto said, 'to leave.'

'So please do that,' Pie added.

'Come on guys, she is our guest,' Kisshu grinned at Ichigo and she grinned back.

Pie and Taruto looked at each other and sighed. They will be dealing with Kisshu when Ichigo was gone. And who knows when that will be?

'Fine…' Pie grumbled, 'But make sure she stays in your room and doesn't make a mess of _anything _in the house.'

'What happens if she does?' Kisshu asked.

'You wouldn't want to know.'

Taruto nodded in agreement, 'And as always you are welcome to leave.'

Ichigo and Kisshu glared at Taruto.

'That's fine,' Kisshu said, 'Ichigo you can go to my room,' he told her.

So Kisshu took her back to his room.

'She is so weird,' Taruto told Pie when they were gone, 'Now she is Kisshu's girlfriend.'

'What?' Pie asked shocked.

'That's what she said. It's true, you can even ask her.

Back in Kisshu's room, Ichigo was looking around. He had a big room, it was definitely bigger than her's and he managed to keep it tidy too. Ichigo's room was very messy. And at times her parents had to come and clean it up for her because she was just being lazy, her usual self.

'I should be going now,' Ichigo told Kisshu.

'But you just came here!' Kisshu exclaimed.

'I know, but I don't think Pie and Taruto want me here.'

'Don't mind them. They will start to like you so don't worry,' Kisshu reassured.

Ichigo smiled and gave him a hug, 'I only came here to see you house anyway. Let's go to my house where it's just the two of us.'

Kisshu chuckled, 'Ok. But how about your mum? Won't she be there too?'

'She doesn't come home until late at night. And that's the same with dad.'

'Cool,' Kisshu said before taking Ichigo's hand and teleporting her to her house. Then, both of them sat down in the bed.

'So… Where are you taking me?' Ichigo asked.

'When?'

'You said you were taking me on a date.'

'Oh, that. It's a surprise.'

'I can't wait!'

Kisshu smiled, 'You are mine,' he whispered in her ear coming closer to her.

Ichigo didn't move. She let him come closer to her, then he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Ichigo still didn't move. She didn't push him away, like she always did before. Instead, she hugged him back.

'You are mine,' he whispered again.

'I know,' Ichigo whispered back.

Before any of them knew it they were kissing.

'Say it,' said Kisshu.

'Say what?' Ichigo asked confused.

Ichigo thought for a moment and then realised what he was talking, 'But I already told you.'

'No you didn't.'

'I did.'

'But at that time you said you _liked _me.'

'Fine,' Ichigo waited a few seconds, 'I…'

Kisshu waited.

'I… I… I can't do it!' Ichigo stopped hugging him.

'Why? I said it.'

Ichigo just looked away not saying anything.

Kisshu came closer to her so he could hug her again,' Let's play a game.'

'What game?'

'You have to make a sentence with three different words.'

'Ok… Which words?'

'I love and you.'

'Huh? What type of game is that?' Ichigo turned around to see if he was serious but he had a smirk in his face. Ichigo sighed, 'Fine…'

'Ok. You start!' Kisshu said excitedly.

Ichigo looked at him again and started to think, 'Ok… I am Ichigo.'

'Great, try the next one.'

'Does it have to be in order?'

'No, it can be in any order.'

Ichigo nodded.

'Er… You are Kisshu.'

'Obviously.'

Ichigo laughed and thought about the last word, _love._ This was just a trick to make her say that she loved him. And she wasn't falling for it, 'I love…'

Kisshu stared at her hopefully. There are a million sentences that she could make with that word. But maybe, just _maybe_, she could say the one he was waiting to hear.

'I love chocolate!'

Kisshu groaned, 'Why?'

Ichigo just laughed at Kisshu's annoyed expression, 'I am not an idiot, you know.'

Kisshu sighed. This wasn't going to work. He just has to wait for a _little _bit longer. But he didn't mind. Ichigo was his so he didn't need to worry. He can wait.

'Your turn.' Ichigo woke him up from his thoughts.

'Ok, that's easy,' he said, 'I am Kisshu, you are mine and I love you.'

Kisshu smiled at her. She did too. She loved him and he knew it, but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to say it. He didn't know why but he will wait.

Ichigo smiled too. She loved spending time with him. And she was happy that she could be with him. But for how much longer? He had to go back, doesn't he? Back to his planet? He has to leave _some_ day. What will she do then, when he leaves? But Ichigo decided to not tell him any of this. At least not now when he looks so happy. If she brings up these thoughts he won't be happy.

Suddenly, Ichigo's phone rang. So Ichigo quickly got it out to answer it.

'Hello?'

It was her mum. After a few minutes of talking on the phone with her mother, Ichigo put her phone away.

'Who was it?' Kisshu asked.

'It was my mum. She said she won't come home today.'

'What do you mean?'

'Because of work. She will be away for today.'

'Did you tell your friends about us?' Kisshu asked changing the subject.

'Oh only Lettuce knows so none of the other Mews know it, unless she told them but she wouldn't do that. She even promised.'

'Cool. Pie and Taruto already know.'

'Yeah…' said Ichigo remembering their reactions when she went to their house.

'You are beautiful,' Kisshu told her smiling.

'What? That was random,' Ichigo giggled.

'I know but I just had to tell you.'

'You know, lots of people told me that before.'

'Well, it's true.'

'Kisshu? Will you promise me something?' she whispered.

'What?'

'You won't leave me, will you?'

Kisshu's smile faded, 'Ichigo… I will never leave you!'

'But…'

'I promise, I will _never _leave you. _Ever!'_

Ichigo sighed, 'I promise too, I will always stay with you.'

Kisshu held her hand and pulled her closer, and then he gave her another kiss. Ichigo kissed him back.

'Can you sleep with me?' Ichigo asked.

Kisshu thought for a moment and then smirked.

Ichigo blushed a little, 'you know… my mum won't come home today so I was thinking if you could sleep with me. Wearing our blankets with our clothes on obviously. Nothing like _that.'_

Kisshu grinned, 'Sure!'

So Ichigo and Kisshu laid down on the bed hugging each other.

'But if I catch you doing anything weird I am going to make you sleep on the floor.' Ichigo threatened, 'Understand?'

Kisshu nodded to show that he understood her, so he won't do anything 'weird'. So Ichigo gave him a kiss in the forehead before saying 'goodnight'. Then they snuggled against each other and very soon, both of them fell asleep.

* * *

**So... Ichigo and Kisshu goes on a date in the nxt chapter (I think). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to tell me what you thought about it. I love reviews so thank you vere very VERY much for reading and reviewing this story so far. It makes me very happy that there are people reading this story and enjoying it. If you didn't like it please tell me. And again, THANK YOU!**


	15. This Should Be Fun

**I wanted to update another chapter today because I was bored and didn't have anything else to do.**

* * *

The moment the doorbell rang Ichigo quickly ran to the door. When she opened it, she saw Lettuce standing there smiling like she always did.

'Come in!' Ichigo pulled Lettuce inside before she could say 'hi' and took her to her room upstairs. Then she closed the door behind her double checking that it was closed, 'Guess what?'

'What?' Lettuce asked smiling at how excited and happy Ichigo looked.

'I am going on a date!'

'What?' Lettuce was shocked, no wonder Ichigo was so happy, 'With Kisshu?'

'Yes!'

'When? Where?'

'Saturday at seven.'

'Hang on a minute, that's tomorrow!'

Ichigo nodded excitedly, 'I don't know where he is taking me though. He said it's going to be a surprise.'

'That's great news!' Lettuce hugged her friend.

Ichigo hugged her back, 'I know but there are a few things to get done.'

'What things?'

'Well, I need to make an excuse to my parents first so I can go out tomorrow. They will never let me go if I tell them I am going on a date, my dad would have a heart attack!'

Lettuce giggled, 'We can sort that out easily.'

Lettuce opened the door and went downstairs. Ichigo followed her wondering what she was up to. She went up to Ichigo's parents who were in the living room watching TV.

'Good morning, Mr and Mrs Momomiya!' Lettuce said politely, 'Tomorrow I am holding a party at my house, I will be inviting all of my friends. Can Ichigo come? It's at seven o'clock.'

'Oh when does it finish?' Ichigo's dad asked.

'Oh she can leave whenever she wants, but most people will leave around ten. Can she go? If that's alright with you of course. We are going to have lots of fun but it won't be quiet the same if Ichigo isn't there.'

Ichigo smiled at Lettuce.

'Oh and I am only going to invite girls so there will be no boys if that's what you are worrying about.' Lettuce added.

Mr and Mrs Momomiya looked at each other and thought for a moment.

'Yes, of course she can go,' Ichigo's mother replied first.

'Alright then, if there is no boys then she can go,' Ichigo's dad soon replied too.

'Thank you!' Ichigo said giving her parents a hug.

'Behave yourself,' her mother told her.

'And remember: no boys!' her father added.

Ichigo giggled and gave a nod. So, Lettuce and Ichigo went back upstairs.

'Thank you so much!' Ichigo told Lettuce.

'Don't mention it. What else do you need to do?'

'I don't know what to wear!' Ichigo exclaimed.

'What do you _want _to wear?'

'I don't know… What _should_ I wear?'

So the two friends went inside the room and to Ichigo's wardrobe.

'I think you should leave your hair like that.'

'Are you sure? Should I not change it?'

'I think you look pretty just like that.'

Ichigo and Lettuce talked for a while. After hours of going through Ichigo's wardrobe the two girls finally came to a decision.

'Do you really think I should wear these?' Ichigo asked.

'Yeah, you will look fine. Just don't worry about it.'

So Ichigo put her clothes away and tidied up the mess she had made. Lettuce helped her clean up. A few minutes later Ichigo's mum came upstairs and bought the girls a plate of biscuits. Lettuce smiled and thanked Mrs Momomiya for bringing them in. Mrs Momomiya smiled back and told the girls to start eating them.

'Now that's out of the way, what else do you need to do?' Lettuce asked as she took a biscuit from the plate.

'Well, I was thinking if I should give him something,' Ichigo replied as she too took a biscuit from the plate.

'Like what?'

'I don't know… Some sort of present.'

'What do you want to give him?'

'I don't know. But I just wanted to give him a present. He has been giving a lot of roses so I wanted to give him something back.'

'Well… Think. What would you want to receive from someone else.'

'I don't know…'

'What do you think he likes? How about chocolates?' Lettuce suggested.

'Lettuce, you are a genius!'

Lettuce smiled, 'Then let's start making chocolates!'

The two friends went downstairs to the kitchen and started to cook.

'May I ask what you two are making?' Ichigo's father asked.

The two of them looked at each other and giggled, 'Chocolates!'

So Ichigo took all of the ingredients and started following the recipe. Lettuce helped and by the time they were finished it was around five o'clock in the afternoon.

'Do you think this looks alright?' Ichigo asked looking unsure.

'Ichigo, they look perfect!' Lettuce smiled.

Ichigo put the chocolates away and since it was getting late it was time for Lettuce to go back home. So Ichigo said 'goodbye' to her friend and closed the door when she was gone. Ichigo sighed and went upstairs to her room. She hasn't gone on a date since she broke up with her last boyfriend. And now she can't believe that she was going on a date. With Kisshu especially, one of the last people she thought she would fall in love with. Ichigo went to the bathroom; she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. When all of that was done she went to bed, she thought of Kisshu one more time and very soon fell asleep.

The next day, Ichigo woke up late as usual. But that didn't matter since there was no school on that day. Ichigo started her day just like she started her other days. But because it was Saturday, it started in a calmer way. Ichigo went downstairs and spent her whole day with her parents watching TV. She hasn't done that in a while.

But soon it was nearly seven and Kisshu would come to pick her up any time now. She checked if her hair was alright and made sure she looked perfect. She put some make-up on and remembered to take the chocolates. While she did that she remembered the day when she was taking chocolates for Aoyama in Valentine's Day. She remembered when Kisshu was there and he tried to take her to this place which he called paradise. She sighed. It would have been nice if he founf a way to make her go without threatening her. She never thought she would say this but now she wished she had gone with him, wherever he tried to take her.

But Ichigo soon put those thoughts away and went to her room. She waited. Her mum called her from downstairs a few times but she replied back saying she would leave a little bit later. Meanwhile, Ichigo looked at herself in the mirror, she had her hair done neatly in two ponytails, and she was wearing a plain pink dress that reached down to her knees, leaving her legs uncovered. She was wearing cute red shoes that matched her dress and hair beautifully.

'Hey kitten!' a voice shouted out. Ichigo looked out from her window and Kisshu was sitting in the tree. That's why she left the window open, so she could sense he was there easily. Ichigo gave him a smile before going downstairs.

'I am leaving now!' Ichigo yelled. Her parents gave her a nod so Ichigo opened the door and went outside. He was standing outside not far from her. Kisshu smirked. Ichigo looked beautiful as ever and she looked cute in her pink dress. It completely suited her. He noticed that she looked a little bit nervous but in a way, that made her look even more cute.

'_This should be fun,' _Kisshu thought.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading.**


	16. Chase The Cat

**Ok...Here is 16.**

* * *

Kisshu and Ichigo walked for a while.

'You look beautiful,' Kisshu smiled. He couldn't believe Ichigo was going on a date with him. He had been waiting for this moment for a whole a year. Kisshu finally had Ichigo, so he was happy.

'Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself,' Ichigo grinned. Kisshu was wearing his usual clothes, he hadn't changed anything but he still looked pretty as always.

'You look cute in that dress.'

'I am glad you like it since I spent hours trying to figure out what to wear.'

Kisshu laughed at that.

'Here,' Ichigo handed Kisshu the bag of chocolates she made the other day.

'What is it?' Kisshu asked.

'A present,' Ichigo replied.

Kisshu wasn't expecting anything of that sort but he loved presents. Especially from Ichigo. He took the bag and gave her a smile and decided to open it later. Whatever it was inside it sure smelled nice.

'Hold my hand,' said Kisshu.

'Why do you suddenly want to hold hands?'

Kisshu ignored Ichigo's question and took her hand. Ichigo struggled a bit at first but soon relaxed.

'Where are you taking me?' Ichigo asked.

'To the park,' Kisshu answered.

'To the park?'

'It might not sound that exciting but I want to show you something.'

'Ok, oh and I told my parents I would come home at around ten, is that alright?'

'It's perfect,' Kisshu grinned. He was enjoying everything already. Ichigo was holding his hand and she wasn't struggling.

'What is in the park that you want to show me?' Ichigo had gone to park hundreds if not, millions of times, she saw everything that there was to see. But since she was going with Kisshu, it should be fun.

'Kisshu?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you remember that little game we played before?'

Kisshu nodded, wondering why she was bringing that up now.

'I want to play it again,' Ichigo said and waited a few seconds before starting, 'I am Ichigo. You are Kisshu. And I…I love you.'

The last sentence came out as a whisper but it was loud enough for Kisshu. He heard it perfectly. He looked at Ichigo who was looking in the ground shyly so he couldn't see her blushing.

Ichigo had finally said it. She felt a little bit awkward and she was just about to say something but before she could do that, she received a hug from Kisshu. It was sudden, but Ichigo hugged him back.

'I love you too,' He said whispering.

The two of them kept walking holding each other's hands. It wasn't long before they reached the park.

'Come this way,' Kisshu told her.

He led the way and Ichigo followed. And there it was, there were trees and bushes with pretty roses.

'These roses…' Ichigo looked at them; they were just like the ones Kisshu gave her.

'They are pretty, aren't they?'

Ichigo nodded. They were beautiful.

'I wanted to show you the stars,' Kisshu said pointing at the sky, 'I always come here. There are very few people that come here and it looks prettiest at night.'

Ichigo and Kisshu sat down in the grass, looking at the stars.

'This place is beautiful,' Ichigo whispered. She couldn't believe that she never came here before. She thought she saw every place in the park, 'open your present.'

Kisshu looked at the box, he wondered what was inside. But he only had to stay curious for a few second because he soon opened it.

'Chocolates!'

'You like it?'

Kisshu took a bite and grinned. They tasted delicious so he let Ichigo have a bite too, 'I never knew you were _that_ good at cooking.'

'It's probably because Lettuce helped me.'

Both of them sat there for a while staring at the stars and sharing chocolates.

'Let's play a game,' Kisshu said when they finished eating all of the chocolates.

'You and your games,' Ichigo groaned.

'It's going to be fun,' Kisshu promised.

Ichigo looked at him for a moment. She knew _exactly _what Kisshu's idea of fun was.

'It's called 'chase the cat.'

Ichigo stared at Kisshu for another moment. He came up with the weirdest games ever.

'I am nearly scared to ask but how do you play it?'

Kisshu smirked, 'One of us has to be the cat and the other person has to chase the 'cat'.'

'Who's the cat?'

'You,' Kisshu gave another smirk.

Ichigo didn't like where this was going, 'So… Then what?'

'If the cat is caught the person chasing the cat gets to keep the her as his prize.'

'_Great,'_ Ichigo thought, '_Just great.'_

'So, let's play!'

'W…Wha…? I am not playing that game!' Ichigo yelled.

But Kisshu wasn't hearing any of this. He pulled Ichigo up and started the game.

'Why did _I _have to be the stupid cat?'

'Because then it wouldn't be fun and besides it makes more sense if you are the cat.'

No, it didn't make any sense to chigo. He was just doing this to annoy her. But she played along anyway. She ran faster and faster but she never managed to lose Kisshu, he was always right behind her. This went on for a few minutes. Kisshu could have gone faster and easily catch her but he decided to let her run for longer.

'Can you not run any faster than this, kitty cat?' Kisshu asked just when Ichigo thought she had lost him for good. Ichigo groaned. If only she had her Mew Mew Powers. This game would be so much easier. Ichigo was getting tired and her legs could barely run. Kisshu took his chance to teleport in front of her. Ichigo was about to dodge but Kisshu held her hand so she couldn't go anywhere.

'You teleported, that's not fair,' Ichigo whispered.

'I never said you _couldn't_ teleport,' Kisshu pulled Ichigo closer to him.

'Let me go,' Ichigo demanded.

'I have finally caught you, I can't let you go that easily.'

'Please.'

'I will let you go,' Kisshu smirked, 'After I have some fun with you.'

Kisshu wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. He held her tightly so she couldn't move. Ichigo had no Idea how long he had kissed her for but she had a feeling Kisshu wasn't done yet.

'How long have we been kissing?' Ichigo asked when Kisshu let go of her but he just shrugged.

'But it was fun though. We should do this more often.'

'Can't wait,' Ichigo said sarcastically.

'You enjoyed that, stop denying it.'

'Why did you have to turn it into a running game?' Ichigo asked annoyed.

Kisshu didn't say anything, he just smiled.

'I need to go now, it's nearly ten,' Ichigo said quietely and a little bit disappointed.

'Alright then, I am taking you home,'

Kisshu teleported Ichigo in front of her house. Ichigo gave him a last kiss before she went home.

* * *

**So... I don't know if you liked that or not... Please review and tell me if you did (or didn't).**


	17. Announcement

**Hi again! Here is the next chapter and I am planning to post another short chapter today (it is going to be really short though). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please review.**

* * *

'So…How was your date?'

'Good.'

'Just good?'

'Yeah…'

'Come on, Ichigo! You have to tell me everything!'

'But nothing especial happened.'

Lettuce looked at Ichigo, she knew she was lying.

'Fine I will tell you everything,' Ichigo said in defeat.

Ichigo looked around to make sure no one was listening. Then she whispered something in Lettuce's ear making her gasp.

'Oh my God!'

'I know.'

'Did he like the chocolates?

'Yeah, he did.'

The two girls talked for a while. They were outside sitting in a bench enjoying the lovely weather outside.

'Lettuce,' Ichigo said, 'I think it's time to tell this to the rest of the Mews.'

'Tell them what?'

'About me and Kisshu,' Ichigo whispered quietely.

'Are you sure?'

'We should let them know, don't you think?' Ichigo didn't know what their reactions were going to be like and she wasn't sure they would believe her. But she has to tell them the truth, even if they can't accept it; she knows Lettuce will be by her side.

So Lettuce and Ichigo went to the café Mew Mew. It was closed but everyone was still there. When both of them went inside Mint, Pudding and Zakuro were there. Ryou and Keiichiro were there too. Lettuce looked at Ichigo who gave a nod.

'I have an announcement to make,' Ichigo said loudly. That got everyone's attention straight away. Ichigo didn't know what to say or how to start so she took a few seconds to figure it out and took a deep breath.

'It's about the aliens.'

'What happened to them na no da?' Pudding asked worriedly.

'Nothing happened to them, it's just that there is something I have been hiding from you guys.'

'What?' Mint asked.

'I…I have fallen in love with one of the aliens,' Ichigo said giving a nervous laugh.

Everyone stared at her with their mouth open. Ryou was the first person to talk, 'And which alien exactly?'

'K…Kisshu.'

Now everyone was even more surprised. Ichigo liked Kisshu?! None of this made any sense. Ryou was shocked too. He just stared at her waiting for her to say that all of this was some sort of joke. She didn't. A few seconds later, he started laughing. The girls looked at him confused.

'Seriously? You like Kisshu? I mean, _Kisshu_?' Ryou laughed some more, 'Stop joking around Ichigo.' He said before he went out of the room. Ichigo looked at Lettuce, this was not going how it was planned.

'Er…' Ichigo tried to say something to break the awkward silence but she was interrupted by Ryou who came back in the room, 'You aren't joking, are you?' he asked, his face now serious and he stopped laughing.

Ichigo shook her head slowly in response.

'I don't understand, what happened to the 'I-hate-Kisshu-cuz-he-is-the-most-annoying-and-stupid-perverted-alien?' Mint gave Ichigo a questioning look.

'Well…' Ichigo didn't know what to say. Maybe telling the rest of the Mews wasn't a very good idea after all. She should have waited a little bit longer and tell them when they are ready to hear it. The problem is, Ichigo doesn't think that will ever happen.

It was true, Ichigo didn't like Kisshu. At first, but if only she hadn't shown so much hatred towards him, her situation would have been a _little_ bit more…Believable. She hardly believed it herself. This was getting ridiculous.

'This is great news, na no da!' The youngest of the Mews stood up and gave Ichigo a hug, 'I am glad Ichigo likes Kisshu na no da! I think you two make a great couple! Thank you for telling this to Pudding! She will not tell anyone and she will make sure no one else doesn't either!'

Ichigo gave a sigh of relief. At least Pudding was being helpful. She smiled at her and looked at everyone else, 'So… Aren't you guys going to say anything?'

'Why didn't you tell us this before?' Zakuro asked. Mint nodded in agreement.

'I didn't know how you were going to react…'

'You should have told us before but we believe you anyway,' Mint told her. Ichigo was surprised, that was not the reaction Ichigo was expecting from Mint.

'Me too,' Zakuro soon joined in.

'Thank you!' Ichigo was happy that everything was now sorted out. Her friends knew and they were happy about it. What more could she want?

'Have you got any idea what you are saying?' Ryou asked.

Everyone now looked at him, 'he is an alien, Ichigo. An _alien!'_

'I know but… I can't help it, I…'

'You fell in love with him. And now what are you going to do when he breaks your heart?'

'What are you talking about?' Ichigo didn't believe what Ryou was saying. How can he be so mean? Just because he was an alien it didn't mean he didn't have any feelings.

'Ryou stop it,' Zakuro said.

'Ichigo listen, I am not saying you _shouldn't _fall in love with him. If you have fallen for him then that's fine. There is nothing you can do if have fallen in love with someone. I understand,' Ryou explained, 'But think about it. He is an alien and I am not trying to say he doesn't have any feelings or anything and I am not trying to say that he can't make you happy either. I am just saying that he will eventually go back to his planet, he has to even if he doesn't want to. And when he does you will be left alone.'

'Ryou is right,' Keiichiro said, 'We are not against the fact that you like him, we are trying to make you understand what might happen after you have fallen in love with him. He can't stay in this planet, it's too dangerous and if he goes back you can't go with him either, it will be dangerous for you too and you have your friends and family here.'

Ichigo gave another sigh of relief. Ryou and Keiichiro did have a point. But she was happy that they were trying to understand her situation, 'Thank you for understanding, I will talk to him about all of this.'

'Whatever decision you make, we will always support you,' Zakuro told her, 'You can always tell me anything that is bothering you, think of me as you big sister,' Zakuro smiled.

Ichigo smiled too. She was so happy, now she has support from all of her friends, 'I can't tell you how happy I am.'

Ichigo thanked all of her friends one more time before leaving the café and heading home. When she was gone, everyone went back to do what they were doing before.

Ichigo came home and made herself a little snack because she was hungry. That went better than Ichigo expected. She was glad that was out the way. Now she has one less thing to worry about.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Since her parents were both busy Ichigo went to answer it, wondering who it could be. She walked to the door and opened it. She gasped when she saw who was standing outside. She nearly forgot about him. She never expected to see him again. It was someone who she hadn't seen for a long time. It was Aoyama.


	18. Broken Heart

**Here is a short chapter.**

* * *

'Where were you yesterday?' Pie asked.

But Kisshu didn't answer him, he was too busy daydreaming about Ichigo.

'Hello? We are trying to ask you something,' said Taruto.

'What?' Kisshu asked coming back to reality.

Pie and Taruto groaned. That was the fifth time Kisshu had done that since morning. It was really getting on their nerves.

'What is with you?' Taruto asked.

'What did I do?' Kisshu asked confused.

'We have been trying to talk to you but you just kept ignoring us, and now you are asking what did you do? What exactly happened to you?'

'I was just thinking! Can a guy not _think_?'

'In your case, it's also known as daydreaming,' Pie mumbled.

'I went on a date yesterday, ok?'

Taruto's and Pie's jaws dropped on the floor. On a date? A _date?_

'With who?' Pie and Taruto asked at the same time.

'With my cute little koneko-chan of course! Who else?'

Pie and Taruto gave another groan.

'Her again,' Pie murmured.

'He just can't find any better girls,' Taruto told him.

Kisshu soon got annoyed when he realised they were talking about Ichigo. And because of that, the two of them got an angry 'hey!' from Kisshu.

'You know you are in this dangerous position where she can easily break up with you or cheat on you or basically do something that will make you go mad?' Taruto tried to explain but Kisshu wouldn't hear any of that.

'Ichigo isn't that type of girl,' Kisshu was starting to get even more annoyed.

'But you never know,' Pie said.

Kisshu stood up getting ready to leave who knows where.

'Now if you don't mind I am going to visit my beloved koneko-chan,' and with that Kisshu teleported away ignoring all of his brothers' warnings.

He sat on the tree where Kisshu always sat on when he felt like stalking Ichigo. He could get a great view of her room so he can see everything she does. And the best part was that she never even realises that he was there! But the moment he sat in that tree, he saw something that he wasn't expecting to see.

His smile slowly faded and that was replaced with a blank expression. Immediately he felt like his happiness disappeared and his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. His golden eyes stared at only one spot, he didn't move his eyes. He didn't blink. He felt a strange, familiar pain in his chest. He kept staring in Ichigo's room. Ichigo was standing there but so was someone else. It was Aoyama. Just the thought of him made Kisshu angry, but that was not what got him the most. It was the fact that Ichigo and Aoyama were standing there. Kissing.

* * *

**Yeah yeah I know... With the ending and Aoyama coming back... But like I said this is a Kisshigo fanfic so Ichigo _will_ end up with Kisshu, I promise. I was running out of ideas for this story so to make it longer I decided to bring him back. So... unless you are an Aoyama fan, don't worry. Please please _please _keep reading and reviewing!**


	19. Ruby Red Liquid

**Here is chapter 19! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Kisshu teleported back to his house. He ignored Pie's and Taruto's questions and then he then went in his room without saying a word.

'Now what happened to him?' Taruto asked.

'Will I ever be able to finish reading this book?' Pie closed the book he was reading and murmured something to himself, 'let's go and see.'

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Taruto knocked the door.

'Go away!' he shouted.

'Just open the door,' Pie demanded. So Taruto opened the door ignoring Kisshu's protests.

'I told you to go away.'

'What's wrong?' Pie asked.

'Everything!' He shouted.

Pie and Taruto gave each other a worried glance.

'Kisshu, listen. Taruto and I have been thinking and we have decided that we will stop annoying you about Ichigo,' Pie told him.

Taruto looked at Pie shocked, 'we have?'

But Pie ignored him and gave him one of his 'shut-up-now-is-not-a-good-time' looks.

'She already did!' Kisshu yelled.

Now Pie and Taruto were even more confused.

'What are you talking about?' Taruto asked.

'I said you are right and I was wrong!'

'About what?' they asked.

'About I…Ichigo,' Kisshu whispered.

'What did she do?' Pie asked.

Kisshu fell on the ground in his knees and he started screaming in pain. The moment he fell to the ground he regretted everything. He regretted coming to Earth, he regretted being with Ichigo.

He was so happy that Ichigo was finally his and now she was gone. Again. He felt like he was back in time when Ichigo used to fight him. Back when they used to hate each other. Only that he didn't hate her. He remembered those times when Ichigo was with him. He became so happy when she told him she loved him. And now he regretted everything.

'Whoa…He is mad,' Taruto whispered to Pie.

'It's that human girl,' Pie whispered back.

'I…Ichigo?'

'Yes. It has to be her.'

'Pie let's leave him alone for now. We will talk to him when he is in a better mood,' so Pie and Taruto left the room and closed the door.

Kisshu wished this was all a dream and any moment now, he would wake up. He wished he didn't see what he had seen. If Ichigo really was cheating on her Kisshu would want to know why. He would want to see from his own eyes. But now he wished he didn't. He wished he didn't know about any of this. Sometimes, the truth can be so hard to face.

'Why?' He screamed, 'Why? Why? Why?'

Pie and Taruto could hear his screams from outside his room. They looked at each other in worry. They haven't seen Kisshu like this for a long time.

Kisshu closed his eyes and screamed some more. He thought he would never see Aoyama again. But he came back, taking everything away from him again.

'We need to know what happened to him,' Taruto said.

'It's the pink Mew again. I don't think they are together anymore.'

'Why? What could have happened?'

Pie stayed quiet. Something definitely happened. And he needed to know what.

Kisshu was still in his room. He didn't know what to do. He took every object in his room and broke it. He threw everything on the floor and to the back of his room. Throwing and breaking things won't do any good and it wasn't making Kisshu feel any better either but he did it anyway. He broke the mirror and watched it break into thousands of pieces.

He sat in the ground; bits of glass were on the floor around him. There was a large cut in his hand from the broken glass but he couldn't care less. The pain in his hand was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He watched his blood drip from the long deep cut in his hand. Almost as if he was expecting his pain to drip away along with the ruby red liquid. But that was impossible. A broken heart is never easy to heal.

* * *

**Ok I know this is starting to get really sad (and it was kind of short too) but it will get happy eventually, so no worries! And I tried to make the chapters longer since most readers prefer long chapters and I tried to update quickly as well. I updated two chapters yesterday but I am not sure if I can post another one today (I will try)... But Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please review if you have anything to say or ask about this story! **


	20. Please Leave

**Hi. I am back with chapter 20. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

'No! Stop!' Ichigo yelled pushing Aoyama away. Ichigo placed both of her hands in her mouth, her face was dark red.

'I am sorry, I…' Aoyama started angry at himself for kissing her so suddenly.

_'No,' _Ichigo thought, '_this can't be happening.'_

'I am sorry but I…I…Please go,' Ichigo said.

'What?' Aoyama asked confused, 'I came such a long way to see you and you are telling me to go?'

It was true. He had come to see her. And she felt horrible for telling him to go like that, but she can't let him stay any longer. Not after he had kissed her. She loved Kisshu now and she didn't have any feelings for anyone else. Including Aoyama.

'Ichigo, what's wrong?' Aoyama asked giving one of his smiles.

'Please go,' Ichigo said trying to sound polite.

'I came here to talk to you about something,' Aoyama said.

'What is it?' Ichigo asked.

'I know we broke up a long time ago,' Aoyama said, 'but I was wandering if we could…start again. You see, I realised that I still liked you and…and…'

'Stop it!' Ichigo screamed.

Why was this happening to her? Why now? When she has already fallen in love with someone else. When she has fallen in love with Kisshu. She didn't want to hurt him and she wasn't so to be able to hurt someone else like Aoyama.

'Get out! Just…Get out!' Ichigo said in tears.

Aoyama looked at her shocked. He was expecting something like this to happen. It has been a whole year, which was more than enough time for her to move on. For her to move on to someone else. He felt stupid for coming here hoping she still had feelings from him.

'I am sorry, Ichigo,' he whispered, 'but I love you…I came back to tell you that and I…'

'I am sorry but please leave. Please!' Ichigo demanded, telling him to go. Aoyama looked at her, he looked hurt but Ichigo was crying too much to notice.

'Alright, I will leave. See you soon, Ichigo.'

And before Ichigo could say anything or _think_ of what to say or do, Aoyama was gone.

Ichigo sat in her bed, her heart beating fast. This couldn't be happening. Why did he have to kiss her? She was so happy that Aoyama came to visit her; she missed him a little because she hadn't seen him for a long time. But she only saw him as a friend. She had Kisshu now.

Ichigo took a deep breath and decided to forget everything that has just happened. So she got on with whatever she was doing. But no matter how much she tried to forget, the memory of Aoyama kissing her just kept springing back. This wasn't going to be good. What if he came back? What if Kisshu finds out that her is here and tries to hurt him? Then both of them will start a fight and she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

What if Kisshu finds out Aoyama kissed her? That will instantly turn him crazy and God knows what that alien would do when he gets mad at something. Ichigo thought and thought, and she couldn't stop worrying so she decided to tell this to her friends, maybe they could give her some sort of advice or something. But everyone was so busy, she didn't want to be a pain in the neck and disturb them. What can she do?

Ichigo decided that nothing bad can happen, so she decided to stop worrying and go downstairs to watch some TV, that should get all of this out of her mind. She went downstairs and got a glass of water from the kitchen and then she put the TV on. Unfortunately, there was nothing interesting going on. Ichigo took the remote and flicked through channels and there was nothing that Ichigo felt like watching.

So instead she went back upstairs and decided to lay down in her bed and have a nap. She was tired and maybe if she got some rest, it would clear up her mind a little bit.

'He has been stuck in his room all this time,' said Taruto worried.

'I know,' Pie said not talking his eyes off the book he was reading.

'Let's talk to him.'

'I don't think he wants us to talk to him,' Pie sighed finally closing his book.

It was true, when Kisshu was in such a state, he gets mad easily. In fact, he gets mad at everything. So if Pie and Taruto went to his room all they would manage to do was to make him even more mad than he already was. And that was one of the last things they would want to do. But they went there anyway, to check up on him.

Pie knocked on his door again. There was no answer.

'Don't bother,' Taruto mumbled.

Pie waited a few more seconds before opening the door. Taruto and Pie gasped. Kisshu was sitting on the floor and his whole room was a mess. Bits of broken glass were scattered in the floor and his cut in his hand was dripping blood.

'Kisshu? What have you done?' Taruto asked coming over to him.

Kisshu didn't say anything. He just sat there expressionless. He didn't move an inch. His eyes didn't blink, his mouth didn't move.

'Kisshu! Snap out of it!' Taruto yelled, 'And how did you get that cut?'

'Why is she doing this to me?' Kisshu screamed.

'We can't help you if you don't tell what's wrong,' Pie gave another sigh.

'You won't be able to help me, no one can!'

'Just tell us what happened,' Taruto said sitting down next to Kisshu.

'Why did she tell me she loved me if she was with someone else? I never forced her to do anything! I never told her to do anything! I just asked her if we could be friends and then why did she have to tell me she loves me if she was going to do this?'

'I still don't get you…' Pie was confused.

'Ichigo cheated on me? Ok? She cheated on me!' Kisshu screamed and before he knew it he was crying. He couldn't control the anger and he couldn't the tears either. He hardly ever cries. His brothers aren't used to see him crying like that.

'So…What do you want to do?' Taruto asked.

Pie was speechless. He had a feeling that was what it happened, 'Why don't you go and talk to her?' he asked, 'I told you not to fall in love with that human, I don't even know what you see in her,' he said as leaving the room, 'But since you can cry for her you should clear things out with her,' he added before leaving the room.

'Yeah, it's true that the humans gave us the Mew Aqua but they are still…_Humans_,' Taruto said.

Kisshu sat there without moving, what was the point in talking to Ichigo? There was no point. She still liked Aoyama and that's why she kissed him.

'You should know why he she did that though,' Taruto said reading Kisshu's thoughts.

'Why would she do that?' Kisshu whispered.

'You know humans. They are all the same. Either that or there is some sort of misunderstanding.'

'There is no misunderstanding, I saw it with my own eyes.'

'What did you see?'

'She was kissing another guy. I don't get it.'

'Who was it?'

Kisshu was quiet for a moment. _Him_. It was always him. Back in his planet, he tried to like him. He tried to _not_ hate him, just because Ichigo was head over heels for him. He tried to think that maybe that guy could make her happy. Make her happier than he could. Deep inside, he didn't think that at all but since things weren't working out he played along with it.

'Aoyama,' Kisshu whispered.

'What? That guy?' Taruto asked surprised, 'I haven't seen him for a while.'

Kisshu stayed quiet. She told him they broke up a year ago and she wasn't planning to make up with him. Now they were nothing more than friends. _Friends_.

'Listen, Kisshu. Talk to her or something.'

'I don't want to talk to her. She can stay with that treehugger if she wants to,' but deep down Kisshu couldn't imagine himself without Ichigo.

'Come on Kisshu! You two are like…like…Romeo and Juliet!' Taruto grinned, 'Well, sure, they die in the end but you know what I mean.'

A few minutes later Pie came in the room, 'I want this room to be spotlessly clean, and if I find any bits of glass in the floor, I won't be happy,' he warned before leaving the room again.

'What do you want to do?'

'I will go and give her a visit. I will clean the room when I come back,' he said.

Taruto nodded, 'Ok then.'

Kisshu stood up and teleported to Ichigo's room. She wasn't there and the house was quiet. It must mean that Ichigo's parents aren't home. So he went down stairs.

Ichigo was in the living room sitting down in the sofa. She stood up when she saw Kisshu.

'Kisshu,' she said, 'What are you doing here?'

* * *

**I would just like nto thank everyone who has read this story so far, reviewd, followed and/or favourited this story. Thank you so much!**


	21. I Hate You

**Okay! Here is the next chapter! Please review/follow/favourite this story if you haven't already! **

* * *

Ichigo smiled at first when she saw Kisshu, 'Kisshu, what are you doing here?'

Kisshu just stared at her in the eyes. He didn't smile like he always did when he came to visit her. And he looked angry. Ichigo looked at him confused. She didn't understand what was going on.

'Do you love me?' he voice was barely a whisper.

Ichigo was still confused. She didn't know where this was going. Of course she loved him but why was he so angry? Was he angry at her?

'Yes…Why?' Ichigo said slowly.

Kisshu didn't say anything at first. He examined her carefully trying to spot any signs of her lying. And then he started laughing. This whole situation wasn't funny at all but he loved the way Ichigo just looked at him like that. Pretending she had no idea on what was going on. The way she told him he loved him and made it look so realistic. The way she just acted like everything was alright. But why? Why would she do that when she really loved another guy? Why?

'I have had enough with your games,' Kisshu growled.

'What are talking about?' Ichigo asked.

'Stop it! Stop all of this!' Kisshu screamed.

Ichigo didn't see Kisshu so angry since those times when they were fighting. There must be a reason why he was mad at her. She just couldn't figure _what_ he was mad at. She was starting to get a little scared.

'S…Stop what?'

'I am going to ask you again,' Kisshu said, 'Do you love me?'

'Of course I do. I love you,' Ichigo whispered.

Kisshu gave another growl and he took her arm and pulled her closer to him. He then took his dragon sword out and placed them in front of her neck, 'Stop lying.'

Ichigo gasped, 'Kisshu what are you doing?'

'Just tell me the truth! That's all I want to hear from you!'

Ichigo had enough. She didn't do anything wrong and Kisshu was trying to kill. She doesn't even know why he was doing this. She kicked him in his leg and took that chance to get free.

'What is with you? At least tell me what is going on before trying to kill me!'

'You want to know what's wrong I will tell you what's wrong! It's the fact that you were lying to me. Lying that you loved me.'

'What? I didn't lie to you! Why would I lie about something like that?'

'That's what I want to know.'

'Just tell me what's going on already!' Ichigo said nearly in tears.

'I hate you,' Kisshu whispered. A tear rolled down his face.

'Kisshu, please tell me what's going on,' Ichigo pleaded.

'You know what's going on!'

'I don't. Really, I don't.'

'Ok. So are going to tell me that you don't know anything about you and the stupid Aoyama guy kissing?'

Ichigo gasped. That's it. How could she be so stupid! It all made sense now.

'H…How d…did you know?' Ichigo whispered. She couldn't control her tears anymore. She was crying.

Kisshu gave another laugh, 'How did I know? You are asking me how did I know? Why, Ichigo, shouldn't you be telling me _why _that freak was in your house _kissing_ you first? Isn't that more important right now?'

Ichigo looked away. He had found out. Now how was she going to explain that it happened by accident? That she didn't want to kiss him but Aoyama still had feelings for her? How was she going to explain all of this to him? He will never believe him.

Ichigo didn't know what to tell him. Whatever she says, he won't believe her.

'Ichigo say something!'

'I don't like Aoyama.'

Kisshu still didn't believe her, 'Then why were you kissing him?'

'I don't know!' Ichigo cried, 'I…It just happened. I never wanted to kiss him, but he did it before I could do anything and…and then I didn't know what to do…'

Kisshu wasn't listening to her.

'Kisshu please, listen. It was all a misunderstanding,' Ichigo tried to explain.

'Really? It's a misunderstanding? Do you really think I am that stupid?'

'Kisshu, it was by accident I wasn't expecting him to kiss me.'

'I don't believe you.'

'I am sorry…' Ichigo whispered.

She knew that he won't believe her that easily. He was still angry at her.

'You still didn't tell me why you are doing this to me.'

'I already told you, this is all a misunderstanding! I didn't mean any of that to happen.'

'You did!' he said, he was crying now.

'I am really sorry,' Ichigo said coming next to Kisshu.

'Don't touch me,' he demanded.

Ichigo looked at him taken aback, 'Kisshu, please believe me, I am sorry.'

'Sorry?' Kisshu repeated, 'Do you know why I asked you to be my friend at the beginning? Do you know why I wanted both of us to just stay friends?'

Ichigo stayed silent.

'It was because when you leave me, it won't hurt as much. So when you are gone, I will be upset because I had just lost a _friend. _Not someone I loved. It would still hurt, but there would be a small chance that I could have forgotten about you afterwards. There would have been a small chance that I might have been able to move on. Just like Pie and Taruto said. If I get too close to you, I won't be able to forget you after you have left. Never.'

After he said that he felt a hard slap in his cheeks. Ichigo had slapped him, 'Shut up!' she screamed, 'Just…shut up.'

'How can you say that? I had never left you. I am still yours. Stop talking rubbish!' Ichigo couldn't help it anymore. Her hand was shaking, there was a moment of guilt in her when she slapped him.

'I am not talking rubbish,' he said, 'it's true.'

Ichigo sighed and looked away. This was getting hopeless. He would never believe her now. He won't even listen to her. There was no point.

'I hate you,' he whispered.

'Don't say that.'

'Why? You used to tell me that all the time, remember? It never bothered you if I loved you or not, you said you hated me. And I am sure you still do.'

'No, Kisshu it's nothing like that, please-' Ichigo never finished her sentence because he had teleported away. He had left, just like that not bothering to listen to what she had to say.


	22. Collapsed

**This is a very short chapter but I just wanted to quickly update something for you to read. I have been really busy lately so I couldn't update as many chapters. I will update the next chapter as quickly as I can. **

* * *

Kisshu couldn't believe it. It was true. Ichigo had cheated on him. He felt stupid for believing her lies and for the first time, he regretted falling in love with her. Why did she have to be a human? Why did he have to fall in love with her in the first place? Why did Aoyama have to come back? Why did he have to take Ichigo away from him?

Kisshu walked in the streets of Tokyo. Not caring if anyone saw through his disguise. He was wearing jeans and a sweater with a hoodie which covered most of his face so his alien features aren't revealed. He hated wearing human clothes. He couldn't wait to go home and change his clothes back. He thought he looked absolutely stupid and it didn't suit him a single bit.

He was lost in his thoughts. Kisshu was feeling confused and angry at the same time. He hated the way Ichigo had cheated on him. He hated the way Ichigo tries to deny everything. He hated the way he loved her so much. He hated the way he loved her so much that he was able to leave his now beautiful planet and go back to Earth just to visit a human girl who could never love him the way he loved her. He hated everything.

After a few minutes of walking he started a fight with some people walking. This was normal for Kisshu since he gets into fights all the time. He remembered back in his planet he would come home beaten up lots of times. But this was different. He promised himself that he won't get involved in any fights when he was on Earth but now he wished he hadn't made himself that promise.

The best thing he should have done in that situation was to just leave. But instead, he decided to let his anger out and use it on everyone else. It didn't take long before there were unconscious bodies laying in the floor and he was the only person standing up. He had a few cuts in his face and he was bleeding from the deep cut in his arm. Still feeling helpless and angry, he teleported to his house.

'What happened to you?' Pie's eyes widened at the state of his brother. Taruto soon came running in the room to see what happened, he too became shocked when he saw Kisshu.

'What happened?' Pie asked again.

Kisshu didn't answer. He ignored Pie's questions and headed to his room.

But before he could take another step, the youngest of the aliens, Taruto, teleported in front of Kisshu, 'answer him,' he demanded. Taruto wasn't the one who usually gave the orders around the house. Pie was usually the one who did that. But Kisshu was surprised at how the little alien can be so serious. He was hardly ever serious. Pie was the only person who acted serious at every single thing that was bought up. Taruto was completely the opposite. He would laugh and smile at nearly everything.

Kisshu sighed, 'I am fine.'

'You are not _fine,_ Kisshu,' Pie stared at him. Kisshu was getting in his nerves. What did he see in the human girl? They should have never come to this planet. He knew something like this would have happened. He was sure of it. But knowing all that, he still came back to Earth with him to make him happy. Even though he knew that happiness wouldn't last for very long. Why dioesn't Kisshu understand any of this?

'I want to go back home,' Kisshu whispered. He was crying again.

Taruto and Pie looked at each other and then looked back at Kisshu. They had only been there for a few weeks. That was not the amount of time they were expecting to stay at all, not with Kisshu around anyway.

'You don't know how it feels like to fall in love with someone who can never love you back,' Kisshu looked at the cuts in his arm, he watched the blood dripping down to the floor. He looked down to the at the drops of blood and laughed, 'I am sorry I made you both come here. It was a waste of time, I know. So I am sorry,' Kisshu said before he collapsed down to the floor.


	23. To The Beach

**Ok, so I have made this chapter longer since the other one was a bit short. I hope you enjoy it. By the way, thank you if you have reviewed/favorite/followed this story. I really appreciate it. Anyway, I will let you get on with this story. Here is chapter 23!**

* * *

'Seriously Kisshu, why do you always get in trouble?' Pie mumbled.

'I wasn't thinking,' Kisshu replied, putting one of his innocent looks on as he took the glass of water from the table next to him and drank it.

'What do you mean you weren't thinking? Have you gone mad?' Pie said angrily, 'Do you not have anything better to do other than get into a fight with humans? What if they saw you and found out you were an alien?'

'Pie is right, if the humans found out about us we would be in _big _trouble,' Taruto agreed spreading both of his arms.

Kisshu chuckled at the younger alien, 'that's won't be a problem anymore.'

Kisshu took the glass and finished drinking the rest of the water before getting out of bed, 'we are leaving, and we are going back to our planet so no one will even know we were here.'

'I am going to the bathroom,' Kisshu added before he left the room.

'Did you just see that?' Pie asked staring at the door.

'See what?' Taruto asked looking at the direction Pie was looking at.

'Now he wants us to go back. Great!' Pie said sarcastically.

'I know.'

'We came here because of that idiot who couldn't live without some useless human and now that we have finally settled here, he wants to leave!'

Taruto laughed, 'It was fun though.'

'Fun? We have wasted so much time in here doing nothing! We could have spent this time with our family back in our planet and we could get so much done! And do you know how much money we have wasted coming here? Do you know how many people we could have helped with all of this money?'

Taruto laughed again, Pie was always so serious that sometimes he wished he could understand the meaning of 'fun'. He just seemed to worry too much. Will he turn like Pie when he was older like him? Because of he was, then he was not looking forward to growing up.

'Ok, ok. Just calm down. You are freaking out too much.'

Pie stayed quiet for a while. He just glared at Taruto who was still laughing. That alien just can never keep serious.

Kisshu was in the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. He had a wound in his stomach. He was shirtless so he could easily see his other cuts. He had some new ones from the fight a while ago. He gave another sigh. His hair was messy and he was wearing his normal clothes. He can't stand human clothes. He just wasn't used to wearing them.

Ichigo took her phone out, she still had a few tears in her eyes, 'Z…Zakuro-san,' she said after dialling a number.

'Hello? Ichigo what's wrong?'

'Please can I talk to you,' Ichigo said in tears, 'I…I don't know what to do.'

'Why? What happened?'

'I don't know what happened! I…I…'

'Ok, one minute. I am coming over to your house. Are your parents home?' Zakuro asked from the phone.

'N…No,' Ichigo answered.

'Alright,' Zakuro said before she put her phone away.

Ichigo sat down in the floor. Now she knew how Kisshu felt when she kept rejecting him in the past. She didn't like him at that time but she wished she hadn't hurt him so much then. But Ichigo had a feeling that Kisshu would have kept annoying her anyway.

Soon the doorbell rang. Ichigo stood up. That must be Zakuro. She went to open the door and sure enough she was standing there.

'This must be something important because if it isn't then you have just made me come all the way to your house for nothing,' Zakuro said.

Ichigo smiled. She was happy that Zakuro was able to come. But soon her smile faded away and her face filled with tears. Before Zakuro could ask her what was wrong Ichigo hugged her and started crying again.

'Ichigo what happened?'

'It's about Kisshu,' Ichigo wept.

'Kisshu? What did he do?'

'He…He broke up with me…' Ichigo whispered.

'What?' Zakuro asked shocked.

Both of them went inside the house and sat down. Ichigo told Zakuro everything. She told her about Aoyama coming back and she told her about the fact that he kissed her. She told her that Kisshu was in her house a while ago and that he saw her kissing Aoyama, that was when he told her he hated her.

'Why did you kiss him?' Zakuro asked.

'I didn't want to kiss him but he just kissed me anyway. It happened too fast, before I could do anything and I told him to leave after that.'

'Did you try explaining that to him?'

'Yes but he doesn't believe me.'

Zakuro sighed, 'Ichigo, you can't expect him to believe you straight away. Think about it, he just saw you and another guy kiss. He will obviously think that you were cheating on him.'

'But what should I do? He hates me now.'

'Do you know what I think?'

Ichigo looked up, 'What?'

'I think that Kisshu still loves you but he is just angry at you,' Zakuro smiled, 'Just give him some time. He will come back for you.'

'What if he doesn't?'

'He will. I am sure he will,' Zakuro reassured, 'and did you tell this to the rest of the Mews?'

'No. You seemed to be the only person who wasn't too busy so I decided to tell you.'

Zakuro looked at Ichigo for a while. She looked very upset.

'I am sure they wouldn't have minded.'

Ichigo shook her head. She didn't want to disturb anyone. She hated that she couldn't work anything out without asking other people to do it for her. All of this had nothing to do with any of her friends so they shouldn't have to worry about her problems.

'Ichigo, everyone needs help sometimes,' Zakuro said reading her mind.

Ichigo looked down and stayed quiet.

'I think I have something that might cheer you up,' Zakuro said.

Ichigo didn't say anything.

'Why don't we all go to the beach?'

Ichigo looked up and stared at her for a moment. The beach?

Zakuro phone everyone telling them where to meet. Luckily, after some persuasion everyone decided to go.

Zakuro made Ichigo change her clothes and get out of her house, 'It will be fun and you need some time to forget all of this. It will work out.'

Ichigo didn't know if she should believe her or not but decided to go anyway since Zakuro and the rest of her friends wanted her to go so much.

Soon, all of the girls met up and started walking.

'This is so random,' Mint said.

'I know,' Lettuce said in agreement.

'I still can't believe you and Kisshu aren't together anymore na no da,' Puddind said sadly.

Zakuro told everyone to not talk about that now, so everyone kept quiet and tried to comfort Ichigo instead.

By the time they arrived everyone looked around to see that there was hardly anyone there. But that didn't bother anyone much because they were all enjoying the peace and quiet.

'I am going to go in the water,' Ichigo said at last. Everyone nodded.

Going to the beach all of a sudden reminded her of the other time they came here and the aliens had sent a chimera animal. They were having so much, just like now, but that didn't last for very long because they soon had to start fighting. Ichigo had to admit, she was glad she came here with her friends. She was having so much fun and it helped her to forget about what happened with Kisshu for a little bit. So Ichigo took a deep breath and went in the water.

The rest of the girls were talking to each other. They all chatted for a while. But soon they started to realise that Ichigo had been in the water for some time. It was too long. And everything was quiet. Too quiet. Everyone stood up to look in the water and they all gasped.

'Where is she na no da?' Pudding exclaimed.

'She was just there a while ago!' Mint cried.

'She couldn't have gone far,' Lettuce said worriedly.

'She was there! I saw her, where is she now?' Zakuro asked just as worried.

But all the yelling was of no use. The girls gave each other worried glances. Ichigo was gone.


	24. Kidnapped

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes. She felt a little bit dizzy for a while and her head hurt. She was laying down in a bed, next to it there was a small table. Ichigo sat down confused. She could hardly remember anything. She remembered going to the beach with her friends and she remembered taking a swim in the water. And after that she couldn't remember anything.

Ichigo looked around; she was inside a large room with nothing much in it. There was a window and a door at the end of the room. It was dark inside, and Ichigo realised it was night-time. She regretted at the fact that she didn't have a watch with her. And there didn't seem to be a clock anywhere in the room either. Ichigo groaned. She had no idea how she came ended up in there and she couldn't remember what happened after she went swimming.

Ichigo had a feeling she wasn't remembering something important. But no matter how hard she tried to remember, she couldn't remember anything after that. Ichigo stood up. Her head was still hurting and she felt weak. The first thing she did was that she stood up and went over to the door. She tried to open it but it was locked. She then slowly walked over to the window hoping she could have some sort of idea where she was. But all she could see out of the window were a few trees and other houses nearby. The window was locked too so she couldn't escape from there.

_'So much for that idea!'_ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo then saw another table at the other side of the room. There were a few plates filled with food and a glass of water. Ichigo assumed they were there for her. But right now she more important things to think about other than food. Why was she here? How did she end up here? What exactly happened in the beach? Who bought her here?

Giving up Ichigo sat down in the bed, still trying to figure something out. After looking around in the room one more time she noticed a piece of paper on the table next to the bed. She took the paper and unfolded it to see if there was something there that could help her work out where she was.

Ichigo's eyes widened when she read the first sentence. It said 'to Ichigo.'

Not being able to keep in her curiosity she started to read the next few sentences. It said:

_'Everything will become clear soon, so please don't worry._

_There is food at the back table, feel free to eat it if you wish._

_There is also a bathroom in the room for you to use it._

_You will be stuck here for a while so you might just as well make yourself at home._

_I am sorry but it might be a little bit boring for a while._

_Doesn't mean you should try to escape._

_The door is locked so you can't go out._

_For now, please make yourself at home._

_I will see you soon.'_

Ichigo scrunched up the note and threw it away after she read it. She wished she didn't read it because reading the note made her angry. There was nothing useful written down there. Like where she was, or why she was bought here. It didn't even say who wrote the note. That would have been a great help. But no. There was nothing written there except for the fact that she could use the toilet if she needed it and if she was hungry she could help herself to some food.

_'Well maybe you idiot wrote something useful in that note, I could have eaten something,' _Ichigo thought.

She didn't have _time_ to be hungry. She couldn't even think properly. But one from that note was right. It sure was getting boring here.

'We can't find her anywhere!' Mint told Zakuro.

'We should really tell this to the police or something na no da,' Pudding said.

'Lettuce said she already reported it to the police and she said they were looking for her,' Zakuro reminded Pudding.

'She has been gone for more than two days now, what do we do?' Mint asked.

Before any of the girls could answer her question, Ryou and Lettuce came in the room. They were all in the café trying to figure out what happened.

'We tried to look for her. But we couldn't find anything,' Ryou said. Lettuce nodded in agreement.

'We already told this to the police, they said they were doing everything they could to find her. Her parents are home worried sick,' Lettuce added.

'Looks like going to the beach wasn't such a good idea after all na no da,' Pudding sighed.

'But we were just having fun, it wasn't our fault. And we didn't even do anything,' said Mint.

'Mint is right,' Keiichiro agreed, coming into the room, 'you girls didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't your fault. We will find Ichigo, don't worry.'

'I hope so,' Zakuro said.

'Do you think the aliens would know where she is?' Ryou asked after a moment of thinking.

The girls looked at each other, 'there is only one way to find out,' Lettuce said.

'You want to go and talk to them?' Mint asked.

'But we don't even know where they are!' Pudding said in a sad voice.

'I know where they are. Ichigo phoned me once and told me where they lived.'

'Then let's go,' Ryou told everyone.

So the girls and Ryou went to the aliens' house. Keiichiro stayed in the café, he will let everyone know anything if he found out something.

'Are you sure we are going to the right place?' Zakuro asked.

'Yes,' Lettuce said, but she wasn't feeling very confident at all. Ichigo only told her which street they lived in. She said it was near a grocery store she used to go to. She didn't tell her the exact address. After walking for a while Lettuce stopped walking. So everyone else stopped too and looked at her waiting for her to say something.

'Er…It's here. Somewhere,' Lettuce gave a nervous laugh.

Everyone looked around. There were houses and houses everywhere. How were they supposed to look there? The aliens could be living _anywhere_. And what if they were in the wrong place to start with?

'Great, now what do we do? We go knocking every single house to look for aliens?' Ryou said annoyed.

'I have a better idea,' Zakuro grinned. She went to a lady walking past them, 'Good morning, we are looking for someone who happens to live around here, somewhere. Unfortunately, we lost the address and we are a little bit lost. The person we are looking for just moved in. Do you happen to know anyone who is new in here and just moved in a few weeks ago?'

The lady stopped walking and thought for a while, she then smiled and pointed at a house nearby.

'That house over there, new people just moved in over there. Or at least that's what I have heard, interestingly I haven't seen the people who are living there,' she said, 'I am not sure if that is the house you are looking for but that is all I know.'

Zakuro smiled, 'thank you for your help,' she said politely.

The lady gave her a nod and walked away. Zakuro looked back at her friends and grinned, 'let's try that house then, shall we?'

Ichigo walked around the house bored and not knowing what to do. This was even more boring than staying in her own house when her parents weren't home. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious and how long she has been in that room but she was already missing her friends and her parents. They must be worried sick about her.

She missed Kisshu too. She started to remember what happened before Zakuro decided to take her to the beach. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She was crying again. _I hate you_. She remembered him saying that. It hurt hearing those three words from him. He must have been really hurt every time she said she hated him too.

She wished none of this happened. She wished Aoyama didn't kiss her and she wished Kisshu would believe her. She wished she was never in that room. Because no matter how much she hated to admit it, the more she thought about it (which Ichigo has been doing for the past five hours), the more it made sense. She has been kidnapped.

* * *

**Please review!**


	25. Pointless Arguments

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Zakuro knocked the door.

'Are you sure this is their house?' Ryou asked.

'Yeah, what if this isn't their house na no da? What if they aren't home na no da?' Pudding asked worriedly.

'It's too late for us to be saying that don't you think?' Zakuro looked at Ryou and Pudding. She was right. There was no turning back now.

They all waited but the door didn't open.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

There was no answer.

Zakuro knocked again.

'Maybe they aren't home,' Lettuce said quietely.

Zakuro sighed, 'Maybe this wasn't their house after all.'

Everyone sighed helplessly and decided to leave. But just when they were about to go and move away from the door, the door slowly opened.

Everyone's eyes widened, they all looked at each other and then they looked at the door. And out from there, came Taruto. He slowly opened the door signing for them to come in. So everyone went inside and watched Taruto quickly close the door the moment everyone was in.

'What are you doing here?' Taruto hissed.

'Taru-Taru! You are here na no da!' Pudding smiled at Taruto who didn't smile back but stuck out his tongue at her instead.

'Taruto, that is no way to treat guests,' Kisshu gave a sigh as he came into the room.

'Well I must certainly agree,' Mint looked at the little alien who didn't look very happy to see them.

'Great, more humans,' Pie also came into the room.

'We need to talk to you,' Lettuce said urgently.

'It's about Ichigo,' Zakuro added.

Pie and Taruto looked at Kisshu. They were worried that just the mention of her name would make him angry.

Kisshu looked at Pie, 'Let them talk whatever they want to talk about, I've got better things to do than listening to some stupid humans.'

'Wait, don't leave, please!' Lettuce protested.

'Yeah, how can you say that after Ichigo could be in great danger?' Mint cried.

'You call us stupid humans, well then let me tell you this. These 'stupid' humans gave you the Mew Aqua a year ago which helped your planet. Your planet would have been destroyed by now if it weren't for us! This happened only a year ago, guess you have forgotten about it,' Ryou growled angrily.

'Our planet wouldn't need the Mew Aqua in the first place if it weren't people like you!' Kisshu growled angrily as well, 'Do you have any idea how many people died in there? How many innocent children? How many mothers and fathers risking their lives for their children but knowing that there was no point because they will die as well? Do you?'

'Well you guessed wrong! We have never forgotten, we are very grateful for what you did but you seem to still hate us after we have saved you from dying in the final battle with Deep Blue! Maybe you have forgotten that!' Pie yelled.

'Well maybe if you hadn't taken Ichigo away from us, we wouldn't hate you so much!'

'What?!' Kisshu exclaimed, 'We have done nothing of that kind!'

'How are we meant to believe you?' Ryou asked.

'I love her! I could never bring myself to hurt her!' Kisshu glared at Ryou.

'If you love her so much then why did you break up with her like that?'

'Break up?' Kisshu laughed, 'You need two people to love each other in order to call it a relationship, no matter how much I love her I won't be able to make her love me. She needs to do that on her own.'

'If you are trying to say that Ichigo doesn't love you then you are wrong, Ichigo does love you. She cried a lot after you told her you hated her,' Lettuce said trying to make the alien understand.

Kisshu looked away, 'Shut up. If she loved me she wouldn't have feelings left for someone else.'

'You idiot, all of that was a misunderstanding!' Ryou shouted.

'Just stop everything!' Zakuro shouted having enough of the arguments, 'Listen, it is up to you and Ichigo to clear all of that out but right now we have a bigger problem. Ichigo has been missing for days and we can't find her anywhere!'

Kisshu stared at Zakuro in shock.

'And we need your help to find her. Please,' Zakuro pleaded.

'We had nothing to do with this, we don't know where she is,' Taruto said.

'We don't know either na no da, so we need your help to find her na no da. Please, anything could have happened to her!' Pudding cried.

Kisshu looked at everyone for a moment before giving a sigh in defeat, 'Fine,' everyone – except for Ryou – smiled thankfully.

'But that's only if it's okay with my brothers,' Kisshu added. He already worried them enough; he doesn't want to drag them to any more problems.

Everyone looked at Pie and Taruto waiting for their response.

'Fine,' Pie and Taruto mumbled.

So it was decided that they were all going to look for Ichigo.

Ichigo was still inside the room waiting for that door to open. She was a little bit hungry but she didn't dare to eat anything from the back table. She knew that she was being stubborn but she also knew that there could be anything in that food. _Anything. _What if it had poison in it? What if it had something that could kill her? After all, anyone who kidnapped her like that wouldn't mind killing her or hurting her in a way.

Much to her annoyance she still couldn't remember how she got kidnapped. She knew that something happened in the beach. Ichigo was so lost in her thoughts that it took her a few seconds to realise that there was a noise in the room. A noise of a door opening and someone walking into the room. Ichigo turned around not knowing if she was going to like what she will see. The door was opened and there he was. Standing.


	26. It Was Him

Ichigo gasped. The door opened behind her. It was dark and she couldn't see who was standing there at first. But after she got a closer look, she realised who it was. It was Aoyama. She hadn't seen him since that day when he visited her in his house and kissed her. She was expecting to see him one day, just not in a place like this.

'A…Aoyama…Wait…What are you…What are you doing here?' Ichigo stuttered standing up.

'It's alright Ichigo. It's me, I won't hurt you,' Aoyama said softly giving her one of his smiles.

Ichigo was glad to see him at first. She has been stuck in the same room for days and she felt happy when she saw a familiar face at last. But it took her a few minutes to realise what was going on. She was stuck in a room having no idea how or why she was there. When someone finally came inside she expected it to be the person responsible for her ending up there in the first place. In other words, the person who kidnapped her. In this case, it was Aoyama…

'I have looked for her everywhere! I can't find her!' Mint told Zakuro who was still searching. She decided to phone the others to see if they were having any sort of luck. Mint watched her get her phone out of her bag. When Zakuro was left with a disappointed expression in her face Mint knew what the answer was going to be.

'They didn't find her either,' Zakuro sighed.

'Where do you think she is?' Mint asked.

'I don't know.'

Mint and Zakuro went back to the café where everyone was going to meet. By the time they went there Lettuce, Ryou, Keiichiro and Pudding were already there talking to each other.

'This is not going very well na no da,' Pudding shook her head in disappointment.

'I am guessing you didn't find her either,' Ryou looked at Mint and Zakuro, they shook their heads.

'I don't get it,' Lettuce told everyone, 'she was with us in the beach for a moment and then she was gone!'

'I don't understand either,' Mint said.

There was a sound of teleportation at the back of the room. Pie and Taruto teleported in the café, 'Don't bother asking,' Taruto mumbled.

'We didn't find her,' Pie gave a sigh and looked at everyone else. It seemed to him that they weren't going anywhere with this either.

'Where is Kisshu?' Mint asked.

'Oh he said he was going to look for her a little bit more and then come back afterwards,' Taruto answered.

Everyone sighed and just sat there helplessly. Kisshu was their last hope but they doubted he was going to find her. She could be anywhere.

'We looked for her everywhere. I mean, we went to her favourite places and least favourite places, we called Moe and Miwa, her school friends to see if they had any idea where she was and we asked everyone. Her friends and her parent as well. They have no idea where she is and they are really worried,' Lettuce said trying to get everything in her head.

Everyone sat down quietly feeling helpless. They had a lot of explaining to do to Ichigo's parents. They won't be happy at all after they have heard about Ichigo going missing. A few minutes later Kisshu finally teleported in the café. He shook his head to say that he didn't find Ichigo yet before anyone could start asking him questions.

'We need to tell Ichigo's parents about her being a Mew Mew,' Lettuce whispered.

Everyone looked at each other. They knew she was right.

Ichigo stared at Aoyama for a moment. He was smiling like there was nothing going on. But she learnt to see beyond his fake smile. It was _him_. He was the one who bought her here. He was the one who wrote that note.

'_No. It can't be,'_ Ichigo thought shaking her head to herself.

'Ichigo, are you alright?' Aoyama walked towards her.

'No,' Ichigo whispered.

'What? What do you mean 'no'?'

'No!' Ichigo screamed.

Aoyama tried to approach her but Ichigo just walked back.

'Don't touch me!' She screamed again, 'It was you, wasn't it? You were the one who bought me here?'

Aoyama sighed. He was expecting that sort of reaction anyway, 'Yes, I was the one who bought you here.'

'Why?' Ichigo cried. Tears filled up her eyes. Out of all the people why did it have to be Aoyama who kidnapped her? Why? Even though they both had broken up a year ago, she still liked him. She still liked him as a friend. She knew she could never get back together with him since she now loved someone else, but she never expected him to be the one who would do something like that to her.

'Why?' Ichigo repeated.

'Because I love you!' He said angrily.

'What? That's stupid, we broke up remember?'

'I am sorry, I was thinking if we could get back together.'

Why was this happening to her? Why did she have to deal with these types of problems? Fighting aliens, saving the world, falling in love…

If those weren't bad enough, now this! And to make matters worse than they already were, she had to explain all of this to her parents -who were probably worried sick- too. How on earth was she going to do that? But she tried not to think about that right now.

'Why did you bring me here?'

'Because I love you.'

'Why did you kidnap me?'

'Because I love you.'

'Shut up!' Ichigo screamed, 'Just shut up…'

Aoyama sighed, 'I only want you to love me back.'

'I don't love you, ok? Please try to understand! I love someone else!' Ichigo cried.

Aoyama's smiled faded and he had a blank expression in his face. Ichigo never saw him like that before.

'Who? Kisshu?'

Ichigo gasped. He knew about her and Kisshu all along, 'Why are you doing this?'

'How many times do I have to tell you? It's because I love you!'

'Well I don't love you back!' Ichigo cried, 'do you know how much I cried after you left me?'

Aoyama kept quiet and just stared at her eyes that were filled with tears. He remembered that day when Ichigo and he decided to break up. He knew that Ichigo wouldn't like the idea very much. But it was for the best. Or at least, that's what he thought at that time anyway.

'But that's alright,' Aoyama whispered.

Ichigo gave him a questioning look. Alright? What was alright? Ichigo couldn't find a single thing about her current situation 'alright'. Nothing was alright.

'It's alright if you don't love me. I just have to _make _you love me,' he whispered again.

Ichigo stared at him, her eyes widening.

_'Please, please,'_ she thought, '_someone get me out of here!'_

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a long time now. I am so sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to update more quickly. I would just like to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story and reviewing. It means a lot to me, so thank you!**


	27. Always

'You are worried about her aren't you?' Taruto walked over to Kisshu.

'Why are you here?' he asked annoyed.

'I don't know.'

Kisshu groaned.

'Why do you like her so much?' Taruto sighed.

'Like who?' Kisshu asked pretending he didn't know what he was talking about.

'Stop pretending you don't know what I am talking about.'

'I am not pretending.'

'Yes you are.'

'No I am not.'

'Ichigo! Why do you like Ichigo so much?!' Taruto gave up.

'I don't like her,' Kisshu didn't look at Taruto.

'Stop lying.'

'I am not.'

'Why are you lying?'

'I am not.'

'Yes you are.'

'I am not lying.'

'What do you see in her?'

'Nothing.'

'Nothing?' Taruto repeated.

'Yes. Nothing.'

Taruto gave another sigh. Kisshu was hopeless. And the whole conversation was getting annoying and he knew Kisshu was just as much annoyed as he was. So he decided to leave Kisshu alone and do whatever he was doing, right now he was doing nothing but staring into space, but he left him to do that anyway. If it made him feel any better about the whole situation, he might as well do.

But he wasn't getting anywhere with trying to find Ichigo. No one had any idea where she was. They all tried to call her but for some reason, she wasn't answering. Now they didn't know what to do.

They tried to tell everything to Ichigo's parents yesterday. But that didn't go very well. Ichigo's parents wouldn't hear any of those 'nonsense' about aliens and Ichigo being a Mew Mew. They were worried about the fact that she went missing for over three days now but they just couldn't believe the rest of the story.

So now Lettuce and Kisshu were told to go to Ichigo's house again and have another attempt at trying to explain everything to her parents. This whole thing was starting to get really annoying. Ichigo was nowhere to be found and instead of trying to look for her they all have to talk to her parents about the issue.

Sure, they needed to know. But whose parents would believe that their daughter had been fighting aliens while they weren't looking and suddenly fell in love with one? They will never believe them!

This was getting stupid! If this carried on, they will never find Ichigo. Not that Taruto cared about her anyway. Ichigo can be gone forever or dead for all he cared, he knew Pie felt the same way too. But if that human was the only person that could make Kisshu happy then he might as well help at least. But right now, he doubted Ichigo will even make him happy. What if Kisshu gets worse by just going near her?

'Kisshu, go to Ichigo's house with the Lettuce,' Ryou ordered.

'Why do I have to go?' Kisshu complained.

'Because, you idiot, we planned that you show her parents that stupid aliens like you do exist. They won't believe you exist unless you show them the proof, which in this case, is you. Were you even listening to our plan?'

'Yes,' Kisshu lied. He wasn't listening to anything anyone was saying. He was busy daydreaming. Daydreaming about Ichigo.

'Why are you standing there? Go!' Ryou yelled.

'You better stop giving us orders like that or we won't help you look for Ichigo,' Pie growled angrily. Only because he was helping them didn't mean he thought anyone there as friends or planned to get along with them, Ryou especially. He was only doing this for Kisshu.

'Ok, ok! I'll go! Calm down!' Kisshu went out of the door with Lettuce walking with him.

'Ok, can we actually try to look for Ichigo now instead of fighting?' Zakuro asked giving a sigh. She looked at Pie and Ryou, both of them have been going on each other's nerves for the whole day.

'Yes, we might not get along with each other very well but we need to work together or we won't find Ichigo,' Mint took another sip from her cup of tea.

'Not like you have been trying anyway, what help have you been?' Taruto mumbled.

'Excuse me?' Mint asked shocked and angry, 'I have been a lot of help unlike you!'

Taruto was about to say something else but Pie soon stopped him. Zakuro calmed Mint down as well.

Meanwhile, Lettuce and Kisshu were heading towards Ichigo's house. Kisshu was still hurt about everything and he had no idea why he was looking for her. He didn't care about her. Or at least that's what he told himself anyway. He knew deep down that he still loved her but he kept telling himself that. It wasn't making him feel any better, in fact worse. But he did it anyway.

'You love Ichigo, don't you?' Lettuce asked looking down to the ground.

'I used to.'

'You still do,' Lettuce smiled.

'Why does everyone think that?'

Lettuce smiled again, 'you just make it obvious.'

Kisshu looked away, trying to hide a tear from his eye. At that moment, when he was walking with Lettuce, he realised something. Something he has been trying to deny from the beginning but it ended up being true after all. He still loved Ichigo. Everyone was right. He tried to forget her but he failed. Memories of Ichigo kept springing back. He will always love her. Always.


	28. Let Me Go!

Kisshu and Lettuce walked over to Ichigo's house.

'I will go in first and I will talk to her parents for a little while,' Lettuce looked at Kisshu to make sure he was listening and not daydreaming like he had done for the whole day.

Kisshu nodded and took a deep breath.

'You stay out while I talk to them for a while, wait for my signal to come in.'

Kisshu gave another nod and teleported away from the door so Mr and Mrs Momomiya won't see him yet. When he was gone Lettuce rang the bell and waited for the answer.

Soon, the door opened and Lettuce received a smile from Mrs Momomiya, Ichigo's mother. Even though she was smiling she could see the worried look on her face and she had a feeling she has been crying.

But that was no surprise, after all, their only daughter was kidnapped by God knows who and she knew they were feeling terrible at the fact that they can't do anything to get her back except for just waiting.

'Lettuce, please come in,' Mrs Momomiya put another smile and welcomed her inside.

Lettuce smiled back and went in. Ichigo's father was sitting down in the sofa, he looked just as worried as his wife. But when he saw Lettuce come in the room he looked up and forced a smile. Lettuce knew they were all feeling bad, she was worried herself.

'Lettuce, take a seat,' Mrs Momomiya told Lettuce to sit down in the sofa.

Lettuce gave a smile to both of them and kept quiet for a moment. She didn't know how or where to start.

'This is about Ichigo, isn't it,' Mr Momomiya whispered.

Lettuce nodded.

There was a long silence. But soon, Lettuce started talking, 'erm…I don't know how to start this to be honest. I…'

Mr and Mrs Momomiya looked at Lettuce. They didn't know what to do.

Lettuce took a deep breath, 'as you know, me and Ichigo are very good friends.'

All Ichigo's parents could do was nod.

'And I am sure you also know that she has been missing,' Lettuce said, 'we all have been trying to find her, I mean, we looked at lots of places and we asked more of her friends if they knew where she was.'

'We know.'

'It started one day when we went on a beach. And all of my other friends believe that it was from there that she disappeared.'

They listened to Lettuce carefully.

'I am sorry, I don't know where she is but one day we all went on a beach and we were all having lots of fun. And I don't know how it happened. Ichigo was there with us, but then she asked us if she could go in the water. After a while we realised that Ichigo has been in the water for a long time and when we got up to investigate what happened to her…She was gone.'

'I know we were out in that day and Ichigo phoned me if she could go out with all of her friends,' Mrs Momomiya sighed as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, 'I told her she could go and when we came back home she wasn't there. We waited and waited but she didn't come home. And we got so worried,' Mrs Momomiya looked at her husband; he just gave her a nod.

'We got people to search the water to see if she was there but they didn't find her.'

'Then she must have gone out of the water while you weren't looking and then went somewhere.'

'There is more I have to tell you.'

'Please Lettuce, don't start with the alien thing again. I am sorry but we just don't believe those things,' Mr Momomiya told her.

'I know it's weird for all of you but everything we said yesterday was true. Ichigo was a Mew Mew before and we are telling you this now because her disappearance might have something to do with it.'

Both of them looked at each other not believing a word Lettuce was saying.

Lettuce sighed and turned around. Kisshu you can come in now. Ichigo's parents just looked at her confused. But the moment she said that Kisshu teleported in front of Ichigo's parents. Their eyes widened in shock and disbelief. How was this possible?

'This is Kisshu,' Lettuce stood up introducing him to Ichigo's parents.

'What…What is this?' Mr Momomiya also stood up.

Lettuce calmed both of the parents down and carefully explained everything to them. She told them about Ichigo being a Mew Mew and that Kisshu was one of the aliens who she fought before. She apologised that she couldn't tell them all of this sooner but part of the reasons was that they didn't want their true identities to get revealed but also because they knew no one would believe them.

'This…This is ridiculous!' Mr Momomiya exclaimed.

'I get it now,' Mrs Momomiya whispered smiling, 'It was you wasn't it? You were the one who was in Ichigo's room that day.'

Her husband stared at her in shock. But Kisshu just nodded.

'I love your daughter,' Kisshu final admitted.

'So that was why Ichigo has been acting so strangely,' Mrs Momomiya smiled.

'You knew this all along?' Mr Momomiya stared at her but she just ignored him.

'What happened to our daughter?'

'Like Lettuce said, we don't know yet. But I will find her,' Kisshu promised.

'We need all the help we can get, please, could you help us?' Lettuce asked.

'Of course!' they said in unison.

'She is our daughter after all, and we will make sure nothing will happen to her.'

Kisshu and Lettuce looked at each other and grinned.

Now that Mr and Mrs Momomiya believed everything they all headed to the café. They were still a little bit unsure about all of this and were a bit disappointed that they hadn't been told about this sooner but they decided to not think about all of that now. When everyone was in the cafe they all sat down and together they tried to figure out Ichigo was.

Ichigo was not having a pleasant time in that room. Aoyama was just about to leave but Ichigo stopped him.

'Wait,' she yelled, 'how did I come here?'

Aoyama didn't answer.

Ichigo started crying again, 'take me home.'

'I can't do that.'

'Why not.'

'Ichigo, just be quiet.'

'Why should I be quiet?' Ichigo screamed, 'I used to love you. I used to love you so much but you never did!'

'That's not true!'

'Then why did you leave me in the end?'

Aoyama didn't answer.

'Why did you break up with me? Why didn't you say that you loved me and that I don't want for us to break up?'

Again, there was silence.

'Say something.'

Aoyama just ignored her cries and started walking out from the door, but only to be stopped by Ichigo again.

'I am not letting you go,' she whispered, 'not until you tell me where I am and how I got here.'

'Don't you remember?' Aoyama asked, 'while you were swimming I went down and took you in. You were unconscious so I took that time to get you out of the water and bought you here. You have been unconscious for quite a while.'

'So you knocked me out while I was in the water?'

'There weren't many people in the beach and that also caused less distraction.'

Ichigo just stared at him. Not being able to believe him. She never knew he could have done something like that. Ever.

'I am sorry about this,' Aoyama whispered.

'If you were sorry you would have let me go!' Ichigo screamed again.

Aoyama having enough went out of the door ignoring Ichigo's protests. She took the key out of his pocket and locked the door.

'No! Open the door! Please open the door!' Ichigo cried, 'I want to go home! Let me go! Please let me go!' Ichigo kept screaming banging on the door.

But Aoyama was gone. Her painful cries were heard by no one.

* * *

**I am trying to make this story really fun to read, so I hope you are enjoying it so far. I just can't thank enough those of you who are reading this story. I really want to finish this story but I have no idea how many more chapters there will be. I will try to update faster and keep writing longer chapters. I ma super sorry for taking long to update other chapters! So please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you so much!**


	29. Hope

'I am so sorry we have been so dismissive the other day, it's just that all of this…It was just took much to take in. We didn't believe all this stuff before and…and….' Mrs Momomiya stuttered not knowing what else to say.

'It's alright, Mrs Momomiya. It was weird for us too,' Zakuro reassured.

So everyone was thinking, but having no luck on what they were doing at all. Where was Ichigo?

'First, we need to find out _who_ kidnapped her,' Pie told everyone.

'No one said she has been kidnapped,' Mint said.

'She has been gone for…how long now?' Taruto looked at Kisshu who was sitting down next to him.

'Three days,' Kisshu replied.

'Yeah, three days! What else do you think happened to her?' Taruto turned around facing Mint.

'He does have a point,' Kisshu agreed, 'I mean, I doubt she will be having a stroll around the park or something.'

'Ok, that's enough!' Zakuro told all of them.

'If she has been kidnapped…Then…The kidnapper…Do you have any ideas who it could be…?' Mr Momomiya asked.

Everyone shook their heads in disappointment.

'This person who we think has got our daughter…I...Isn't a…sex maniac, is it? Who would…you know…?'

'Unfortunately we don't know that either,' Lettuce said.

Ichigo's parents looked at each other worriedly.

Everyone was starting to talk at the same time. Mint and Taruto kept arguing and Zakuro kept giving them a glare trying to make them stop. Keiichiro and Ryou chatted for a while too. But all of this going nowhere.

The only person who wasn't talking and just sitting there was Kisshu. He looked at everyone, they were all trying to find Ichigo but this wasn't working. What if they never find her again?

'Ichigo…' Kisshu whispered.

'Kisshu…' Ichigo whispered back in her room. Aoyama had left and still hadn't come back. She laid down in the bed wishing that the bed she was laying on was actually her bed and the room she was in was her bedroom. She wished she was back in her house, she missed everyone. Especially Kisshu.

'I am so sorry…' Ichigo whispered not even realising that she was crying as she thought this to herself, 'Kisshu…I am so sorry…'

Kisshu stood up when everyone else had quietened down, 'have we asked everyone?'

'What do you mean na no da?' Pudding asked.

'Yes I'm afraid so…' Lettuce sighed.

'No, you aren't thinking.'

'I am thinking alright,' Mint mumbled.

'Yes but you aren't thinking right!'

Mint glared at him, 'stupid alien.'

'Birdbrain,' Kisshu glared at her too but soon learnt to ignore her and get on with what he was saying, 'who else haven't we asked?'

'We have asked everyone we know,' Zakuro didn't know where Kisshu was going with this.

'Have we asked Aoyama?' Kisshu looked at everyone who gasped.

'Now that is an idea na no da,' Pudding whispered, her face lit up with hope.

'Aoyama? You mean…Ichigo's past boyfriend?' Mr Momomiya asked.

Kisshu nodded, 'yes.'

'But we thought he was gone and according to Ichigo she never saw him again for the past year!' Mrs Momomiya wasn't sure about this.

Kisshu looked at her sadly, 'no, he came to visit her the other day.'

The thought of him made Kisshu angry and upset. He told himself that he won't have anything to do with him before coming to Earth but after all of this, he couldn't help it.

'He might know where she is anyway,' Kisshu said sitting back down.

'Should we give it a try?' Mint asked.

Everyone else nodded after giving it a thought. But Pie and Taruto looked at each other unsure.

'Will you be alright?' Pie asked Kisshu who just looked away.

Pie and Taruto told him millions of times to try and forget her. To try and not get close to her or he will get hurt but Kisshu being Kisshu, would never listen. Pie and Taruto just sighed. Will Kisshu ever get better?

'Well…Do you think he will know where she is? Ichigo hardly ever mentioned his name since they broke up,' Mrs Momomiya sighed.

'We might just as well give it a try,' Ryou said.

'So it's decided then,' Keiichiro told everyone.

They were all going to take a trip over to Aoyama's house.

* * *

**I will try to update another chapter today since this was a little bit short. Please review and I hope you have enjoyed it!**


	30. The Locked Door

'Do you think he will be here?' Taruto asked Pie. But he just shrugged as his reply.

Ryou knocked on the door. It took quite a while for him to answer the door. Everyone looked up when the door opened. A familiar face smiled them at the door. It was Aoyama. They haven't seen him for a long time and they didn't really know what to expect. Maybe he could help them find Ichigo.

'Hello,' Aoyama looked at everyone and smiled. Everyone smiled back, except for Kisshu of course. He just gave him a glare.

'Please, come in,' he welcomed everyone inside.

So they all went in. It took a while for them to figure out where his house was because he had moved house, so they all phoned him and told him about everything. When he heard that Ichigo was missing he became very worried and told them that he would help them look for her since she was really good friend to him.

'Would you like a cup of tea or something to eat?' Aoyama asked everyone. But everyone just shook their heads thankfully. They had more important things to worry about.

Aoyama sat down in the sofa with the rest, 'I have heard Ichigo was missing,' he said looking at everyone's worried expressions.

'Yes, she has,' Lettuce said, 'Ichigo's parents are in the café, they are very worried and we came here to ask you if you had seen her.'

'I am sorry but I haven't seen her anywhere,' Aoyama said sadly.

Kisshu stared at him expressionless. He was starting to wish that he didn't come here.

Everyone sighed in disappointment.

'Well thank you for your help anyway,' Zakuro said standing up along with everyone else.

'You are going already?' Aoyama asked, 'why don't you stay a little longer? I can help you look for Ichigo.'

'Thank you, but we really need to go now,' Lettuce said.

'Well, if you find Ichigo then please tell me, and I will give you a call if I find her anywhere.'

'Thank you again,' Lettuce smiled.

Everyone was getting ready to leave but Kisshu was in no hurry, 'why are we all leaving so early?' he complained.

Everyone just stared at him in shock.

'He is saying to stay for a little longer, so why don't we all have a look around the house for a while?' he looked at everyone.

The Mews gave him a quick glare. But Aoyama just smiled and if he was annoyed like everyone else, he wasn't showing it at all.

'That's right, I am sure you are all worried but have some rest before you go. And we haven't seen each other for a while too,' his smile didn't leave his face.

'Oh, and I am pretty hungry too, what's there to eat?' Kisshu sat back down in the sofa and grinned.

'Please, you all have a seat too, I will get some food from the kitchen,' Aoyama told everyone.

Everyone smiled and sat back down. As soon as Aoyama was gone in the kitchen to get some food, they all just stared at Kisshu.

'What?' he asked like he didn't do anything wrong.

'What do you mean _what_?' Mint whispered so Aoyama won't hear.

'I was hungry.'

Everyone groaned. Looks like not only has Kisshu become more annoying since the past year but his manners got worse too.

'Do you have no idea how to behave when you go to someone else's house or are you doing that on purpose?' Zakuro said in a quiet voice.

'On purpose,' Kisshu gave everyone another grin.

Soon, Aoyama came back with some food for everyone, 'enjoy the food.'

'Thank you,' everyone replied, but Kisshu didn't say anything.

When everyone was busy eating and talking to each other Kisshu took this chance to look around the house.

'Where is Kisshu?' Mint asked Lettuce.

Lettuce looked around, 'I don't know.'

'Where did he go now?' Ryou asked.

'Does he always have to be this annoying?' Mint groaned.

'It's not his fault na no da,' Pudding said quietly, 'It's because of Ichigo na no da.'

Everyone became quiet at that thought. Of course it was because of Ichigo. Who else would it be? Even though he had been denying it for the whole time, they all knew he still loved her and missed her, he would probably do anything to get her back.

Kisshu looked around the house. He went through the doors and went to different rooms. He had lots of rooms upstairs and downstairs too. He opened all of them and soon came across a door. He tried to open it but it was locked. He tried once more but it was no use.

'Kisshu!'

He heard his name being called from downstairs.

'We need to go!'

'I am coming!' Kisshu replied.

He looked at the locked door one more time and shrugged before going downstairs where everyone was waiting for him outside the door.

'I was just exploring the house,' Kisshu told Aoyama, 'It's pretty cool.'

Aoyama smiled, 'thanks, come again soon!'

'We will na no da!' Pudding also smiled.

Aoyama said 'good-bye' to everyone and when they were all gone, he closed the door.

'What was that all about?' Mint asked annoyed.

Kisshu just gave her his usual grins and looked away. Pie and Taruto looked at each other, they haven't said much for that whole time and they knew that even though Kisshu was smiling right now, deep inside he was feeling the opposite.

Kisshu kept quiet while everyone walked. They knew that they have to go back and tell Ichigo's parents that they didn't find Ichigo. They weren't expecting Aoyama to know where she was anyway and nor did her parents, but it was worth a shot anyway.

But if only Kisshu knew how close he had been from bringing Ichigo back. If only Kisshu had found a way to open that locked door. If only he knew that behind that locked door, was Ichigo.

* * *

**I won't be able to update any more chapters for today, but I will try to update tomorrow. I hope you liked it!**


	31. Alone

Aoyama closed the door and went upstairs where Ichigo was. He took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. Ichigo stood up when he came in the room. Aoyama went inside and closed back the door again.

'W…What do you want?' Ichigo couldn't find the courage to look him in the eyes so she looked away instead.

'Your friends came here,' Aoyama looked at her and sat down.

'What?'

Ichigo couldn't believe it. Her friends were here and she never got the chance to see them! If only she knew, she could have tried to escape and when they knew that she was here, they could have taken her home. How she wished she could go home.

Ichigo just looked at Aoyama, he didn't say anything, 'I hate you,' Ichigo whispered, tears filled up her eyes and soon streamed down her face.

'I know,' Aoyama smiled looking at her.

How could he smile so easily? How could he smile in that type of situation?

'But I will make you love me, it will just take time.'

'I will never love you,' Ichigo shook her head, 'not after all of this.'

'That's fine, I will always love you.'

That was not fine at all. Even if he did love her, she couldn't love him back. What happened to him for that whole year? What exactly happened to him after they broke up? He was never like this before. He used to be caring and kind, she used to love the way he smiled at her. The way he would hug her when she was upset.

But now he completely different. He still smiles at her a lot, but that smile isn't the same as before. There was something missing from there. Almost like that side of him was gone.

'Why are you doing all of this?'

Aoyama didn't answer.

'I still don't understand,' Ichigo said.

'You will never understand,' he whispered.

'You are right, I never will because you aren't bothering to explain to me.'

Aoyama sighed but didn't say anything.

'You know, they will find me,' Ichigo looked outside the window, wishing that she could just go there and jump out of it. Then she would finally be outside and manage to escape. But there was no point in doing that, she knew that the window was locked, 'You can't keep me here forever.'

'I won't let you go.'

'You will, just like that day when you decided to break up with me.'

Aoyama looked at her sadly. Soon there was a little tear in his eye too. It took a little while for Ichigo to notice it, 'How does _he _do it?'

'Who?'

'That alien.'

Ichigo became quiet when he suddenly bought him up in the conversation, 'You mean Kisshu?' Ichigo whispered quietly.

'How does he do it?' Aoyama asked again.

'Do what?'

'Make you smile. How does he make you happy? Why do you like him so much?'

'W…Was h…he here?'

'Yeah,' He answered.

More tears streamed down her cheeks. Kisshu was here. He was here and she didn't even know. He was probably still mad at her, but she missed him a lot. She missed everyone. Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Mint, Keiichiro, the aliens, her parents and even Ryou.

'Why were they here?'

'They were looking for you,' Aoyama gave a small laugh, 'and they asked me to help look for you.'

'What did you say?'

'I said I was going to tell them if I found out your whereabouts.'

Ichigo couldn't take this anymore. She sat down in the bed and started crying. Aoyama walked over to Ichigo and let out his hand to comfort her but she just moved away.

'Don't touch me,' she sobbed.

He gave another long sigh and went out of the room, leaving Ichigo alone crying.

Why didn't she see this side of him before? And the way her friends were all falling for his tricks made her hopes vanish. She was alone. No one could save her now. Looks like she just has to save herself.

Everyone was still in the café. When Ichigo's parents were told that they didn't have any luck finding Ichigo they became heartbroken.

There were news of Ichigo everywhere on the TV and in the newspapers. But she was nowhere to be found. She has been gone for a week, anything could have happened to her by now. What if Ichigo never comes back home?

Everyone were busy asking everyone if they found Ichigo and but all of this was seeming pointless. Every single time the answer was the same. It was always a no. No one knew where she was.

The only person who wasn't helping was Kisshu. He stood in the balcony staring in the sky. He felt a hand in his shoulder. He turned around; it was Mr Momomiya, Ichigo's father. He mother was next to him.

'You are Kisshu, right?' he asked.

Kisshu nodded. He never really talked to Ichigo's parents very often. They didn't even knew he existed until a few days ago.

'Are you alright?' Mrs Momomiya asked giving him a comforting smile.

Kisshu smiled back even though he didn't feel like smiling but it felt too rude to not do so, 'I am fine.'

'We are all upset that Ichigo isn't here,' Ichigo's father said.

'Ichigo never talked about you before,' her mother said.

'I know,' Kisshu looked back in the sky.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment but soon Kisshu broke the silence.

'I will find Ichigo,' Kisshu said.

'We hope you do.'

'I will. I won't let anything happen to her,' Kisshu promised.

Mr Momomiya sighed, 'you really like her don't you?'

Kisshu laughed, 'yeah, I guess I do.'

'I don't know if I can let my daughter date an alien though,' Mrs Momomiya tugged his arm for saying that and smiled at Kisshu. Ichigo's father had always been like this over his daughter.

'We will just have to see,' Ichigo's father smiled a little, before both of them left and went back to where everyone else was.

But Kisshu stayed there. He had a very weird feeling that he couldn't take off from his mind. A feeling that Ichigo was so close to him but he still couldn't find her. Like she was right there but he still couldn't figure out where she was.

Kisshu stared at the sky, 'that locked door,' he whispered to himself, 'what exactly was in it?'

* * *

**Ok, so here is the next chapter! I am starting to get really busy so it will probably take me longer to update sometimes. But I will still do my best to update quickly. please keep reading, please keep reviewing and I hope you have enjoyed this story so far!**


	32. Empty

'So you think he is the one who kidnapped her?' Pie asked raising one of his eyebrows questioningly.

'No, I didn't say that! It's just…' Kisshu protested.

They both knew that it was highly unlikely that Aoyama was the one who kidnapped Ichigo. And if what Kisshu said about Ichigo and Aoyama kissing was true then the situation was even more unlikely. That's what they thought anyway.

'I still don't understand,' Pie shook his head.

Kisshu was starting to get even more frustrated, 'I don't understand either.'

'What do you want to do?'

'I don't know…It's just….There is this feeling. Like Ichigo was there. I could sense she was there, but I couldn't see her or hear her. But it felt like she was with me.'

'I still don't understand.'

Kisshu sighed, 'I can't explain it, but I know Ichigo is close by. I don't have that feeling anymore but she was close to me before but we completely missed her while we were looking for her.'

'So what you are trying to say is…' Pie said trying to figure it out.

'Pie, I know where Ichigo is.'

Both of the aliens stayed quiet for a moment. Pie just looked at him confused at everything. If he knew where Ichigo was then he should be happy and he should have told everyone else so they all can work together to find her. Why was he just telling him?

'Pie, I am only telling you because I think Ichigo is with that stupid treehugger,' Kisshu said reading his mind. Pie's eyes widened in surprise, 'And if we tell the Mew Mews they might not believe us, we might just as well just find her ourselves.'

Ichigo gave a sigh. She has finally stopped crying. The room was very quiet and she felt lonely. She missed everyone and she really wanted to escape but right now she can't think of any plans. This made her even more annoyed. She was tired of sitting there all day doing nothing. Aoyama only came to visit her a few times and most of the time they would start an argument. But she stopped talking to him since a few days ago. She still couldn't believe that Kisshu was right there outside the room.

The thought of him made Ichigo more upset. A small tear appeared in her eyes. She wished she was there with him. She wished he was here. She remembered when Kisshu would appear so suddenly out of nowhere and leave with saying a word at times. She wished now was one of those times when he appeared right in front of her without any sort of warning, like he always did.

But that didn't happen, of course. The door would open a few times and Ichigo would perk up hoping that miraculously, the person coming in was Kisshu. And if it wasn't him - because usually that was the case - she would hope that it was anyone that could get her out of there. Anyone. But then she would see that it's Aoyama instead and she would be left with nothing but disappointment.

Ichigo looking out of the window giving a sigh. Why did her life always have so many adventures in it? Why was she left to solve so many problems? Life was already complicated just the way it is.

'Are you sure that this is a good idea?' Pie asked teleporting behind Kisshu. They were on top of a big, tall building. It was very high but the height didn't bother the aliens. They were all used to it with flying and teleporting all the time.

'No,' Kisshu chuckled.

'Me neither,' Pie muttered. But they all went on with it anyway, 'you know we really should be going back.'

'We can't, we already came too far to turn back.'

'This is probably one of the most stupid ideas that you probably ever had. What if everything goes wrong? What if she isn't in there? What if it turns out that Aoyama isn't really the one who kidnapped Ichigo?'

Kisshu was ignoring all of Pie's question. Instead, he looked up at the sky and enjoyed that wonderful feeling when the wind blew in his face.

He knew Ichigo was there. If it wasn't in Aoyama's house, then she would be nearby. Something in his heart told him so. All he was doing was following his heart. She had doubts himself. He isn't expecting to find Ichigo. He probably won't. That was what is more likely to happen anyway.

'What exactly was our plan again?' Pie suddenly realised that Kisshu hadn't told him what he had in mind.

Kisshu looked at Pie and grinned, 'that's the fun of it,' he said, 'we don't have one.'

Ichigo sat in her bed daydreaming to herself. Sometimes, time seems to pass more quickly when you have something to do and right now Ichigo couldn't think of anything to do except from escaping into a world of her own. That was the only world she could escape to. But the only problem with that is that she would always have to come back to the real world.

A loud, familiar noise interrupted her thoughts and bought her back to Earth straight away. She didn't know what it was but it sounded like a teleporting noise. Before she could turn around to see who was there, two arms wrapped themselves around Ichigo. Then erything happened too fast.

Before Ichigo could even think, get anything into her brain or realise what was happening, she heard a low playful whisper in her ears, 'I finally found you kitten.'

Ichigo's eyes widened and she could hear herself gasp, she didn't dare move. She didn't want to turn around either. She just stayed still.

'My sweet, little koneko-chan, how have you been?' Kisshu whispered smirking.

Ichigo smiled, 'Kisshu, it's you isn't it?'

'Who else would it be?' Kisshu's smirk widened.

Ichigo finally found the courage to turn around. Indeed, it was Kisshu. She couldn't believe Kisshu was here! It felt like all of the loneliness was replaced with happiness that she didn't experience in a long time. She hasn't seen him for weeks but it felt like even longer.

'I am so happy to see you!' Ichigo said hugging him.

'It looks like my kitty-cat missed me.'

'I did miss you,' Ichigo laughed, 'a lot.'

Aoyama was downstairs, he was just about to go up to Ichigo's room and give her lunch that he prepared earlier for her. But he heard some noise from upstairs. He looked up confused, but then shrugged. It was probably Ichigo. He took the plate of food up to her room. He unlocked the door and went inside.

But as soon as he came in, the plate he was holding slipped from his hands and soon shattered into thousands of pieces. Just like his heart broke into a thousand pieces when he came inside the room. He couldn't believe his eyes. The room Ichigo was in, it had nothing in it. It had _no one_ in it. Ichigo wasn't there. It was empty.

* * *

**Ok, so I will try to make the next few chapters more exciting, Kisshu has FINALLY found Ichigo but the story isn't over yet! So please keep reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And pease review! They make me really happy, I love reviews! **


	33. Found

'There you are! What took you so long?' Pie asked when he saw Kisshu teleporting in front of him, 'so…Did you find her or what?' Pie stared at him looking for an answer.

Kisshu didn't say anything for a while and stood expressionless instead. Pie assumed that meant he didn't find her.

'See I told this was a stupid idea!' Pie told him but Kisshu didn't reply.

He just stared at him and very slowly, a grin appeared in his face. Pie looked at him confused. He had no idea what was going on until Ichigo appeared from behind Kisshu, she also had a grin on her face.

'But sometimes Pie, the most of stupid ideas are the ones that actually work,' Kisshu smirked, 'I found her.'

Pie's jaws dropped on the floor when Ichigo suddenly popped out of nowhere. Soon, Pie started laughing too, 'this is just too great…'

'We were planning to give you a surprise, that's all,' Kisshu chuckled and then looked at Ichigo. Ichigo gave him a small smile.

She looked around and realised how high up she was, 'whoa…where exactly are we?'

'People can't see us here, so it's safer than just standing in the middle of the road,' Pie explained.

Ichigo laughed a little, 'on top of a building?'

'Let's just go,' Kisshu told both of them.

'He's right, let's get out of here,' Pie agreed.

Kisshu took her hand so he could teleport her with him. All three of them appeared in Kisshu's house. Ichigo took a deep breath, when she came inside. It felt nice to see Kisshu again. It felt even better to get away from Aoyama.

But she also felt sorry for him. It really wasn't his fault. Yes, he did kidnap her but he didn't try to do anything to her after that. He was just trying to make her fall in love with him. He was probably so upset that she didn't like him anymore that he didn't know what to do and decided to force her into loving him instead.

But he should have never broke up with her if he was going to come back again asking if they could get back together. And it was stupid to try and make that happen by forcing her. But still, she felt bad for him. She didn't want to hurt him like she hurt Kisshu.

'Ichigo?' Pie waved his hands in front of her face trying get her back to reality.

Ichigo blinked a few times when her thoughts were interrupted. She looked and Pie and Kisshu who were staring at her awkwardly, 'Oh it's nothing, really.'

'Alright, you two can sit down and I will bring something to eat,' Pie left the room and went in the kitchen.

Ichigo and Kisshu sat down. They both stayed quiet for a moment. Kisshu kept quiet not bothering to talk and Ichigo didn't know what to say.

'He might come back,' Ichigo whispered, finally finding the courage to speak.

'I won't let him touch you,' Kisshu whispered back knowing exactly who she was talking about. He must have figured out that she was missing by now. And it was likely that he will come back to take her again, 'did he do anything to you while you were there?' Kisshu didn't look at her and just faced ahead.

Ichigo shook her head, 'he didn't do anything.'

'So are you alright?'

'Yes, I am fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. Nothing happened; there is nothing to worry about.'

Kisshu stared at her. For a moment he didn't believe her but he couldn't find any signs in her that she was lying so decided that she was telling the truth. And Ichigo was very good at lying so most of the time it was easy to figure out if she was.

'That day, when he was in your room,' Kisshu whispered, 'what exactly happened?'

'I am sorry,' she said quietly looking away.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, he was just about to say something but Pie came into the room with food so he stopped. Pie placed the food in the table and sat down in the sofa. He looked at Kisshu and Ichigo who were sitting down without saying a word.

'You two,' Pie said, 'lighten up already! Just forget about everything that happened and be happy. Seriously, you two are looking so miserable right now, and that's making me annoyed.'

Ichigo chuckled a little; she thanked Pie for the food and stared to eat it. When everyone was done, Pie put the plates away back in the kitchen and came back to the living room.

'We should tell everyone else that we found you,' Pie told Ichigo. Ichigo nodded in agreement. L

'I will take her to everyone else. You should start packing everything,' Kisshu told Pie.

Pie looked at Kisshu and thought for a while before nodding his head and teleporting away.

'Let's go.'

Kisshu and Ichigo went outside and started heading the Mew Mew café where Ichigo's parents and everyone else should be.

'Kisshu?'

'What?'

'What were you talking about when you told Pie to pack things? Pack things for what?' Ichigo asked.

'We are leaving, didn't you know?'

'Leaving? Leaving where?' Ichigo asked who was still confused.

Kisshu sighed, 'I told Pie and Taruto that after I help your human friends to look for you, we would all leave and go back to our planet. Now that I finally found you and I know that nothing has happened to you so you are safe, I can leave without having to worry about you.'

Ichigo stopped walking. Kisshu turned around and looked at her, 'what?'

A single drop of sadness welled from the corner of her eye. Ichigo has just been with Kisshu for a while, and now he was already leaving.

'Ichigo…' Kisshu whispered, 'you are…crying?'

Ichigo struggled to breath with each desperate gasp of air she took only to release it again with another forceful sob.

'Ichigo, why are you-' before Kisshu could finish his sentence, he was cut off with a tight hug.

Ichigo knew she was being selfish and stupid, but she couldn't help it.

'I love you…'

* * *

**I am so sorry it took a long time for me to update! I have been really busy and never really got the chance to work on my story. I am sorry if this chapter looked like it was rushed and a bit boring. And I hope I didn't make any mistakes, if you spot any then feel free to tell me! I hope you liked it anyway! Thank you for reading and again, I am really sorry for taking so long to update!**


	34. Never

Kisshu was surprised at the sudden touch. He didn't expect her to hug him all of a sudden. He did tell her that he was leaving but he didn't expect her to get upset about it. He had been so caught up thinking that she had cheated on him and how much he loved her, that he completely forgot how much _she_ loved _him_ back.

He was starting to feel like an idiot. How could he leave now? How could he leave her like that? He knew that he would never be able to live without her when he leaves, but he was more worried about Ichigo. Never mind what happens to him. What will happen to Ichigo?

Kisshu didn't move for a while and let Ichigo cry in his shoulders. He hated seeing her cry like that. And to think that it was him who was the reason for her crying…

'Ichigo…' he whispered.

'I am so sorry,' she sobbed.

'For what?'

'I know I kissed Aoyama, but I all of it happened too quickly before I could do anything. I have nothing to do with him. I promise.'

Kisshu stayed quiet.

'Y…You don't believe me, do you?'

Kisshu still didn't say anything. Ichigo wiped her tears away and was about to let go of him. But the moment she let go she felt his arms tighten around her pulling her back towards him.

'Kisshu…What's wrong?'

'I believe you,' Kisshu whispered.

Ichigo looked at him, a small smile appeared in her face.

'Really?'

Kisshu smiled too, 'really.'

Ichigo gave a deep sigh. She hasn't felt this good for ages. It's like the weight on her shoulders have been lightened and her worries were gone.

Kisshu was happy to see the smile back in her face. Just seeing her smile makes him happy. Now, he could never hurt her. He just couldn't. He loved her too much. There was no one who could love her more than him. No one. Only him. She was all his.

'Now wipe those tears away,' Kisshu smiled as he wiped them off, 'no more crying, ok?'

Ichigo nodded, 'Okay!'

'Now let's go and see your parents, shall we?'

Ichigo gasped. Her parents. She hasn't seen them in a long time and she missed them a lot. Just the thought of being able to see her parents again made her smile even more. She couldn't wait to see them and all of her friends again.

So Ichigo and Kisshu started walking towards the café. He teleported her to it so they wouldn't need to walk. The café, as usual, was pretty from the outside. She never thought she would say this, but she actually misses working there. There was nothing that has changed from it. The only different thing about it was that it was completely empty. Usually there would be customers crowding everywhere, but now there was anyone there. It was empty and quiet.

As she walked closer to the door, she realised why. There was a sign in the door saying 'closed'.

'Closed?' Ichigo asked confused. What day was it? The café usually closed on a different day. It should be open. Why was it closed?

'Don't worry, go in,' Kisshu told her, 'you can't possibly think that they would keep working when you are missing, can you? They would be too worried.'

Ichigo opened the door and slowly went in. It didn't take long for everyone to realise who was there. Pudding gasped and pointed at Ichigo. Soon, everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked at the direction Pudding was pointing at.

Everyone's eyes widened, they were all shocked to see Ichigo again. Ichigo's parents soon came rushing in. When they saw Ichigo they were overjoyed. Ichigo's parents hugged Ichigo not being able to believe that she was actually here.

'Ichigo! Where have you been?' her mother cried happily.

'I am so glad to see you!' Ichigo said hugging them back. She was finally home. All of Ichigo's friends came in to give her a hug too. They were all happy to see her.

'So are you going to tell us what exactly happened to you to the past few weeks or what?' Mint spoke first.

'That's…Sort of a long story…' Ichigo said nervously.

'But how did you come here? Where were you all this time? We were so worried about you,' Ichigo's mother cried.

'It's all thanks to Kisshu,' Ichigo smiled looking at him, 'he was the one who bought me here.'

Everyone looked at Kisshu. Ichigo's parents looked at the green haired alien who was standing next to her.

'You…You bought her back?' Mr Momomiya asked.

Kisshu grinned, 'I promised I would bring her back, didn't I?'

Mrs Momomiya smiled, 'thank you for bringing our daughter back to us.'

'How can we ever thank you?' Mr Momomiya smiled gratefully, 'you bought our precious daughter back, there is nothing we would want more.'

'You don't need to.'

'Where did you find her?' Zakuro asked.

Everyone sat down to listen to Ichigo. They were all curious on where she was all this time.

When she told them that it was Aoyama who kidnapped her everyone was speechless. They couldn't believe that it was him all along. Her parents couldn't believe her either. Ichigo had been dating him for a while and as far as they were concerned, even though they broke up they were still friends. Why would her do that? Out of all the people in the world, why him?

'What? Aoyama?' Keiichiro asked.

Ichigo nodded.

'But…But…Wait…He was…' Mint didn't know what else to say, 'what?!'

'I know, but he was the one who kidnapped me.'

'Why?' Lettuce asked.

'I…It's a long story. But it's over now. Please, I really don't want to talk about this right now.'

So everyone decided to talk about something else. After some talking everyone decided to go home, Ichigo was back. So now there was nothing to worry about. Ichigo's parents took their daughter home, Kisshu went with them too. Just to make sure she went home safely.

'Can you stay with us for today?' Ichigo asked cuddling Kisshu.

'As much as I loved to, I can't kittycat,' he whispered in her ear.

'Why?'

They were both sitting down in the sofa while Ichigo's parents were in the kitchen preparing food.

'What about your parents?' he asked.

'They won't say anything.'

Kisshu chuckled. Ichigo could be the most adorable at times. Other times, she could be in such a bad mood that she would end up screaming and throwing everything everywhere. Both ways, she manages to stay cute. In Kisshu's eyes anyway. She was the most beautiful thing in the world.

'Dinner is ready,' Ichigo's mother smiled putting in the plate of food in the table.

Ichigo smiled to say thank you.

'Your dad is in the kitchen, we are coming in a minute.' her mother said before going back to the kitchen.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu and smiled. She took the plate of food and started eating.

All this time, Kisshu was staring at her. Her beautiful eyes. Her beautiful hair. Her beautiful smile. He can't take that smile away from her. He can't. It would hurt him too much. After all, he did love her. Kisshu smiled. He knew he wanted to be with her. He knew he would never manage to let her go. Never.

* * *

**I just wanted to update something now so here it is! Reviews are always welcome, thank you for reading!**


	35. Phone Call

Kisshu sighed as he laid down in his bed. He couldn't believe he finally found Ichigo. And what was more surprising was that it was Aoyama who took her away. He remembered last night when he was at Ichigo's house and he stayed for a while because her parents insisted that he stayed to have dinner.

He couldn't remember the last time he had dinner like that. He finally felt…felt like he was home…Ichigo seemed so happy to have him with her. When he first decided to visit Earth, he wasn't expecting her to fall in love with him. He thought she made it all clear that she loved Aoyama when they were fighting before and that she had nothing to do with him.

Sometimes, when Ichigo would smile at him it would make him think that all of this was just a dream. Pie and Taruto warned him to not get his hopes up but when Ichigo told him that she loved him, everything changed.

But he can hardly believe that all of this was real, it still feels like all of this was still a dream. And that's what scares him the most. What if all of this was really a dream? What if one day he had to leave her? He knew that there was no way that he could live without her if he did leave her but what will happen to Ichigo? Never mind what happens to him, he was more concerned about Ichigo. If she truly loved him, he can't just leave her like that, can he?

Unless…Unless he tries to get her to come with him to his planet.

_'No,'_ Kisshu thought. He couldn't do such a thing. That would just make her upset even more. He couldn't take her away from her family. She has everything here. She has friends and family, what else could he possibly give to her?

He knew that he couldn't stay in Earth forever and eventually he has to leave. And he knew that Ichigo was aware about all of this too. They were both from different planets, how can they stay together? He knew that Ichigo would become upset. He didn't want to take that beautiful smile away from her. He couldn't hurt her. He already hurt her enough when he accused her of cheating on him when she did nothing of that sort.

He already told Pie and Taruto that the moment they found Ichigo, they would all leave Earth. They would all go back to their planet. He should have known that he loved Ichigo too much to be able to do that. But what can he do? Pie and Taruto probably packed their bags already. If he suddenly told them that he couldn't go back with them, he didn't know what they will do to him. And he hated to be such a pain to them.

But that was fine. Even if he did leave, he knew that Ichigo still loved him. He knew that Ichigo was still hers. No one can take her away from him. Not that stupid tree hugger, not anyone else. Ichigo was only his. Only his. And that's how it will stay.

'Kisshu!' Taruto shouted as he knocked the door.

'What?' Kisshu groaned.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'Nothing!'

'Then get out!'

'Go away!'

Taruto didn't bother waiting for him to open the door because when Kisshu was in that mood, the chances of him opening the door to let him in are very little. So he teleported inside his room either he liked it or not.

'What is wrong with you?'

'Nothing,' Kisshu replied.

'Then why are you in your room all day? You hardly ever come out.'

'I don't want to come out.'

Taruto sat down in the bed with Kisshu.

'Is there anything wrong?'

'No.'

'I've heard you found Ichigo.'

'You've heard right.'

Taruto perked up, filled with curiosity, 'where was she? How did you find her?'

'She was with Aoyama all along.'

'What?' Taruto looked at him confused.

'It was him who kidnapped her.'

Taruto's jaws dropped in the floor, 'why didn't you tell me any of this before?'

Kisshu sighed, 'I really don't felt like talking about this right now.'

'Alright,' Taruto sighed as well, 'you should really eat something.'

'I am not hungry.'

'Are you thinking about Ichigo again?'

Kisshu looked at Taruto, but didn't say anything.

'Then that's a yes.'

'Why did you come here anyway?' Kisshu was starting to get really annoyed.

'I was just bored. There is nothing to do; I wish we could all just go home.'

Kisshu looked at the little alien. He felt sorry for him. They should all really be going home now. Taruto was really young; he shouldn't be doing all of this just because he didn't want to leave. He felt bad for both of them. Pie and Taruto. They were all feeling homesick. He was starting to feel it too.

'Kisshu!' Pie called him from downstairs.

'What do you want?' Kisshu shouted.

'You have a phone call!'

Kisshu and Taruto looked at each other confused. A phone call? From who?

'I am coming!' he replied. Kisshu got out of bed and started getting down the stairs. Taruto followed him.

'It's from Ichigo,' Pie handed over the phone to Kisshu.

Pie and Taruto watched him talk on the phone for a while. They tried to listen what they were saying, but they could only make out a word or two.

'Why did she call?' Taruto asked Pie.

'I don't know, she wanted to talk to Kisshu.'

Kisshu gave the phone back to Pie when he finished talking.

'What did she say?'

'I need to go,' Kisshu ignored Pie's question.

'Wait, go where?' Taruto asked.

'She told me to meet somewhere.'

Pie and Taruto groaned, 'is it another date?'

Kisshu grinned, 'could be, she didn't say.'

'But where are you going?' Pie asked.

'That's the strange thing, she told me to meet at the top of that building.'

'What building is he talking about?' Taruto asked, having no clue what they were talking about.

'What is she doing there?' Pie asked.

Kisshu shrugged, 'I will be back later,' he told them before he teleported away.

Kisshu teleported where Ichigo told him to meet her. He had no idea what she wanted but he miht just as well find out.

He looked around and smiled when he saw Ichigo standing, 'hey kitty cat! What are you…?'

Kisshu's smile soon faded away when he realised something. He was confused, Ichigo was standing there. She was right there, but so was someone else. Aoyama was there too.

* * *

**Ok, so that was chapter 35! If there is anything you didn't like about this chapter, feel free to tell me by reviewing or by PM. I won't mind!**


	36. Edge

Kisshu just stared at Aoyama. He was holding Ichigo and had a knife placed in her neck.

'What the hell…' Kisshu whispered.

Ichigo didn't say a word, scared that the knife would cut through her neck. So instead, she looked away not being able to look at Kisshu in the eye.

'What the hell is going on here?' Kisshu growled.

Aoyama just stared at him; his face had a blank expression. He couldn't tell if he was sad, angry or even happy to see Kisshu.

'She is staying with me,' Aoyama didn't say anything else.

Kisshu took one look at Ichigo and then glared at Aoyama before his dragon swords appeared in his hands. He hasn't used them for a long time.

'Kisshu…No…' Ichigo whispered.

'Let her go,' Kisshu demanded.

Aoyama kept holding her, his grip tightening.

'Don't make me say this twice,' Kisshu warned.

'I told you, she is staying with me.'

'She isn't staying with you because she is mine,' Kisshu didn't know for how long he could keep in his temper.

'Too bad, I already got her.'

'Let her go.'

'I won't hurt her, but I will if you try to touch her.'

'Why did you call me here?'

'Kisshu, just…leave…please…' Ichigo said quietly.

'This is pretty simple. You tried to take Ichigo away from me. And now you have to pay the price.'

Kisshu laughed, 'really? I am pretty sure it's the other way round.'

'Kisshu, he is going to kill you! Please…Just go!'

But Kisshu just ignored her. He was more focused on Aoyama. How he wished to kill him. But he had Ichigo. He wouldn't risk it.

'So you should give her back to me, before I make _you_ pay the price.' Kisshu walked towards them.

'Kisshu please listen to me, he is going to hurt you,' Ichigo said.

'If I go, he will hurt _you_.'

'That will never happen,' Aoyama said, 'I am only interested in you.'

Kisshu grinned, 'then let her go, we will have a fight. Just the two of us, but she won't be involved in it.'

'I don't have time to fight you.'

'That's because you are scared to fight.'

Aoyama glared at him angrily. Ichigo was surprised he would have gone that far. He was completely different to the person she knew from before. But why did he become like that? Why was he doing all of that? It still didn't make any sense to Ichigo. She tried asking him before but he kept saying the same thing over an over again. He kept saying he loved her. But if he really did love her, how could he do all of this?

He didn't smile anymore. At least, not like he used to. Now, there is nothing you could see in his face except from anger and hatred. Ichigo never saw Aoyama like that before.

'Kisshu don't start a fight, please…' Ichigo begged. The last thing she wanted was for someone to get hurt. And what was the point of fighting? Didn't they learn anything from the battle with Deep Blue and all the other pointless little fights with each other? Now she calls them 'pointless', at that time it felt like they were fighting for their own kind, fighting to save their own planet but now it all feels like it was a waste of time.

'Let Ichigo go now or else I really will start a fight. And _someone _will obviously get hurt,' Kisshu ignored Ichigo one more time.

'Can both of you stop?' But Ichigo's cries were once again ignored by the two of them.

'Fine…We will fight. I was going to kill you anyway,' Aoyama took the knife away from Ichigo's neck. The moment he took it away, Ichigo tried to get free but Aoyama held her hand tightly so she couldn't go anywhere.

'No! Stop!' Ichigo screamed, 'please…Just stop…'

Aoyama and Kisshu didn't take eyes off each other.

'I won't let you have Ichigo,' Aoyama said.

'She is mine,' Kisshu held his swords tightly ready to attack him. He lost the fight with Deep Blue once and nearly lost Ichigo, he won't let the same thing happen again. Ichigo finally loved him, he couldn't lose her.

Kisshu teleported right in front of Aoyama and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned in pain, but still stood up. Aoyama kicked him and pushed him hard enough to send him flying to the other side.

'Kisshu!' Ichigo screamed. This was feeling too much like the battle with Deep Blue.

'I never wanted to hurt you, Ichigo,' Aoyama whispered.

Ichigo looked at him shocked that he was able to say that after doing all of this.

'It's just…When I found out that you were with Kisshu…I just didn't know what to do…'

'W…What do you mean?' Ichigo asked.

'I wanted to become like him. I wanted to force you into loving me.'

'I didn't force her…' Kisshu growled standing up.

'So that's why you were doing all of this?' Ichigo whispered, 'but he didn't force me, we were only meant to be friends at first. It was me who told him that I wanted to be with him. It wasn't his fault.'

'But why? Why him?'

'I've had enough of your stupid games!' Kisshu screamed. He came running to attack him, his dragon swords pointing at him, before Ichigo could shout out to tell both of them to stop. Before she could do anything even.

She gasped in shock. Drips of blood fell on the ground. Ichigo didn't even had the time to realise what was going on until both Aoyama and Kisshu screamed in pain.

That's when she realised that both of them had attacked each other at the same time. Aoyama had a deep cut in his right leg and Kisshu was stabbed in the stomach.

Ichigo screamed. She ran into Kisshu and managed to hold him before he fell into the ground.

'What did you do?' Ichigo screamed, 'Kisshu? Kisshu, are you alright?' Ichigo felt stupid for not being able to do anything. And she felt even more stupid for asking that question. Of course he wasn't alright. He was hurt. And it was all because of her. All for trying to save her.

She was starting to wish that she didn't call him to come here, but what else could she have done when she had a knife stuck in her throat ready to cut through her neck all along?

'You love him a lot, don't you?' Aoyama stared at the two of them. He could hardly stand up because of the cut in his leg.

Ichigo didn't answer.

'I am sorry,' Aoyama whispered.

Ichigo stared at him for a moment. Sorry? He was sorry? What exactly was he? Stupid?

'I hate you,' tears trickled down her face.

Aoyama smiled, for the first time since he had kidnapped her. But this was different. This smile was the same smile from before. It was just like the way he used to smile at her back when they were together. All of a sudden Ichigo regretted saying that. He was hurt too. Ichigo should be getting help. But she was stuck with Kisshu in her arms.

Aoyama looked at Ichigo and started turning back.

'What are you doing?' Ichigo asked confused.

Aoyama didn't say anything; he just kept turning back until he reached to the edge of the building.

'What are you doing?' Ichigo repeated.

But Aoyama didn't answer. He turned around and looked below. Then, he took one good look at Ichigo and smiled.

'I love you,' he said before he jumped from the top of the building they were all in and fell down to the rock, hard ground. Dead.

* * *

**I haven't really wrote a fighting scene before so I don't know if that was good or not...I could have probably made a few more improvements to it...I don't know...And yeah, Aoyama had to die. I am sorry if you are an Aoyama fan, but I don't think any Aoyama fans would be reading this since it's a Kisshigo fanfic. I did feel a little bit bad for him while writing this even though I am not really that fond of him. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed reading this. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! Until then, bye!**


	37. Awake

Ichigo stared at him. He was laying down in the bed, sleeping. His eyes were closed and his green hair was neatly tied in both of his sides.

'Do you think he will be okay?' Ichigo asked, not taking her eyes off him.

'I am sure he will,' Lettuce replied.

Ichigo looked at Lettuce and smiled at her. She was very happy that she had her friends by her side. Friends like Lettuce, sometimes that's all someone needs to help them go through harsh situations like that.

'His cut is deep, though,' Taruto came in the room, 'it could have easily killed him.'

Ichigo knew he was right. Kisshu's wound was painful. He had already lost lots of blood and if he didn't receive help in time, he would have lost too much blood to be able to live. It would have been too late.

'But he is alright now,' Lettuce told Ichigo, always trying to make her look into the positive side. She has been going through a lot and she really could do with some comfort, 'and you should go and have a rest as well.'

'But…'

'He will be fine; you should go and eat something now. We don't want you to get ill.' Lettuce said.

Ichigo sighed, 'you are right. But you have to tell me straight away if he wakes up.'

Lettuce smiled, 'you will be the first one to know.'

Lettuce and Ichigo went to the living room, followed by Taruto. They both sat down in the table, Pie, Ichigo's parents and all the Mew Mews were there as well.

'What if Kisshu doesn't wake up?' Ichigo whispered.

'Don't worry about it, he will,' Lettuce reassured.

So Ichigo sat down in the table with Lettuce. Taruto had already sat down and started eating like nothing was wrong.

'How is Kisshu?' Pie asked Taruto.

'He hasn't woken up yet,' Taruto replied.

'That's fine, he needs some rest,' Lettuce told everyone.

'Are you sure Kisshu will be alright na no da?' Pudding asked, she didn't like seeing anyone of her friends get hurt.

'I am sure he will, now let's eat and stop worrying about him,' Taruto looked at everyone and started eating his meal again.

'How can you be so calm about all of this?' Mint sighed.

'This has happened a lot of times before, it's no big deal. He will get well soon.'

Ichigo stared at Pie and Taruto for a moment. If this has happened a lot of times before, then it must have been when they were all fighting. Ichigo felt horrible at the fact that Kisshu had to suffer so much because of her. It was unfair.

Everyone just ate for a while. They were all at Ichigo's house and Kisshu was in Ichigo's room, laying down in her bed. His deep cut hadn't healed yet and he has been unconscious for a long time now. Luckily Pie and Taruto knew what to do and knew how to heal his wound. So he should be fine. Or at least, everyone hoped so anyway.

All kinds of emotions streamed through her. She felt sad and worried about Kisshu. But at the same time, she felt bad for Aoyama as well; she still can't believe he died. She knew Kisshu loved her greatly, but so did Aoyama. He killed himself because of her. Because he wanted her and Kisshu to be together without having him interfering between the two.

But she was angry at him as well; she still hated him for kidnapping her like that and nearly killing her. Nearly killing Kisshu. Kisshu, who was now laying down in her bed. He could have died because of him. He even tried to kill him before in the final battle with Deep Blue. But that wasn't his fault, Ichigo knew that but she felt mad at herself for just sitting there doing nothing to helt them. She had her Mew Mew powers then, so there was no excuse.

Ryou came into the room soon, when nearly everyone had finished eating.

'What's wrong?' Zakuro asked him.

'It's him.'

'Kisshu?' What about Kisshu?' Ichigo asked.

'He has woken up,' Ryou replied.

'What?' Ichigo stopped eating and stood up.

So everyone went to the room Kisshu was in to see if he was alright. Ichigo slowly walked into the room. And just like Ryou said, Kisshu was awake. He was still laying down in the bed but his bright, golden eyes were open, shining like always.

'Kisshu,' Ichigo whispered, nearly in tears seeing him like that.

Kisshu slowly turned around and looked at everyone who were coming in the room. He smiled at Ichigo when he saw her.

'Kisshu! You are awake!' Taruto came running into him and grinned.

Kisshu looked at him for a moment before grinning back at him.

'Finally, you are awake,' Mint gave a small sigh of relief, 'you don't know how much Ichigo was worried about you.'

Kisshu gave a small laugh and Ichigo glared at Mint, wishing she would keep her mouth shut.

'We should all give him some rest,' Pie told everyone.

Keiichiro nodded in agreement, 'he is still weak, so we should let him rest until he is ready to stand up.'

'Hey, I am fine…' Kisshu protested.

'No you aren't, we won't be able to go back to our planet with you in this state. So just stay in bed for a few days,' Pie told him.

'Fine,' Kisshu groaned. he hated staying in bed, it get boring easily and he hates having nothing to do.

Ryou opened the door, to let everyone out of the room.

'You can stay with him for a while if you like,' Ichigo's mum whispered in her ear.

Ichigo smiled at her, 'thanks, mum.'

Ichigo has been waiting for Kisshu to wake up and she really was hoping to talk to him. Tell him that everyone is alright. Everything will be fine. She wanted to tell him that she still loved him and that she was sorry that he had to suffer so much because of her.

Everyone went out of the room, leaving Ichigo and Kisshu alone.

Ichigo slowly walked over to him and sat down.

Kisshu slowly got himself up, ignoring the pain in his stomach, 'I am fine, really.'

Ichigo sighed, 'you aren't fine.'

'You are here now, so I am fine.'

Kisshu kissed Ichigo's hand and pulled herself to him to give her a hug.

'I am just so sorry about everything,' Ichigo whispered.

'No,' Kisshu held her tightly, not letting her go, 'don't apologise, it's fine.'

Ichigo hugged him back, 'why do you always keep getting hurt because of me?'

'It's not because of you.'

'Yes it is because of me, it's all my fault.'

Kisshu stayed quiet and kissed her forehead lovingly.

'I love you,' Kisshu whispered.

'I love you too.'


	38. Promise

**Ok, so here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

'Are you alright now?' Ichigo asked.

Kisshu gave a small nod, 'You really should stop worrying about me so much, I am perfectly fine.'

So Ichigo handed over his breakfast.

'Come on, eat it.'

'But I am not hungry,' Kisshu stared at his plate for a moment.

'Well, that's fine because if you don't eat it I will just have to _force _you to eat it.'

Kisshu sighed; he really didn't have any other choice. He was just about to take the spoon and start eating his meal when he had an idea and smirked.

'What…?'

'Koneko-chan,' Kisshu cooed.

'What do you want?' Ichigo looked at him, worried for a moment. Whenever Kisshu has that type of smirk or that type of voice, it is never a good sign.

'You do know I am very weak right now, right?'

Ichigo nodded nervously.

'And I don't think I have the energy to eat this all by myself…'

Ichigo didn't like where this was going at all.

'So I was wondering…'

Ichigo sighed, 'You want me to feed you.'

Kisshu gave her another of his smirks and nodded cutely.

'_At least he will eat it,'_ Ichigo thought.

When Kisshu finally finished eating his breakfast, Ichigo took his plate downstairs in the kitchen so it could be washed. Kisshu was in bed for a few days now, he was healing faster than she expected. Now that he was injured, he was using that as an excuse to tease her more, which could be annoying at times. But at least she could spend lots if time with him.

Ichigo's parents weren't home; they both went out shopping to buy whatever they needed to buy. Usually, Ichigo would go and join them – especially when she loves shopping – but she would rather spend time with Kisshu. Her dad finally agreed to trust her daughter into staying in the house with a guy. Alien or human, her dad just didn't seem to care; the moment a guy would even look at her he would probably go crazy.

Ichigo looked around the kitchen to make sure everything was clean and tidy before she went back upstairs, to where Kisshu was.

'Do you need anything?' Ichigo asked.

'No, not really,' he replied staring at the ceiling.

'Okay,' Ichigo said quietly.

She was about to go to her room when she felt Kisshu's hand in her arm.

'Actually, I think I need something,' he said when Ichigo turned around.

Ichigo looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

'What do you need?'

'You,' he whispered.

Ichigo stared at him, 'What?'

'I need you,' he repeated.

'But I need to go,' Ichigo tried to get away from his grip but he just pulled her to him.

'Let me go.'

'I don't want to.'

'Why not?'

Kisshu pulled her to the bed and made her sit down next to him. Ichigo just stayed quiet for moment, not knowing what to say.

'I just don't want to,' Kisshu cuddled closer to him. Ichigo tensed at his touch for a moment, but soon relaxed.

'Why don't you sleep with me?'

'It's daytime now, I have loads of work to do.'

'So? You can visit me more often.'

Ichigo sighed; sometimes there was no winning with Kisshu. If she did decide to argue with him, the argument could last for days, Kisshu would never give up so easily. He would keep annoying her continuously until he finally got what he wanted. But she missed his teasing at times, 'I am here now,' she said.

Kisshu grinned at her and placed a few kisses in her neck and cheeks. Working his way up, until he reached her lips and decided to stay there. Both of them kissed for a while. Ichigo happily kissed him back, they hadn't kissed like that in ages. She was surprised how much she missed him.

'We should do this more often,' Ichigo smiled at him when they both stopped.

'How about another one then?' but Kisshu didn't wait for an answer, he kissed her before she could say or do anything.

Both of them laid down in the bed as they cuddled each other.

'What do I do when my parents come home?' Ichigo asked.

Kisshu shrugged, 'they said they would come back just before lunch, didn't they?'

That was true. Ichigo remembered her parents saying that they would be home at around one o'clock before they left. And it was unlikely that her friends would come and visit her at that time, since they were all busy.

'Yeah…'

'So there is nothing to worry about.'

'When will you get better?' Ichigo sighed.

'I told you to not worry about me.'

'If I was in your place you would have been worried sick, so I am allowed to worry about you as well.'

'That's true…' Kisshu sighed.

Kisshu stared at her eyes for a while, daydreaming. He wanted to touch her. So he played around with her hair. He didn't even realise what he was doing until Ichigo gave a giggle. But he kept on doing that since he knew Ichigo liked it.

'What are you doing?' Ichigo giggled.

Kisshu didn't say anything and just smiled. He loved the way Ichigo smiled at him. Her laughter was music in his ears. She loved her pretty, dark brown eyes and her red hair. He loved everything about her. She was beautiful.

Ichigo cuddled closer to him, giving him a hug.

'Kisshu?'

'Yeah?'

'Can you promise me something?'

'What is it?'

'Promise me you will never leave me.'

'Promise,' Kisshu said before he gave her another kiss.


	39. I Missed You

'Where are you going now?' Kisshu asked.

'Kisshu, let my hand go,' Ichigo told him.

'But why are you leaving?'

'I am not leaving! I am going to school. I will be back in a couple of hours so let my hand go or else.'

'Or else what?'

'If my dad sees us like this he is definitely going to kill you.'

'You have to give me a hug before you go.'

'Forget it! I don't have time for hugs, I am going to be late for school!'

Kisshu sighed letting her hand go, 'Fine…'

Ichigo gave a sigh of relief and looked at her watch. She was late. Again. The only thing that she can do to avoid another after school detention was to run for her life – possibly, skip breakfast as well – and hope that she would reach her school in time.

Kisshu, as always, was being a real pain and decided to not listen to Ichigo (like he does every morning before she goes to school). So the first thing she did when Kisshu let her go she ran out of her door.

Kisshu gave another sigh when she left. He hated it when Ichigo wasn't with him. He felt lonely and bored all at the same time. When Kisshu was about to go to bed and sleep, since he didn't have anything better to do, he heard the door open. Kisshu turned around to see who it was.

'Um…Kisshu…?' Ichigo said quietly as she came in the room.

'What are you doing here? Aren't you going to be late for school?' Kisshu asked confused.

'Are you mad at me?'

'Why would I be mad at you?'

Ichigo came running into him and give him a hug, 'I will be back as soon as school finishes. So please don't be angry.'

Kisshu grinned, hugging her back, 'I am not, I got my hug.'

Kisshu gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Ichigo looked back at him smiling.

'Bye,' she said before she ran out of the room.

Kisshu looked at the door for a moment. He heard Ichigo say 'goodbye' to her parents and slam the door downstairs. He looked out of the window when she had gone out, Ichigo was running to school. He didn't take her eyes off her until he couldn't see her anymore.

Kisshu's wound was healing fast. He could already walk and get out of bed easily. At times, he would get tired and end up in bed again, but he is starting to get stronger so he is out of bed most of the time.

Kisshu sighed when he remembered what happened a few days ago. He remembered the promise from last time. He promised her that he will never leave her. But he also promised Pie and Taruto that he would go back to their planet when they found Ichigo. What was he going to do?

Kisshu stared at the clear, cloudless sky. He missed his friends back in his planet. What will his people think if he didn't come back just because of some human girl. That human girl meant the world to him, but will everyone understand that? They might not think it that way.

Was he ready to give up his planet just for Ichigo? The truth was, he could do anything for her. Anything. But he would miss Pie and Taruto as well. He couldn't lose them, could he? He fought with them for a long time. They became very close friends. They were like brothers. How was he going to leave them? They would probably think that he was stupid for doing all of this just for some girl. But they didn't how it feels like to fall in love. They didn't know how painful it is, to love someone.

_'Ichigo,'_ Kisshu thought, '_Why do always you do this to me?'_

Back at school, Ichigo managed to come to school in time. If she was just a second late, she would be dead. Her teacher looked at her and them glanced the clock. Ichigo gave her a nervous smile, hoping she wasn't in trouble. Much to Ichigo's relief, her teacher just pointed at her seat, signalling her to sit down.

'You did it!' Moe and Miwa whispered at Ichigo from the other side of the room, giving her a thumbs up.

'Thanks,' Ichigo whispered back and sat down.

Ichigo took her books and her pencil case out. This was going to be a long day…

'So what are you doing after school?' Moe asked Ichigo at lunch.

'I don't know…'

'Have you finished all your homework?' Miwa took her book out and started reading something in it.

'No…'

'Have you even started them yet?'

'Er…No…'

Moe and Miwa sighed. Ichigo will never change.

'So…Have you seen Aoyama lately?' Moe said, changing the subject.

'A…Aoyama?' Ichigo repeated.

'Yeah. You said a few days ago that he came to visit you.'

Moe and Miwa kept asking her about what happened when she went missing. She couldn't tell them that she was kidnapped. It was too long of a story and she didn't want to make them worried. So every time, they tried to ask her about it, she would ignore the question or try to change the subject.

'I don't know…I haven't seen him…' Ichigo lied. She hoped that her friends didn't realise that she was lying. She was horrible at lying and it was pretty obvious when she did. But her friends didn't seem to notice.

When school was finally over, Ichigo took her bag and started walking home. Another day was over. Now she had to go home and do her homework. She wasn't particularly looking forward to that, but it was something that just had to be done.

'I am home!' Ichigo shouted.

She was welcomed home by her parents.

'I am going upstairs to change,' Ichigo said as she went upstairs.

'You are home,' Kisshu smirked when he saw Ichigo coming in the room.

'Get out, I am going to change.'

Kisshu didn't move an inch. He just stood there staring at her. So Ichigo took her clothes and decided to change in the bathroom instead.

'Ichigo, wait.'

'I will be back in a moment.'

But Kisshu closed the door so she couldn't go out.

'What are you doing? Let me go out! If you don't I will-' Ichigo was interrupted by a kiss and a hug.

'Or what? I missed you,' Kisshu said after the kiss but he didn't let go of her.

Ichigo gave him a smile, 'I missed you too.'

'Ichigo, do you love me?'

'Of course I do.'

Kisshu smirked, 'Then come on a date with me,' he whispered.

* * *

**So...How was it...?**


	40. In The Night

'What…A date…? No…I can't…'

'Come on, I've missed you a lot and we hardly had a chance to be together,' Kisshu pleaded, 'It's because of my stupid injury, but thanks to you, I am fine now. So what's your problem now?'

'It's not that, you should have some rest, you aren't fully recovered yet,' Ichigo shook her head. She didn't want Kisshu to be hurt again. She wanted to make sure he was alright before they started going on dates.

'Yes, I am,' Kisshu protested, 'Please!'

Ichigo took one look at his face and couldn't say 'no' to him. He looked so cute, Ichigo was sure he was doing that purposefully to make her go with him.

'Fine,' she giggled, 'But what about my parents?'

'What do you mean?'

'You know my dad; he will never let us go,' Ichigo ponted out.

'I saved your life; he has to do _something_ to repay me.'

Ichigo rolled her eyes, 'It will never work, trust me.'

'You can just come to my house where we can stay alone, I don't care where it is. I don't care even if it isn't a proper date, just as long as you are with me.'

'Fine…But you are the one who will have to persuade my parents.'

Kisshu gave her a confused look. Ichigo smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

'I have to change now,' Ichigo said leaving the room.

Kisshu looked at the bed he was laying down on earlier before Ichigo came in. He sighed. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Ichigo before he has to leave. The thought of leaving wiped his smile away instantly. What was he going to do?

Ichigo went inside the bathroom and giggled at the thought of Kisshu. He could be really sweet at times. She quickly changed her clothes since she was wearing her school uniform and she just came from school. When she was done, she put her school uniform away after she came out of the bathroom. Kisshu must have gone downstairs since he wasn't in her room.

Ichigo took her homework out of her bag and placed them on her desk. She was just about to get detention for being late that day and she wasn't going to risk another detention for not completing her homework, so no matter how much she hated to do so, she started doing her homework.

A few minutes later, Kisshu came in the room. He sighed and sat back down in her bed.

'You should have at least knocked,' Ichigo sighed.

'You are sleeping at my house today,' Kisshu told her.

Ichigo gave him a confused look, 'We haven't even got permission from my parents yet! How can you be so sure?'

'Who said? I just managed to persuade your mum.'

Ichigo stared at him in shock, 'She said we could go?'

Kisshu nodded.

'Yeah, but that's my mum, what about my dad?'

'Your mum said she will find a way of persuading him as well.' Kisshu smirked.

Ichigo ran to him and sat down next to him, 'Really?'

Kisshu wrapped his arms around her, 'Really.'

'Kisshu, you are the best!' Ichigo said hugging him back.

Both of them laid down in the bed, snuggling close to each other.

'This is fun,' Ichigo giggled.

'Then we should do this more often,' Kisshu came closer to her so that their faces were both just a few inches away from each other.

'What are you going to do about Pie and Taruto?' Ichigo asked.

'What do you mean?'

'Won't they mind if I go to your house?'

'Don't worry about them, I will find a way to get them out.'

Ichigo laughed.

Soon, it was starting to get dark outside and Ichigo quickly got ready. Kisshu was already downstairs by the door, waiting for her, so Ichigo tried to be as fast as she could. When she was finally done she ran downstairs, greeted by Kisshu's smile and her dad's look of frustration.

'Are you sure it is safe to juts let them go like that?' Mr Momomiya asked in a low voice.

'Just stop worrying so much, we had these conversations a million times before, our daughter is growing up. It's time we start trusting her,' Ichigo's mother replied.

Mr Momomiya sighed, 'Yep, she is getting older now isn't she?' He smiled.

Ichigo and Kisshu waved them goodbye and started walking.

'How did you manage to persuade them so quickly?' Ichigo asked surprised, still not believing that her dad let her go out with Kisshu.

'I have my ways,' Kisshu shrugged.

Both of them laughed and kept walking in the night.

* * *

**I know this was pretty rushed...And short...I am very sorry about that! I will try to improve my next chapter. And thank you all for your amazing reviews! I am glad there are people reading and enjoying this story! So thank you!**


	41. Last Moments Together

'What does she want?' Taruto asked in an annoyed voice.

'How many times have I told you to not treat guests like that?' Kisshu said.

Taruto shrugged, 'I am telling Pie.'

Kisshu and Ichigo stared at Taruto who flew out of the room.

Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and both of them went into his room.

Soon Pie came into the room to see what was going on. He didn't look at all pleased. He waited for Ichigo to enter Kisshu's room, 'We need to talk.'

Kisshu looked at Pie for a moment, trying to figure out what he wanted to talk to him about but like always, Pie's face was expressionless and completely blank. It was juts impossible to tell what was going through his mind. Kisshu sighed, Pie was always like that. He just had to wait and find out.

'What?' Kisshu said looking at Ichigo for a moment. He smiled at her and gestured her to wait. Ichigo nodded at him and sat down. So Kisshu closed the door and turned to face Pie.

'Yeah, what do you want?'

'Why is she here?'

'What do you mean why? Isn't she allowed to come here?'

Pie sighed, 'I know that you probably hate me by now for getting onto you so much about Ichigo. But really, I am trying to help you.'

'What are you on about?' Kisshu said confused.

'We know that you like her so we won't stop you from being with her. All we are trying to do is to make you understand the fact that you _will_ have to leave her. And once you do, it could be extremely painful for you.'

Kisshu didn't say anything for a while. He knew Pie was right and he hated it when he was. He will leave her, no matter how much he wanted to stay with her, he couldn't. He couldn't keep the promise he made to her. Now he was feeling angry. Not at Pie or Taruto, but at himself. For making that stupid promise to her. He was angry at the fact that he will break her heart one day. That was just as bad as what Aoyama did to Ichigo, if not that, then worse.

'I know,' Kisshu silently whispered.

Pie put his hand in his shoulder, 'It might not look like it, but we all care for you. We all worry about you,' Pie told him, 'We are trying to help you. So if there is anything bothering you, keeping it to yourself will just make things worse.'

Kisshu gasped when he looked at Pie. He saw something. Or at least he thought he did. Even if it was just a small one. If he wasn't mistaken – which he probably was – he just saw a smile in his face. Being used to seeing Pie so serious all the time nearly made Kisshu forget that Pie could still smile. He still had the right to be happy, it was just a shame that he didn't do that very often. Or at least, he didn't show it very often anyway.

'Pie…Did you just…'

'Did I just what?' Pie's face soon turned back to being serious.

Kisshu was about to ask him something but stopped himself, 'Oh…Um…Nothing. Thanks.'

Kisshu nodded at Pie and went back in his room, not believing what he saw before. He soon took that out of his mind when he saw Ichigo look around his room.

'Hi,' Kisshu said as he hugged her.

'What took you so long?' Ichigo asked.

'Nothing,' Kisshu replied with a kiss.

Ichigo soon broke the kiss with another question, 'What were you and Pie talking about?'

'Just some stuff that needed sorting out.'

'This _stuff _was to do with me?'

'Not at all.'

'Well, is it sorted out then?'

Kisshu thought for a moment, remembering what Pie told him, 'Yeah, I would say it is.'

Ichigo smiled at him and went back to finish the kiss from earlier. Kisshu happily kissed back, trying not to think that it could be their last kiss before he had to leave. Kisshu tightened his grip so he could focus on the kiss instead.

'Ichigo,' Kisshu said.

'What is it?'

'I need to tell you something.'

'Go on then.'

'I've thought a lot about this. And I decided that I will have to leave and go back to my planet.'

Ichigo stared at him, 'Kisshu…'

'But that's only if you want me to,' Kisshu added, 'If you say that you don't want me to go and stay with you instead, I won't go. I will do exactly what you say, even if Pie and Taruto try to stop me.'

'Kisshu…I…'

'Don't lie to me, Ichigo. Please.' Kisshu whispered.

'Kisshu, you can go. I mean, it's your planet. And I know you can't stay here forever. You…You should go,' Ichigo smiled him.

'Ichigo, I told you not to lie to me.'

'I am not lying,' Ichigo protested, 'Really, I mean it.'

'This could be our last time together. If I will be leaving, I will be leaving tomorrow.'

'Then we should stop wasting our time together.'

Kisshu gave her another kiss, 'Are you sure this is alright with you.'

Ichigo nodded, 'Of course it is!'

Ichigo forced another smile, because it wasn't.

* * *

**Hi everyone! This was the next chapter, I hope you liked reading it! I don't know when I will be able to update. And I can see this story coming to an end. There will be a few more chapters and then I will end this story. Everything is going to work out in the end, and I have got an ending planned for this story but its kind of boring...Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favourite-ing this story! **


	42. Goodbye

Kisshu walked to the café Mew Mew where Pie and Taruto were already. He opened the door and went inside. He was welcomed by Lettuce and Pudding who smiled at him. Pudding came running and gave him a hug. Kisshu gave the little Mew a smile and looked around to see where Pie and Taruto was. After some looking, he saw that Pie was at the back of the room talking to Ryou and Keiichiro. Taruto was there too, only that he didn't seem to be taking part in their conversation, he was busy arguing with Mint who calmly sipped her cup of tea.

'Hey, Kisshu!' Taruto grinned when he saw him and instantly stopped arguing with Mint. She said something back but Taruto just ignored her. There wasn't any more time for that. Soon everyone else saw him coming in too, now all the attention was on him.

'What took you so long?' Pie asked.

Kisshu shrugged, 'I was busy packing.'

He wasn't in a hurry to leave at all. In fact, the later he left the better. He wanted to spend a bit more time with his Ichigo before he had to leave. He might never see her again…

'Anyway,' Kisshu looked around, 'Where's Ichigo?'

'She is over there,' Pie pointed at the tables which Ichigo was cleaning.

Kisshu slowly walked over to her and gave her a hug.

'Kisshu! When did you come?'

'Just now,' He gave her his signature smirk.

Ichigo smiled at him and gave him a kiss in his lips. Kisshu kissed her back, wishing that moment would last forever. If only he could stay with her.

'When are you leaving?'

Kisshu's smile disappeared, 'This afternoon.'

Ichigo looked down to the floor and nodded, still keeping her smile in her face, 'I am finished working, so I need to go home now.'

'Alright,' Kisshu whispered and watched Ichigo leave the café.

Soon the girls started to get ready to go too.

'Is everything alright?' Taruto asked as he came up to Kisshu.

'Yeah,' Kisshu replied.

'She seemed upset though.'

'She said she was fine with it.'

Taruto sighed, 'You idiot, just because she said it's fine that you are leaving her doesn't mean she isn't upset about you leaving. I bet she doesn't want you to leave.'

'I know that she is upset,' Kisshu clenched his fists tightly.

'You don't want to leave do you?'

'I need to go and talk to her,' Kisshu ignored Taruto's question before he teleported out of the room.

Taruto gave another sigh, 'Yep, I don't think you want to leave.'

Kisshu teleported to Ichigo's house. There didn't seem to be anyone downstairs so he climbed upstairs to Ichigo's room.

'Ichigo…' Kisshu whispered.

Ichigo turned around surprised, 'What are you doing here?'

Kisshu didn't bother answering her questions and gave her a hug instead, 'If you didn't want to leave me then why didn't you tell me?'

'What do you mean?'

Kisshu kissed her in her lips, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips touch his.

'If you told me not to leave you, I wouldn't have left.'

Ichigo stared at him; she didn't know what to say to him.

Kisshu hugged her to bring her closer to him, 'Do you think I really want to leave you? Do you really think that I am leaving you because I want to?'

Ichigo looked away, a small tear rolled down her cheeks.

'Ichigo, it's not only you who is in pain, I hate that I am leaving you as well.'

Ichigo hugged Kisshu back, her head resting in his chest, 'I love you.'

Kisshu smiled. He wiped her tears away and looked at her.

'You are mine. And only mine, so make sure you don't go off with someone else when I am gone,' Kisshu grinned.

Ichigo's eyes widened, 'What are you talking about?'

'I am just joking,' Kisshu gave a small laugh, 'I know you won't do that. Now my little kitty needs to behave when I am gone. I will be back.'

'You will come back?' Ichigo asked quietly.

'Of course I will. I will be back as soon as I can.'

'When?'

'I don't know, but I will be back. I promise I will. And when I am, I will never leave you.'

'Then I will be waiting,' Ichigo whispered.

'I love you,' Kisshu said before he gave her a long kiss, 'Goodbye.'

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

**Dont worry people, its not finished yet! Please keep reading this story and remember to review!**


	43. Happy Birthday

'Ichigo-chan you look so pretty na no da!' Pudding gave a small giggle.

'I really don't see the point for this,' Ichigo gave a sigh as she looked at herself again in the mirror.

'But you still look pretty cute,' Ryou grinned.

'Ryou…Shut up!' Ichigo growled angrily.

Ryou did as he was told but still had the grin in his face. Not wanting to make Ichigo turn red with anger, he left the room.

Ichigo silently cursed at him under her breath when he left, she looked back at herself in the mirror one more time. She was wearing a long red dress and her hair was tied up into two ponytails - like always. She was wearing high heels that made her look taller than she already was. There was a beautiful bracelet in her wrist and she was covered with make-up.

'Ichigo hurry up!' Ichigo heard Zakuro call from out of the room.

'I am coming,' Ichigo replied.

The café was beautifully decorated. The tables were all clean and there was no dirt on the floor. For the first time, it wasn't Ichigo who cleaned all of those up. The only people in the café was the Mews and – of course – Ryou and Keiichiro. There was no one else in there. Ichigo didn't expect anyone to be there anyway, the café was closed after all.

Ichigo felt a hand in her shoulder, she turned around and smiled. It was Lettuce.

'Happy birthday,' Lettuce smiled back as she gave her a present which was neatly wrapped in a box.

'Thank you!' Ichigo said giving her friend a quick hug.

'Why do you look so sad?' Lettuce asked.

'I am not sad,' Ichigo told her.

Lettuces looked at her for a moment but kept he smile on, 'Then let's go and cut your cake.'

Ichigo never saw such a beautiful cake. It was finely decorated with icing and chocolate. Just looking at it made her hungry but at the same time she felt a little guilty. The cake was nearly too pretty to eat.

'I baked it myself,' Keiichiro whispered in Ichigo's ear, 'Enjoy.'

Ichigo smiled at him, 'You are the best baker I have ever known, thank you so much!'

Keiichiro replied with a friendly smile.

Everyone started singing 'happy birthday' for Ichigo. When that was done, Ichigo blew the candles of her cake. She heard loud cheers as she did so. Pudding was jumping up and down in excitement.

Ichigo took a deep breath and looked at everyone, 'I am fifteen,' Ichigo gave a giggle.

Ichigo spent the rest of the night in the café with her friends but soon it was time to go home and the party was over. She could hardly believe another year had passed. Another year without Kisshu. She tried not to think about him but always managed to enter in her mind one way or the other. He did say that he was going to come back but she was tired of waiting and was starting to think he will never be back. After all, he lived in another planet. But if only she could find a way of seeing him…

Ichigo gave a sigh and went to stand over the balcony. It was nearly time to go home and it felt nice to be with her friends once in a while. Although she was only fifteen, she felt really old. Ichigo looked up at the night sky and watched the stars glistening. She loved the way they filled the whole sky with shiny lights. And somewhere at the sky, was Kisshu.

Ichigo closed her eyes enjoying the cold wind gently blow in her face, 'Kisshu…' she whispered, 'When will you come back?'

Ichigo was so busy daydreaming she didn't hear the quiet noise of footsteps. She didn't hear someone walking up to her.

Ichigo opened her eyes and turned around to leave. It was getting late and if she wasn't home on time her parents would be worried. But when she turned around she saw someone standing in front of her. Ichigo blinked a couple of times to see who it was.

And then, she gasped. There he was. Standing right in front of her. She has been waiting for him for so long and now he was finally here. She didn't know what to do.

He slowly walked up to her and smiled, 'Happy birthday.'**  
**

* * *

**Ok guys, the next chapter is going to be the last chapter for this story. Once I finish this story I will start working on my next story but I don't know when that is going to be yet. So yeah...That's really all I wanted to say. So I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	44. Red Rose

**Ok, everyone! So this is the last chapter of this story. I would just like to say that this was my first story and I just can't tell you people how happy I am that people actually enjoyed reading this story so far. So thank you very very VERY much if you have read/reviewed (even guest reviews)/ favourite-ed/followed this story! I know I say this nearly every chapter but seriously, I am just so happy! And thank you even if you haven't reviewed anything but read this story anyway! I am equally thankful. So I hope you enjoy this last chapter of this story (and I don't know if you will like the ending or not, it's kinda weird...)! Again, a big BIG thank you to you all! You guys are the best!**

**Oh and (I am pretty sure you guys figured this out already but I am saying this anyway) I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power. **

* * *

Ichigo still couldn't believe that Kisshu was there right in front of her. He didn't change at all but she didn't expect him to change: it had only been a few months since she didn't see him. She missed him so much that seeing him so suddenly made her want to cry. But Kisshu was like that. He would come at the most unexpected times and leave just like the way he made his entrance. Ichigo told him to try and give her some sort of warning before he leaves but Kisshu never seemed to listen to her.

'You came back,' Ichigo's voice was so quiet that Kisshu could hardly hear.

After a moment of trying to figure out what Ichigo was saying Kisshu smiled at her, 'Of course I did.'

Kisshu walked up to her and gave her a hug. He relaxed a bit when Ichigo hugged him back and decided to rest his chin in her shoulder.

'I told you I would,' Kisshu added.

'But you were taking so long and…and I missed you,' Ichigo confessed.

'And you think I didn't either? Kisshu asked.

'But I missed you the most.'

Kisshu gave a small chuckle, 'Not so sure about that.'

'I hate you.'

Kisshu sighed, sensing that an argument was coming near, 'And here we go again.'

'You are so stupid and you love leaving me! You don't even tell me when you are going to do something stupid so then I can at least stop you from being an absolute idiot. And why are you always so…' Ichigo didn't bother finished her sentence.

'So what?'

'Annoying.'

'I know I keep leaving you,' Kisshu admitted, 'But that doesn't mean that I _like _leaving.'

'You do. Otherwise you wouldn't do it so much.'

Kisshu laughed. She hadn't been in an argument for ages, with Ichigo especially. And he was enjoying it. He would have preferred a different sort of welcome from her but he quiet missed an argument and an angry Ichigo so he stopped complaining. Ichigo started shouting at him telling him various different reasons on why he shouldn't have left and why she hated him. Kisshu just quietly listened to her, admiring at her cuteness.

'Why are you staring at me like that?' Ichigo stopped shouting at him and looked away, blushing.

'Why? Do you not like it when I stare at you?' Kisshu whispered, bringing his face closer to hers.

'What are you doing?'

'Do you not like it when I touch you?'

'Kisshu…Stop it.'

'Do you not like it when I tease you?'

'Kisshu!' Ichigo protested.

Kisshu ignored her protests and kissed her instead. This time, he kept his lips on hers for longer; he wanted that sensation to last for as long as possible. When he was finally satisfied he let go of her.

Ichigo looked at him. His eyes shone brighter in the night. Just like the stars in the sky. He was beautiful. Looking at his face made Ichigo regret shouting at him so much. She didn't mean anything she said and she knew that Kisshu knew she didn't mean it either. It was one of those arguments that they had for fun.

Ichigo closed her eyes, she wished that she could stay in Kisshu's arms forever. Deep down, she was so happy to see him that she could run around the whole café in excitement. He just made her birthday one of the best birthdays she ever had. Just by him being there.

Ichigo met her lips to his one more time before she rested her head in his chest, 'I love you.'

'I can't hear you. Say that again.'

'Stop teasing me!'

Kisshu laughed, 'I love you too. Oh, wait a minute,' Kisshu said remembering something.

Ichigo gave him a confused look and watched him search his pockets.

'What are you looking for?'

'Wait…' Kisshu kept searching for something. After a while, Kisshu looked at her and grinned, 'Found it.'

'Found what?'

To answer Ichigo's question, Kisshu took something out of his pocket and showed it to her. Ichigo gasped, it was a beautiful necklace. Kisshu went behind her and put the necklace in her neck and turned her around to see how it looked on her.

'What is this?' Ichigo stared at him for a moment and then looked at the necklace he gave her.

'Well…I don't know. Maybe it's this thing called a necklace which you put around your neck?' Kisshu said in a sarcastic voice.

'I know what it is! But why did you give this to me?'

'It's a birthday present. Happy birthday.'

Ichigo blinked a few times. She wasn't expecting any presents at all. Just he being there with her was enough for her. That was the best present he could ever give to her. She examined the necklace carefully. Its beautiful bright red stones shimmered brightly and it was in a shape of a rose. Just like the ones he used to give her before. It looked purely elegant, she never saw anything like it before.

'Look at the back,' Kisshu told her.

Ichigo turned the sparkling red stone around like Kisshu told him to do. She smiled as she read what it said in the stone. The letters 'I love you' were written very clearly.

'There is no other necklace like that in the world,' Kisshu said.

'What do you mean?'

'There is the only one necklace like that in the world. You would never find one like that, even if you travel the whole universe to look for one identical to this one.'

'Really? How?'

'Well…I designed it,' Kisshu said leaving Ichigo shocked.

'You…You made this…But…Oh my God! Thank you so much!' Ichigo gave him another hug.

Kisshu and Ichigo went out of the balcony and into where everyone else was. It turned out that Ichigo was the only person who didn't know that Kisshu was coming. Pie and Taruto were there too. They both wished Ichigo a happy birthday and started talking to themselves after that. They were all planning to surprise Ichigo on her birthday so they kept it a secret. Ichigo couldn't believe that the aliens came back weeks ago and she didn't know anything about it.

But she was happy that Kisshu was staying. They were all staying. So Ichigo took Kisshu to her house after they said their goodbyes to everyone else who were leaving too. Kisshu and Ichigo walked slowly to her house.

It was unbelievable that – like humans – there were people living in a different planet. What was even more fascinating was the fact that some of them were there on Earth. Like Kisshu, other Cyniclons came to Earth and lived there disguised as humans so they won't get caught. Ichigo and everyone else who knew about them promised to keep it as a secret and not tell anyone. In the end, Cyniclons and humans can live together peacefully. Kisshu's and Ichigo's love proved so.

To Cyniclons, humans were still strange species. Some of them will still want to hurt them if they found out that they were there. And for that reason, they decided to keep hiding. Somewhere on Earth there will be someone coming back from school and looking him or herself in the mirror admiring at how different they were as the elf-like ears pops out. Maybe there will be a time when humans and Cyniclons can live together and people won't have to hide anymore. They were there all along. Humans just never realised it.

'Ichigo!' Kisshu called out while he was walking home.

Ichigo stopped running, 'Yes?'

Kisshu took her hand and gave her something else. Ichigo looked at him and smiled. It was another beautiful red rose.

**The End**


End file.
